Following The Broken Road Back To You (IndoTrans)
by beescrescent75
Summary: Baekhyun terjun dari dunia high fashionnya dan terpaksa kembali ke peternakan milik keluarganya dimana ia menghadapi pesona alam desanya dan kehadiran mantan tunangan yang dulu ia tinggalkan. [ a YAOI, Chanbaek/Baekyeol transfic]
1. Intro

**FOLLOWING THE BROKEN ROAD BACK TO YOU**

Written by **EXObubz**

Original Story

exobubz livejournal com/61796 html

.

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 _Baekhyun terjun dari dunia high fashionnya dan terpaksa kembali ke peternakan milik keluarganya dimana ia menghadapi pesona alam desanya dan kehadiran mantan tunangan yang dulu ia tinggalkan_

.

 **Indo Trans**

by Beescrescent75

 **Four Shots**

(romance, drama and slice of life)

 **Pairing: Chanbaek** **/ Baekyeol**

 **Warning**

YAOI/ BoyxBoy

M-rated

Bear the TYPO/S

 **T/N**

Hello CBS dimanapun kalian berada. Aku memposting terjemahan ini disini setelah dapat ijin dari sang penulis asli EXObubz. Ini adalah salah satu fanfic favorit aku dari karyanya dia setelah 10080 dan Not Intended.

Enjoy this lovely readers. ^^

Big thanks for my friend 'chanbaek perfect' yang kasih tau cara posting di FFN.

#lovesign


	2. Chapter 1

**FOLLOWING THE BROKEN ROAD BACK TO YOU**

Written by **EXObubz**

Original Story

exobubz livejournal com/61796 html

.

(spasi diganti titik)

Indo Trans

Translated by Beescrescent75

 _ **PART 1**_

.

.

Langit tampak suram dihari Baekhyun mendapat kabar kecelakaan ayahnya, yang mana menyatakan bahwa ayahnya lumpuh untuk sementara waktu. Ini terlihat aneh (walau nyatanya, memang sangat aneh) dimana ayahnya meminta hal tidak sewajarnya yakni meminta anak laki-lakinya untuk kembali ke desa. Baekhyun akhirnya meminta cuti dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang model profesional untuk memenuhi permintaan ayahnya yang sedang membutuhkannya sementara waktu, dan bersamaan dengan permintaannya untuk kembali pulang ke rumah, sang ayah juga memintanya mengelola bisnis keluarga selama proses penyembuhan.

Kotor, kotoran, lumpur, dan hal-hal kotor lainnya adalah semua yang terpikir oleh Baekhyun ketika ia mengemasi barangnya, di malam sebelum kepulangannya. Tentu saja tidak ada yang salah dengan peternakan. Memberi makan ternak, yang mana menguntungkan untuk kebutuhan manusia dan juga memberi kesenangan tersendiri disaat mereka mengalami patah hati atau saat sedih. Akan tetapi hal itu bukanlah hal yang menarik baginya. Mengolah peternakan, menjalankan traktor, memerah susu, memberi makan ternak jelas bukan hal yang menarik baginya. Entahlah, hanya bukan tipe hal yang menarik baginya, dan mungkin itulah salah satu alasan mengapa ia meninggalkan desanya di usia 21 tahun, pergi ke kota untuk meraih mimpinya.

Hal yang ia lakukan tidaklah berjalan dengan sangat mulus tanpa pengorbanan yang berat. Ketika Baekhyun meninggalkan desanya, ia meninggalkan teman, keluarga dan cinta pertamanya, Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol bukanlah pemuda yang sangat menarik, tapi saat itu, Baekhyun merasa bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang sempurna dihatinya. Tidaklah mudah untuk move on saat itu, dan di tahun-tahun pertamanya, ia harus berjuang menyembuhkan sakit hati yang ia rasakan. Tapi keyakinannya yang kuat, bahwa ia mengorbankan semua itu demi hal yang lebih baik terus memotivasinya untuk berjuang. Setelah beberapa waktu, Chanyeol dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan desanya perlahan mampu ia lupakan.

Gumpalan lumpur basah akibat guyuran air hujan di malam sebelumnya mulai tercetak di alas kaki sepatu boot Baekhyun, saat ia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia bahkan mengumpat, menggerutu sungguh tidak bergunanya sepatu boot yang ia pakai. Dibalik tembok putih itu, terlihat rumah kokoh yang berdiri di dekat jalanan yang rusak, disanalah tempat dimana Baekhyun akan bekerja selama masa pemulihan ayahnya. Dengan menajamkan indera penciumannya, ia hampir bisa mencium bau ternak dan oli dari traktor yang mengedar di udara. Dan itu jelas bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Ia mengetuk pintu, sambil menunggu di teras yang tampaknya telah direnovasi, dengan koper dan ponsel ditangannya. Ponsel yang benar-benar membuatnya marah karena tidak mendapat sinyal sama sekali bahkan dengan semua usaha dan doa yang telah ia lakukan. Baekhyun mulai mengetukkan kakinya, berfikir kenapa orang tuanya belum memasang bel dirumahnya, yang menurutnya, hal ini akan lebih efektif untuk mengetahui kalau ada tamu dan untuk tamunya sendiri daripada harus mengetuk pintu.

Ketika pintu akhirnya terbuka, ia disambut oleh ibunya yang dengan cepat membuka kunci dan memeluknya di teras. "Akhirnya kau sampai! Masuklah. Lepaskan sepatumu _honey_. Kau harusnya jangan memakai sepatu semacam itu. Combat boot mungkin terlihat sangat _fashionable_ di perkotaan, tapi itu hanya akan menjadi seperti magnet lumpur disini."

Baekhyun memaksa tersenyum saat ia melepaskan pelukannya, mencoba dengan cepat melupakan kritikan tak langsung yang diberikan oleh ibunya mengenai pilihan stylenya. "Dimana ayah?"

"Ia sedang di ruang tamu bersama seorang tamu," ibunya menjawab, sambil mengambil alih salah satu koper yang ia bawa.

"Masuklah cepat. Aku memasak makanan favoritmu di dapur."

Sambil mengangguk, Baekhyun mulai membungkuk untuk melepaskan sepatunya, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk segera mencuci sepatunya sebelum lumpurnya mengeras. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya diluar, ia masuk ke dalam rumah yang sangat ia kenal dan terkejut dengan wajah yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Baekhyun!" ayahnya memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

Mengabaikan laki-laki yang duduk di dekat ayahnya, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mendekat pada ayahnya, memberi ayahnya pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Hai, ayah. Bagaimana dengan lengan dan kaki yang patah?"

"Oh, itu baik-baik saja," ayahnya menjawab sambil melambaikan tangan satunya yang tidak patah. "Dokter bilang kalau semua akan baik-baik saja selama aku istirahat."

Tersadar kalau ia tidak mungkin mengabaikan laki-laki itu selamanya, Baekhyun menelan gengsinya dan berbalik menatap mantannya. "Hai Chanyeol."

Tatapan yang diberikan laki-laki itu terlihat kosong, tapi menyelidik, dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan kalau batin dan pikiran Chanyeol tengah menilai tiap detail dari penampilan, nada bicara, dan suaranya. Ketika mereka bersalaman, Baekhyun tidak dapat berhenti berfikir tentang rasa takut dan emosi yang tiba-tiba membanjirinya.

Chanyeol yang dulu jelas berbeda.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, jelas terdapat kilau unik di matanya. Walaupun tubuhnya masih selalu lebih tinggi dari pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol dulu lebih kurus dan warna kulitnya lebih cerah. Senyumannya dulu selalu menarik dan sentuhannya pada tiap hal selalu meninggalkan kesan lembut yang menggelitik. Sekarang, Chanyeol bukanlah lagi seperti pemuda yang selalu ada di pikiran Baekhyun. Pemuda itu pergi digantikan oleh seorang laki-laki yang tengah menjabat tangannya.

Senyum yang selalu menyambutnya dan sorot mata yang selalu berbinar ketika menatapnya kini telah menghilang. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat begitu dingin, tak berekspresi, kaku seolah tak meninggalkan satupun memori tentang Baekhyun. Kulitnya tidak lagi pucat, tapi terlihat sedikit lebih gelap karena pekerjaan di peternakan. Kesan anak muda dan lemah tidak terlihat lagi, dan ia yang duduk di dekat si brunet adalah seorang laki-laki yang gagah, berotot-tangan kekar dengan telapak tangan yang kasar karena bekerja keras.

Chanyeolah yang pertama melepaskan tangannya, mengalihkan kontak mata dan ia melihat ke arah Mr. Byun yang sama sekali tidak menyadari suasana kaku dan dingin yang tengah tercipta saat itu.

"Saya harus pergi paman," Chanyeol berkata sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Saya masih harus mengecek atap kandang kuda milik Junmyeon, dan itu sangat darurat untuk diperbaiki secepatnya. Badai di musim ini akan segera datang dan kuda-kuda itu tidak akan suka basah kehujanan."

"Ah, lakukan yang harus kau kerjakan," Mr. Byun berkata dengan penuh pertimbangan sambil melihat Chanyeol yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tinggalah untuk makan malam, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menahan nafas mendengar permintaan ibunya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menengok ke arahnya, tapi ia terlihat diabaikan jika dilihat dari cara Chanyeol memutuskan pilihannya.

"Tidak apa bibi Byun. Saya akan berkumpul dengan teman-teman sore ini, dan terima kasih tawaran makan malamnya." Chanyeol berhenti sebentar, dan tersenyum. Tapi jelas dengan senyum yang berbeda, terlihat tulus, tapi sama sekali tidak ada semangat hidup di dalamnya.

"Baiklah, aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi besok pagi."

"Ya, tentu."

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun tertawa dengan sedikit terpaksa, dan kemudian berkata.

"Ia terlihat baik-baik saja selama ini."

"Ia baik-baik saja." Ayahnya mengangguk membenarkan. "Ia membantu disana sini. Biasanya ia memperbaiki sesuatu untuk warga yang lain di desa atau membantu di peternekan."

Dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih mungil, lemah dan terlihat lebih lembut di penampilannya. Itu tidak mengherankan baginya, mengetahui Chanyeol bekerja sebagai buruh. Di sebuah desa kecil dimana ia tinggal, memang tidak banyak pilihan selain bekerja dengan mengandalkan fisik, dan inilah hal yang dibenci Baekhyun. Saat ibunya kembali ke dapur, Baekhyun duduk ditempat yang diduduki Chanyeol sebelumnya. Pikirannya mengembara ketika ia merasakan kehangatan yang ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol di tempat tersebut.

"Apakah ia selalu membantu ayah?"

"Tidak, tapi mulai besok ia akan membantu."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ayah?"

"Aku tidak bodoh Baekhyun. Aku tau kau tidak mengenal satu pun alat di sini, jadi aku meminta Chanyeol meluangkan waktu untuk membantu mengerjakan tugasmu sementara sampai kau benar-benar bisa melakukan tugasmu sendiri."

Hal ini benar-benar membangkitkan amarah Baekhyun dimana ia harus melangkahkan kakinya ke jalan setapak berlumpur untuk melakukan pekerjaan seperti yang Chanyeol ataupun warga desa biasa lakukan di lingkungan ini. Ia tidak paham kenapa ia diperlukan disini. Ini adalah hal diluar batas yang bisa ia lakukan selama ini menurutnya, tapi Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit lidahnya memikirkan hal tersebut semalaman.

Ia sedang dalam masa diet, namun Baekhyun meluangkan waktu ekstra untuk sarapan di pagi harinya. Walaupun ia berusaha makan dengan porsi cukup kalori setiap harinya, orang tuanya memaksanya untuk makan lebih banyak, yang mana ini sangat menyebalkan baginya. Fisik dan penampilan sangat penting untuknya dan pekerjaannya, dan jika saja orang tuanya tidak mengerti hal tersebut dan fakta bahwa ia hanya cuti dari pekerjaannya untuk sementara, maka Baekhyun tetapkan ia tidak akan semudah itu menyerah.

" _Honey_ , kalau kau tidak makan, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa." Baekhyun menghargai perhatian ibunya, tapi ia hanya mengabaikannya, dan sedikit tersinggung dengan hal tersebut.

Pilihan sepatu yang sudah ia siapkan untuk bekerja terlihat tepat menurut pemikiran Baekhyun. Itu adalah sepatu boot terbaru dengan harga yang mahal. Terlihat bersih dan mempunyai desain yang bagus, tentu ini yang membuat harganya sungguh mahal, tapi pagi dihari pertamanya bekerja yakni untuk mencoba mengelola peternakan benar-benar membuyarkan semua angan-angan yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil."

Saat itu, Baekhyun benar-benar berniat untuk berbalik arah, memangil taksi khusus yang mungkin bersedia datang ke area tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Komentar dari Chanyeol yang berupa kritikan pedas tentang pilihannya untuk berpakaian sungguh benar-benar memalukan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," Baekhyun berkata dengan nada datar. "Saat membelinya, mereka bilang kalau ini akan cocok untuk area pedesaan."

"Dan mungkin kau telah pergi dari desa ini terlalu lama," Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada sama datarnya. Mereka berdiri di gudang peralatan, beberapa meter lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, menciptakan suasana yang meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk tidak berbalik arah berjalan melewati lumpur untuk kembali kerumah.

"Sepatu bootmu memang jelas bagus, tapi kau akan membutuhkan sepatu yang setidaknya mencapai betis. Sepatumu hanya menutupi kakimu beberapa inci diatas mata kaki. Dan itu jelas tidaklah cukup."

Sebelum ia dapat beradu pendapat tentang sepatunya lagi, Chanyeol memberikan sepasang sepatu boot seolah Baekhyun salah dalam memilih kostum yang harus ia pakai. "Aku akan berganti di gudang dan meletakkannya disana. Kau bisa mengambilnya nanti ketika kita istirahat siang."

Baekhyun hampir kehilangan kata-katanya. Ini baru jam 6 pagi, yang berarti masih harus menunggu enam jam lagi untuk istirahat pertamanya. Menelan kembali komplain yang akan ia berikan, Baekhyun berakhir hanya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk menggerutu sambil sesegera mungkin mengganti sepatunya. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia merasa khawatir membiarkan laki-laki itu menunggu lebih lama karena menurutnya itu kurang sopan. Ketika ia keluar setelah berganti, Baekhyun menangkap mata Chanyeol yang sedang mengamatinya dengan seksama. Dengan sedikit gugup Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Diam-diam si brunet mengharapkan pujian, dan ia terkejut tidak percaya ketika Chanyeol bertanya,

"Apakah itu celana jeans bermerek?"

Sambil mengedipkan mata tak percaya dan bingung, ia menjawab. "Ya...?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lain kali, pakailah celana jeans yang sudah lama terpakai. Yang kau pakai sekarang tidaklah masalah, tapi _honey_ , kurasa kau tidak akan senang ketika jeansmu rusak karena pekerjaan yang akan kita lakukan."

"Ini adalah musim setelah panen. Adakah hal lain yang akan kita lakukan selain mengurus ternak dan berjalan-jalan di lumpur?"

Ekspresi dan tanggapan yang Chanyeol peroleh sungguh sangat menghiburnya. "Banyak hal yang harus dilakukan setelah musim panen, Baek. Mempersiapkan hal-hal untuk musim selanjutnya dan memperbaiki hal-hal yang perlu diperbaiki."

"Contohnya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan menjelaskan. "Well, untuk permulaan, kita akan memperbaiki pagar untuk kandang ternak setelah kita selesai memberi makan ternak."

Baekhyun memikirkan tentang pekerjaan itu sejenak, ia beranggapan kalau tugasnya masih berhubungan dengan pemeliharaan ternak. Itu tidak akan sulit untuk memperbaiki satu atau dua hal kan. Cukup memaku sana dan sini maka semua akan beres untuk memperbaiki jaring-jaring bodoh yang telah rusak saat digunakan.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun berkata dengan angkuh, berharap mampu meyakinkan Chanyeol yang terlihat cukup meremehkan kemampuannya. "Itu bukan hal yang sulit kan."

Terdapat sedikit jeda sebelum Chanyeol merespon, dan kemudian Baekhyun dapat merasakan kalau laki-laki itu merasa ragu saat menjawabnya. "Ya..."

Ternak pertama yang harus diberi makan adalah ayam dan hal ini memberikan harapan pada Baekhyun kalau memberi makan ternak akanlah lebih mudah seperti yang ada dalam pikirannya. Chanyeol memberinya satu ember penuh berisi makanan dan memerintahnya untuk mengambil makanan itu menggunakan tangan dan melemparnya ke beberapa bagian di tempat itu.

"Kau tidak akan memberiku sarung tangan?"

Sementara Chanyeol hanya memberikannya tatapan datar. "Pekerjaan ini tidak memerlukan sarung tangan."

"Kau tau, sesekali aku melakukan permodelan dengan tanganku," Baekhyun menyela "Aku tidak ingin, kalau..."

"Percayalah," si mantan dengan lembut menyelanya, "Aku tidak akan memberimu pekerjaan tanpa sarung tangan, jika itu akan menimbulkan resiko padamu. Aku tau kau hanya disini untuk sementara waktu."

Kata-kata itu membuat si brunet diam dengan telak, dan ketika itu terjadi, Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendiri dan mengambil sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk memberi makan kuda. Dalam kesendiriannya, Baekhyun merasa terhibur dengan dirinya yang dikejar-kejar oleh ayam-ayam itu, menikmati perhatian ayam-ayam itu padanya. Ia, untuk sejenak, merasa seperti menjadi seekor induk ayam.

Ketika embernya telah kosong, ia menutup kandang dan keluar, menengok kesana-sini untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa saat berusaha menemukan si giant, akhirnya Chanyeol menampakkan diri, datang dari arah pojok mengendarai truk yang kotor belumur lumpur. "Ayo. Masuklah kita akan mencari jerami untuk kuda."

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun saat ia berjalan menuju kursi penumpang, menimbulkan sedikit suara derap kaki saat melangkah mendekat. Ia membuka pintu truk tua itu dan masuk kedalam. Sebelum ia sempat memasang sabuk pengaman, Chanyeol telah memberinya sepasang sarung tangan terbuat dari karet kaku yang lebih kuat dari baja (mungkin, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun)

"Inilah pekerjaan yang akan membutuhkan sarung tangan."

Melihat sekilas tangan Chanyeol, ia bertanya. "Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak memakainya?"

"Karena aku bukan sang model disini." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun tidak tau harus menganggap perkataan Chanyeol murni sebagai perhatian atau ejekan tentang pekerjaannya, jadi ia hanya menanggapinya dengan diam. Mereka mengemudi keluar dari tanah keluarga Byun dan Baekhyun merasa terkejut.

"Kenapa kita keluar pekarangan?"

"Untuk mendapatkan jerami." Chanyeol menjawab dengan singkat. Baekhyun mengerti dan memilih untuk diam untuk saat selanjutnya. Tapi sesaat setelahnya, Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam dan menjelaskan.

"Ayahmu membeli jerami dari Junmyeon yang memiliki dua peternakan yang luas. Setiap sekitar seminggu sekali ia akan pergi dan membeli beberapa tumpuk jerami. Dia bilang bahwa itulah yang terbaik, tapi menurutku karena jarak yang dekat selain juga karena Junmyeon memiliki jerami untuk memberi makan di bisnis peternakan kudanya."

"Oh begitu." Baekhyun berkata pelan, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela. "Aku tidak tahu, kupikir ayah memiliki jerami sendiri."

"Dulu seperti itu, aku tidak yakin taukah kau jika tanah yang dimiliki oleh keluargamu sudah tidak seluas dulu. Ayahmu sudah tidak memiliki cukup lahan untuk melakukan itu lagi sekarang."

"Banyak hal telah berubah, kurasa." Baekhyun menjawab pelan. "Seperti truk ini misalnya."

"Kenapa dengan truknya?"

Terdapat suatu hal di nada Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk lebih berhati-hati saat berucap ketika ia bertanya hal tersebut, tapi Baekhyun tidak menyadari kenapa, jadi ia terus melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ayah membeli truk tua ini. Dia bilang kalau ia membeli truk baru beberapa bulan yang lalu saat kita bicara melalui telefon. Ketika ia bilang baru, kupikir memang berarti baru—"

"Ini bukan truk ayahmu." Chanyeol menatap kearahnya. "Truk ini milikku."

Baekhyun terkejut. "Oh."

Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu dan memori tentang sebuah truk menyeruak dalam pikirannya. Ketika Chanyeol tepat berusia 18 tahun, ia memiliki cukup tabungan untuk membayar kurang lebih setengah dari harga kendaraan bekas dan ayahnya menjanjikannya untuk memberi uang setengahnya untuk membeli kendaraan itu. Saat itu Baekhyun merasa sangat senang berbagi kebahagian bersama si mantan ketika si giant tiba-tiba muncul di rumahnya.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke dasbor , Baekhyun meraba dengan jari-jarinya pada gurat-gurat goresan yang seharusnya jelas terlihat tepat saat ia duduk di kursi penumpang. Ia harusnya mengingat kalau ialah yang membuat goresan-goresan itu. Disaat-saat memanas dulu, ia akan mengambil kunci truk Chanyeol ketika mereka tengah bertengkar disaat berusia 19 tahun, berusaha membenci Chanyeol yang sangat menyukai truknya, dengan mengambil kunci truk, menggoresnya tepat di sepanjang dasbor yang berwarna abu-abu terang, mengukirnya dengan penuh amarah.

Merasa agak canggung, Baekhyun memaksa sedikit tertawa. "Oh aku ingat, beberapa hal tidak berubah kurasa."

"Mungkin juga."

Percakapan tentang itu berakhir sampai disitu, dan dengan segera suasana berubah kembali ke konteks pekerjaan seperti sebelumnya, tanpa mengarah ke pembicaraan pribadi. Ketika mereka mereka sampai di pekarangan Junmyeon, Chanyeol memarkirkan truknya diluar rumah Junmyeon. "Tunggulah disini, aku harus memberikan uang ke Junmyeon untuk jeraminya."

Baekhyun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, duduk diam di dalam truk sambil melihat Chanyeol mengambil uang dari dasbor dan membawanya ke dalam rumah putih yang megah. Seorang laki-laki keluar, ia tampak lebih tua dari mereka berdua, tapi kesan ramah laki-laki itu tetap terlihat meski Baekhyun hanya melihatnya dari balik kaca jendela truk. Ia juga menyaksikan hal yang menarik dari tempat terisolasinya, yakni sekilas senyuman Chanyeol. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka bertemu, senyum itu terlihat tulus tanpa terkesan memaksa. Sedikit kecil Baekhyun merasa cemburu dan terluka mengetahui fakta bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyambutnya dengan cara yang sama. Setidaknya dalam pemikirannya, laki-laki itu bisa mengurangi kecanggungan dengan mencoba lebih bersahabat. Dan lagi, Baekhyun merasa seharusnya perpisahan mereka bisa sedikit menyisakan perasaan untuk sekedar bersahabat baginya dan Chanyeol.

Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya ketika Chanyeol telah kembali disampingnya, Baekhyun terlonjak kaget sambil sedikit tersenyum, sedikit sekali untuk terilhat bersahabat, tapi tidak cukup terkesan personal.

"Kemana tujuan selanjutnya?"

"Kembali," Chanyeol menjawab sambil menekan persneling truknya. "Kita akan mengambil empat pak minggu ini dan menaruhnya di belakang." Ia menjeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Untungnya kau memakai baju lengan panjang, dengan begitu mengangkut jerami tidak akan berefek pada kulitmu nantinya."

"Aku pernah mengangkut jerami sebelumnya," Baekhyun menjawab perkataan Chanyeol.

"Ingatlah, kau selalu dibantu seseorang sebelumnya?" si mantan balik menjawab.

"Pekerja musiman selalu tidak tega membiarkanmu kesusahan, jadi mereka melakukan itu untukmu. Kali ini, ini akan menjadi tugasmu sendiri, karena aku tidak akan membantumu melakukan pekerjaan ini."

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya. "Bukankah tujuanmu adalah untuk membantuku?"

"Jangan salah mengira tujuanku disini," Chanyeol menjawab sambil mengusak kepalanya. "Aku disini untuk menunjukkan padamu bagaimana cara membantu ayahmu. Aku disini bukan untuk mengajarimu tiap langkah dan caranya bekerja seperti seorang bocah."

"Aku pikir itu adalah hal sepaket."

"Tidak sama sekali."

Chanyeol mengemudikan truknya ke gerbang menuju tempat dimana Junmyeon menyimpan jeraminya. Memberhentikan truknya, kemudian Chanyeol memerintah, "Keluarlah dan bukakan gerbang untukku."

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin menuruti perintahnya, tapi akhirnya ia beranjak keluar. Ia berjalan kedepan truk dan menuju gerbang. Awalnya ia tidak tahu bagaiman cara membuka gerbang sialan itu. Itu terlihat sangat rumit baginya dan ia hanya berdiri disana tanpa melakukan apapun sambil menunggu berharap Chanyeol bosan dan berakhir keluar dan membantunya. Namun ketika ia menengok kebelakang, untuk melihat dengan gugup apakah si giant sedang berjalan menghampirinya, yang ia lihat adalah Chanyeol yang menyandarkan sikunya di jendela truk dengan santai menaikkan alis matanya dan cukup membuat dongkol Baekhyun.

Tampak suatu hal menarik dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang tidak disadari Baekhyun sebelumnya. Kaos putih yang simple, rambut hitamnya yang tidak tertata memberikan kesan yang menarik menurut Baekhyun, tapi sikap dan sifatnya sangat berbanding terbailk dengan laki-laki yang pernah Baekhyun cintai bertahun-tahun yang lalu, itu cukup mampu membuat Baekhyun untuk teguh pada pendiriannya.

Setelah memutuskan lebih baik mencoba dari pada tidak melakukan apapun selain menggelengkan kepala tanda kebingungan, Baekhyun mulai mencoba mendorong gerbang sekuat tenaga, tapi usahanya berakhir sia-sia saat gemboknya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Ia bahkan telah mencoba untuk membuat pancatan untuk mendorong lebih kuat.

Entah ia yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan atau malah terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu, sebelum Baekhyun dapat menyuruh laki-laki itu pergi, Chanyeol terlebih dulu mendorongnya untuk menyingkir dari gerbang.

"Baiklah. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengemudi truk dan aku yang membukakan gerbang."

Merasa malu, Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Bisa juga."

Saat ia hendak beranjak, Chanyeol menahannya bahunya, memintanya mendekat. "Sebelum kau pergi, perhatikan ini." Setelah melepaskan si brunete, Chanyeol meraih bagian belakang papan besi yang cukup lebar dan mendorongnya, membengkokkan grendel ke atas. Kemudian dengan sekali dorong dengan penuh tenaga, gerbangya terbuka dan ia menatap kearah Baekhyun.

"Ingatlah selalu, bahwa hampir semua gerbang memiliki grendel, bahkan gerbang yang ada di peternakan ayahmu."

"Aku tau, tapi—"

"Tidak, kau tidak tau," Chanyeol menyela. "Tapi sekarang kau tau."

Baekhyun belum selesai membela diri. "Grendelnya tersembunyi."

"Tentu saja."

Terlihat jelas kalau Chanyeol tidak ingin menjelaskan alasannya, tapi Baekhyun dipaksa menyerah berdebat ketika Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dan menunjuk kearah truk. Mendengus kesal, Baekhyun menyerah, berjalan ke truk dan menaikinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri diluar gerbang sambil menunggu truk masuk kedalam, Baekhyun mempunyai ide kejam untuk menabrak si mantan, tapi berakhir mengurungkan niatnya khawatir akan mencemari imejnya sebagai seorang artis.

Dibalik gerbang, ia dapat melihat tumpukan jerami yang tertata rapi, telah siap untuk dijual pada mereka yang membutuhkan. Saat mencoba menjalankan truk, Baekhyun menginjak pedal gas terlalu kuat karena tidak biasa dengan truk itu, ia berhasil melewati gerbang, dengan kerusakan yang ditimbulkan tentunya. Dengan roda yang menjorok lebih kekanan, badan truk sebelah kanan terpaksa menggores gerbang besi dan Baekhyun tertunduk lemas dengan suara kerusakan yang terdengar mengerikan akibat ulahnya.

Namun ia masih mencoba untuk tenang mengontrol truk, menginjak kopling dengan asal, tapi dengan tidak elitnya truk malah dengan keras membuat tubuhnya terdorong ke arah depan. Tanpa menggunakan sabuk pengaman ia terlonjak ke arah depan dengan kepalanya yang membentur stir. Baekhyun kemudian mengumpat kenapa Chanyeol tidak membeli pelapis untuk stirnya, mungkin pelapis dengan bulu yang lembut dan _fashionable_. Merasa terkejut dengan kejadian itu, Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan kemarahan Chanyeol ketika tiba-tiba pintu truk dibuka dengan keras dan ia membentak. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Kenapa kau membentak." Baekhyun menjawab sambil melepaskan diri dari tarikan Chanyeol.

"Karena kau baru saja menghantamkan kepalamu sendiri ke stir."

Kemudian Baekhyun tertawa sambil mengusap dahinya. "Tidak terlalu buruk kok. Kupikir trukmu—"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesikan perkataanya, Chanyeol sambil menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak lagi, ia berjalan ke arah sebelah kanan truk dan ternganga dengan goresan putih yang menghiasi truknya. "Kaukah-"

"Maaf," Baekhyun cepat-cepat menyela, "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kenapa kau selalu menggores apapun yang kumiliki?" Chanyeol berkata sebelum ia mampu menahan kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak bermaksud menyinggung lebih kearah pribadi seperti yang baru saja diucapkannya, dengan frustasi ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku bisa memperbaikinya," Baekhyun menawarkan dengan pelan.

Nafas Chanyeol terlihat naik turun tak beraturan. Baekhyun ingin segera menyingkir dari situ, tapi kakinya tetap teguh membuatnya tetap berada di tempatnya berdiri. Setelah beberapa saat si mantan kembali menatapnya dengan marah, tapi untuk beberapa alasan, kemarahannya tidaklah ditujukan langsung untuk Baekhyun karena kerusakan truk yang ia sebabkan.

"It's fine." Suara Chanyeol terdengar berat dan penuh amarah. Baekhyun sangat tidak terbiasa dengan nada tersebut, karena Chanyeol tidak pernah berkata padanya dengan cara seperti itu selama mereka berpacaran dulu. Bahkan ketika mereka sedang bertengkar, biasanya si giant yang mencoba lebih tenang dan mengalah. "Tak perlu khawatir dengan truknya. Semua akan menua dan rusak ngomong-ngomong."

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Lupakan. Ini tidaklah penting," Chanyeol mencoba bersikap tenang kembali. "Tidak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak akan diperbaiki."

"Kubilang, aku akan memperbaikinya."

"Kau tidak akan bisa."

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa? Ada banyak bengkel dikota yang—"

"Tidak semua hal layak untuk diperbaiki kan? Jadi lupakan dan kembailah masuk ke truk. Kita terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu."

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan?" Baekhyun menyahut, mengeratkan genggamannya. "Aku mencoba untuk bersikap baik."

"Kubilang masuk ke truk," Chanyeol menjawab mengabaikan Baekhyun dan berjalan kearah kursi kemudi. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Kau menjadi sangat aneh Park!" ia berucap sambil menghentakkan langkah kakinya menuju ke kursi penumpang, membuka pintu sekeras mungkin dan menaiki truk. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan menutup pintu truk dengan keras, dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun membalasnya dengan bantingan yang lebih keras.

"Kau marah karena aku tidak bisa mengemudikan truk tua ini dalam jarak lima kaki tanpa merusaknya, aku bahkan sudah minta maaf, iya kan? Kubilang aku akan memperbaikinya untukmu!"

"Berhenti bicara. Aku tidak dibayar untuk mendengar ocehanmu." Tanpa menunggu si brunet untuk memasang sabuk pengaman, Chanyeol menginjak gas dan Baekhyun terdorong kearah belakang membentur kursinya.

"Sial! apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun membentak setelah ia berhasil memasangkan sabuk pengamannya. "Kenapa kau kejam sekali?"

"Haa.. Tuduhan apalagi itu? Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan waktu setengah hari bersamaku. Bukankah ini terlalu awal memberikan penilaian, atau memang beginilah biasanya di duniamu kau berperilaku? Benarkah?" Chanyeol menambahkan lagi bahkan ketika ia belum mendapat jawaban. "Orang-orang berubah ketika hidup terus berjalan. Apakah kau benar-benar berharap aku masih menjadi orang yang sama saat di sekolah dulu atau seperti apa?"

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi paling tidak aku berharap kau tak sekejam ini," dengan sinis Baekhyun menjawab.

Chanyeol mendengus dan memilih diam sampai mereka tiba di tempat tumpukan jerami. Ia mematikan mesin dan tidak repot-repot menunggu Baekhyun untuk keluar truk lebih dulu sebelum ia meninggalkannya untuk berjalan duluan ke stok penyimpanan jerami.

"Gunakan sarung tanganmu. Kita akan mulai bekerja."

Baekhyun tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa. Menyobek kertas pembungkus sarung tangan itu, lalu memakainya dengan cara tidak biasa yang membuat Chanyeol terheran ketika Baekhyun meloncat keluar dari truk. Chanyeol menunggu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memutar matanya malas dan memutuskan melakukan pekerjaan itu tanpa menunggu Baekhyun.

Menekuk lututnya, Chanyeol mengambil tumpukan jerami dan mengangkatnya ke bahu. "Buatlah dirimu berguna sedikit dan bukakan pintu belakang."

Sambil menggerutu, Baekhyun berbalik arah, membuka pintu belakang truk. "Sejujurnya, kau tidak sekejam orang-orang yang pernah bekerja denganku, tapi tetap saja—"

"Bisaka kau—umm." Melemparkan jerami kebelakang truk, Chayeol memberinya tatapan sebentar. "Berhenti bicara dan kemarilah. Harusnya ini tidak menghabiskan waktu selama ini untuk mendapat jerami untuk makan kuda. Kita seharusnya sudah—"

"Kau tau kan kalau aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya seperti yang kau lakukan."

"Kalau begitu seret saja mereka." Si mantan tidak mau mendengarkan alasan. "Apakah kau tak bisa melakukannya juga?"

Itu bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan lebih pada ejekan yang meremehkan. "Aku telah berusaha mencoba, dan aku tidak bisa. Tidak dengan bedanku ini. Lagipula aku sudah cukup lelah dan—"

"Lelah?" Chanyeol mengusap dahinya pelan. "Kau belum melakukan apa-apa selain melempar makanan ayam dan duduk di dalam truk!"

"Aku sudah beradu pendapat denganmu sebagian besar waktu yang kita habiskan dan—"

"Yang benar-benar diluar konteks pekerjaanku karena kau menghabiskan waktu percuma hanya untuk menebak-nebak mengapa aku bukanlah orang yang sama seperti yang kau tinggalkan dulu. Dan sekali lagi aku tekankan, kalau semua telah berubah."

"Kau mungkin tidak paham dengan kondisiku yang sekarang, " Chanyeol berkata sambil menunjuk kearah Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. "Kau orang yang dangkal, primadona naif yang berpikiran kalau dunia hanya berputar disekitar kehidupanmu hanya karena potret wajahmu ada di billboard dan cover-cover majalah. Aku benar-benar heran kenapa ayahmu memintamu melakukan hal seperti ini, untuk orang sepertimu yang bahkan tidak akan peduli dan mencemooh pekerjaan ini."

"Jika kau tidak ingin berada disini Park, kau bisa pergi!" Baekhyun menyahut.

"Pergilah ke neraka sekalian, tempat pantas untuk orang-orang kejam sepertimu. Jika ayahku membayarmu untuk berada disini, kenapa kau tidak melakukan pekerjaan itu dan bukan malah menganggapku seperti musuh sialan. Kenapa kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku lebih baik dan seperti biasa dari pada bertindak dingin dan sombong? Apakah itu sulit? Kalau memang iya, kau sebaiknya pergi." Baekhyun menunjuk kearah jalanan.

"Banyak orang lain yang mau membantuku. Dan itu tidak harus kau. Jika kau mebutuhkan uang, ambilah. Kau bisa mengambil apa yang ayahku janjikan padamu. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli hal itu, karena aku kasihan padamu. Aku kasihan padamu karena aku menjadi satu-satunya alasan kenapa kau merasa tersakiti dan muak denganku. Kenyataannya memang benar bahwa kau masih saja si brengsek yang patut dikasihani tanpa memiliki pendapatan lain selain pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh ayahku. Jadi berhentilah menjadi—"

"Kau benar-benar berpikir kalau aku melakukan ini karena butuh uang?" Chanyeol tertawa tak tertahankan. "Berhentilah berpikiran seperti itu. Jelas-jelas kau belum mengetahui sekeliling desa ini ataupun hal lainnya saat ini."

"Lalu apa? Kau disini karena kau masih mencintaiku atau apa—"

"Aku disini karena ayahmu!" Kemarahan Chanyeol kembali menyala saat ia memutuskan untuk melangkah kearah tumpukan jerami, sambil menghentakkan kakinya di tanah. Baekhyun kemudian mengikutinya. "Seperti yang kubilang, dunia tidak hanya berputar disekitarmu. Aku disini karena ayahmu membutuhkanku. Uang adalah masalah belakangan."

"Kau tidak membantu. Kau menjadi orang yang sangat kejam disini."

"Kaulah orang yang tidak melakukan apapun!" Chanyeol membentak kembali. "Oh demi Tuhan... ini terlalu pagi untuk berdebat. Angkat jerami ini dan tutup mulutmu."

"Kau—"

Mengambil kuntungan karena jarak Baekhyun yang begitu dekat, Chanyeol menariknya, menarik kerah bajunya dan membawanya mendekat padanya. "Angkat satu jerami atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini."

"Tidak akan." Baekhyun mengejeknya. "Tidak selama aku adalah anak laki-laki ayah, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Anak laki-laki?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum datar. " _Honey_ , kau jarang dan baru saja berkomunikasi lagi dengannya. Aku sungguh tidak yakin menganggapmu anaknya. Keturunan karena darah mungkin, tapi hanya itu saja menurutku."

"Beraninya kau." Darah Baekhyun serasa mendidih di ubun-ubun. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa memuaskannya saat ini selain memukul Chanyeol tepat di rahangnya. Itu tak akan berhasil karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka. Chanyeol setinggi 6 kaki dan Baekhyun hanya 5 kaki. Memukul kepalanya mungkin akan melukai Chanyeol.

Memutar bola matanya dengan malas, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu Baekhyun. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi karena aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perdebatan. Aku sudah selesai, percayalah. Berhentilah menggangguku dan biarkan aku bekerja. Aku janji, ketika kau mampu melakukan pekerjaan disini, aku akan pergi dan kau tidak perlu bertemu lagi denganku. Paham?"

Baekhyun tidak berkata apapun.

"Baguslah."

.

.

Baekhyun diberi tugas untuk membawa semua peralatan untuk memperbaiki pagar, dimana ia harus bersusah payah dengan satu gulungan kawat yang besar dan satu box berat berkarat berisi peralatan lainnya. Chanyeol menunjukkan jalan tanpa membawa apapun selain sebuah tonggak kayu yang katanya akan digunakan untuk mengganti yang sudah rusak terpakai. Walaupun suasana disekitar mereka sudah mereda, Baekhyun belum memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk minta maaf. Ia merasa gugup hanya dengan memikirkannya, tak dapat memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan Chanyeol dari belakang saat mereka menuju ke pekerjaan mereka.

"Jadi, umm.." Baekhyun berhenti sebelum membuat kesalahan saat berucap. "Apa yang kau ingin, umm aku lakukan?"

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari pertanyannya, dan Baekhyun tidak memaksakan lebih lanjut. Ia baru saja membuat laki-laki itu jengkel beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi ia tetap mengakui kalau itu sudah berjam-jam yang lalu. Chanyeol, di pikiran Baekhyun seharusnya sudah melupakan itu. Nyatanya, ia mulai berpikir haruskah ia meminta maaf atau tidak ketika laki-laki yang ada didepannya tetap bertingkah sangat menyebalkan.

Ketika mereka tiba di tempat tujuan, Baekhyun melihat sekilas pekerjaan yang akan mereka lakukan. Itu terlihat tidak begitu berat, yang mana membuatnya lega. Lima buah tonggak setinggi empat kaki telah roboh, menyebabkan kawat ikut tertarik juga tersangkut dan dua diantaranya adalah tonggak milik tetangga.

Ujung tajam kawat perlu dipotong dan tonggak itu perlu dicabut. Semua hal ini adalah hal yang sudah diketahui oleh Chanyeol. Ia menyiapkan tonggak baru yang telah ia bawa, tapi Baekhyun tetap menggenggam alat-alat yang dibawanya, takut kalau-kalau Chanyeol membentaknya jika tidak seharusnya ia juga meletakkan kawat dan box di tanah.

Berjalan ke arah tonggak yang roboh, Chanyeol membungkuk dan mencoba, menariknya ke atas untuk melihat apakah ia bisa dengan mudah mencabut tonggak itu dari tanah—dan ia berhasil. Baekhyun melihatnya, saat Chanyeol menggunakan tenaganya untuk mencabut tonggak tua itu dari tanah, melemparnya kesamping seolah itu tidak sulit sama sekali.

Hari semakin panas, dan si brunet dapat melihat titik keringat yang mulai bermunculan di dahi Chanyeol, tapi ia menolak untuk melakukan apa-apa mengenai hal tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun berpikir haruskah ia mengambil sebotol air atau yang lain untuk si giant, tapi ia menggelengkan kepala menolak pemikirannya sendiri. Konyol kenapa ia harus peduli.

"Berikan aku tang," Chanyeol berkata tanpa menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan kawat itu, dan berpikir dimana ia harus memotongnya.

Meraba-raba sebentar, ia mulai menjatuhkan gulungan kawat dan membuka box peralatan yang dibawanya. Sial, seperti apa bentuk sebuah tang sebenarnya. Ia pikir ia mengetahuinya karena ia tumbuh besar dengan alat-alat itu di sekitarnya, ia hanya sedang lupa saja kan. Tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol tau tentang hal tersebut. Jadi dengan menggunakan sedikit akalnya, ia mengambil tiga buah alat yang kelihatannya bisa digunakan untuk memotong sesuatu yang keras. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang telah menunggunya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ini."

Hanya dengan sekilas melihat, Chanyeol kemudian memutar bola matanya malas. "Tidak satupun dari ketiganya adalah tang. Mungkinkah kau tidak tahu tang itu seperti apa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku sangat yakin kalau salah satu dari ini adalah—"

Kata-katanya mengambang saat Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya dan mencari di box apa yang benar-benar ia butuhkan. Ketika ia menemukannya, ia berjalan kearah Baekhyun lagi, menunjukkan padanya alat itu tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Inilah yang disebut tang. Sekarang perhatikan."

Sedikit rasa malu, memberikan Baekhyun rona merah muda di pipinya, selanjutnya ia mengikuti langkah si mantan di belakangnya. Ketika ia sampai di salah satu tonggak yang roboh, Chanyeol memberikan padanya tang tersebut.

"Potonglah, tapi sisakan beberapa bagian untukku untuk menali ujungnya jadi itu tidak akan bermasalah dengan kekuatannya jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain."

Sambil mengangguk, Baekhyun memotongnya dengan tepat sesuai yang dibutuhkan. Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa, yang berarti ia mungkin puas atau ia pikir ia dapat menggulung kawat yang Baekhyun sisakan untuknya. Apapun itu baekhyun tidak mendapatkan ceramah, jadi kemungkinan besar ia melakukan hal yang benar.

Chanyeol menyuruhnya unuk melakukan hal itu lagi sampai tonggak yang lama terbebas dari kawat sekitar. Ia memasang tonngak baru ditempat yang sama dengan yang lama dan menggunakan pukul besar untuk menancapkannya ke tanah sampai itu berdiri kokoh. Baekhyun mencobanya ke tonggak yang lain disekitarnya.

Ia sangat percaya diri dengan pukulnya sampai pada saat ketika ia tidak sengaja memukul ibu jarinya sendiri. Ia menggigit lidahnya berupaya mencegah dirinya untuk berteriak. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia meringis. Ketika ia berbailk arah, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang menatapnya, jadi ia mencoba tersenyum ditengah rasa sakit pada ibu jarinya, dan dengan cepat ia berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol.

Sebagian besar pekerjaan mereka selesai ditangan Chanyeol, jelas karena faktanya ia lebih kuat dari Baekhyun dan tau apa saja yang harus dilakukan. Baekhyun mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan sampingan, dan ia harus mengakui kemampuan Chanyeol untuk mengarahkannya. Ketika mereka kembali ke truk, Baekhyun mencoba memecahkan kesunyian.

"Terimakasih..."

"Untuk?"

"Karena menerima pekerjaan ini..." Terdapat kehati-hatian dalam ucapannya. "Aku tau kau tidak harus melakukannya, dan kau tahu akan melakukan pekerjaan ini denganku, yang mungkin akan membuatmu canggung."

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, ini bukanlah apa-apa."Chanyeol menjawab tetap memunggungi Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Seperti yang kubilang, aku melakukan ini untuk ayahmu. Bukan untukmu." Baekhyun mengunci mulutnya, mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, karena apa yang sebenarya ia harapkan? Jauh diluar jangkauannya.

Mereka makan siang secara terpisah. Walaupun mereka bersama-sama memasuki rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol memilih untuk makan diluar teras belakang. Ia benar-benar merasa nyaman seperti itu, dan ibu Baekhyun paham betul dengan kecanggungan antara keduanya, menggumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil tetap menyibukkan diri mengurus rumah, ia paham benar kalau ini adalah rencana yang sangat buruk sejak awal.

Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya. Ia makan sendiri di dapur tanpa berbicara pada siapapun. Dari tempat ia duduk, ia dapat melihat punggung tegap Chanyeol duduk diluar tepat disebelah pintu masuk teras belakang. Sejak awal sanwichnya telah berada digenggamannya, jari-jarinya meremas-remas makanan yang dipegangnya sambil mengulang-ulang kata yang akan diucapkan.

Setelah beberapa saat, perasaan bersalah mulai muncul dibenaknya. Tapi belum sempat ia melanjutkan, Chanyeol telah selesai dengan makannya, berdiri dan berjalan kembali masuk ke rumah bertemu langsung dengan tatapan Baekhyun padanya saat ia berjalan meletakkan piring di wastafel. Saat ia menelan sanwichnya saat itu juga ia menelan keberanian yang ia rencanakan bersamanya. Ia berharap Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu, mengatakan padanya apa yang harus dilakukan setelah makan, tapi tak satupun kata keluar dari mulutnya.

Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, mentari mengubah warna langit menjadi lebih oranye dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia telah bercucuran keringat, lemas, lelah, dan mati rasa, tak satupun pekerjaan di dunia permodelan yang bisa membuatnya selelah ini, tapi ia menyadari bahwa kakinya yang terbakar diterik matahari adalah hal yang positif. Karena jelas hal ini membakar kalorinya setelah memakan makanan penuh karbohidrat saat makan siang beberapa jam yang lalu.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya semenjak makan siang. Itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya mengakui kesalahan yang mungkin ia lakukan pada Chanyeol. Saat laki-laki iu melepas sarung tangan dan mengibaskannya dibelakang truk, Baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan keluar dari truk menuju ke kursi penumpang. Terbesit perasaan yang sungguh nyeri mengetahui kalau Chanyeol tak mau menatapnya, tapi kemudian ia menegakkan dagunya, dan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memberinya tatapan datar sebelum berjalan kembali ke belakang truk, melewati Baekhyun menuju depan rumah. "Kenapa?"

Ini benar-benar situasi yang dibenci si brunet ketika Chanyeol malah balik bertanya. Mendengus pelan, ia menggerutu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil ia berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke rumah orang tuanya. Ia setengah berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan membantunya membuka pintu dan mempersilakannya masuk duluan, tapi apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol melenyapkan imajinasi yang ia harapkan.

Rumah terasa hangat, penuh dengan aroma masakan yang ibunya masak, Baekhyun melepaskan sepatu bootnya, menyadari kalau Chanyeol tidak berniat melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apakah pekerjaan kalian sudah beres nak?" Ayah Baekhyun bertanya dengan semangat dari tempat duduknya.

"Iya paman," Chanyeol membungkuk hormat, bibirnya mambentuk garis lurus untuk tersenyum. "Kita juga telah meneliti saluran air. Dan terlihat baik-baik saja."

Itu memang seharusnya baik-baik saja. Baekhyun sangat yakin ia tidak akan mau berjalan sepanjang 2 mil untuk mengeceknya ditengah terik sinar matahari lagi.

"Itu berita yang bagus. Oh ya Baek." Mengalihkan pandangan padanya. "Jangan lepaskan dulu sepatumu. Ibumu memintamu untuk mencarikan sesuatu untuknya."

Dengan rahang yang hampir terjatuh, Baekhyun merasa pundaknya merosot lemas. "Tapi aku lelah."

"Sebenarnya ibumu membutuhkan beberapa hal di toko. Tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masakan untuk makan malam tanpanya." Ayahnya mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlipat. "Bergegaslah sebelum gelap. Tokonya akan tutup jam 8 malam."

Banyak keringat yang menempel ditubuhnya, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menambahnya lagi. Karena hal itu benar-benar tidak nyaman dan pergi ke toko hanya akan menambah penderitaannya. Ia memiliki niat untuk menolak dan melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas dan berpikir haruskah ia menyewa orang untuk menggantikan tugasnya di peternakan.

Itu pasti akan lebih mudah baginya. Tidak seperti dirinya, siapapun yang akan disewanya yang jelas akan lebih mampu untuk bekerja dan merawat peternakan untuk waktu beberapa bulan yang dibutuhkan. Imajinasinya buyar ketika Chanyeol mengambil printah ayahnya, melangkah kedepan untuk mengambil kertas tersebut. Ia membuka lipatannya dan melihat sekilas list yang dibutuhkan.

"Apakah hanya ini yang bibi butuhkan?"

Terkesan dengan kebaikan Chanyeol, ayah Baekhyun mengernyit. "Ya, tapi untuk yang ini, Chanyeol, itu bukan pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan."

"Itu bukan masalah."

"Ini memang masalah Chanyeol—Baekhyun, mau kemana kau?"

Menyelinap diam-diam ke belakang, Chanyeol belum beranjak pergi seperti yang ia prediksikan. Ia berhenti melangkah, selangkah lagi menuju tangga. "Aku akan mandi."

"Aku baru saja memintamu untuk membelikan sesuatu di toko."

"Chanyeol bilang, ia akan melakukannya."

Sambil meninggikan suaranya pada anaknya sendiri, Mr. Byun menunjuk jari ke arahnya. "Aku menyuruhmu. Chanyeol telah melakukan hal lebih dari cukup untuk hari ini untuk orang yang membantumu secara cuma-cuma."

Cuma-cuma? Tatapan Baekhyun beraih kearah Chanyeol, tapi laki-laki itu mengalahkan pandangan darinya, menatap pada ayahnya. Memori itu menyeruak di pikiran Baekhyun bagaimana tuduhan-tuduhan yang ia ucapkan ke laki-laki itu sebelumnya, dan perasaan bersalah benar-benar menggerogotinya. Menelan ludah dengan gugup, ia membuka mulutnya untuk meminta penjelasan mengenai hal tersebut, tapi sekali lagi Chanyeol menyelanya.

"Paman, tak apa-apa. Biarkan Baekhyun pergi. Ini sama sekali bukan masalah buatku."

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya saat ia mengamati apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Kenapa ia membohonginya dan kemudian membelanya? Apakah untuk mencari muka. Menggertakkan rahangnya, Baekhyun berbalik arah kearah dua laki-laki yang lain, merebut kertas yang ada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Berhentiah berdebat. Aku akan melakukannya."

Ayahnya terlihat lega dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan saat ia membalikkan badannya kearah pintu. Pikirnya tidak ada susahnya memakai sepatu boot yang sudah ia pakai, jadi ia memakainya dari arah terbalik. Selama beberapa saat, ia menganggap kalau ia sudah benar-benar keren saat ia keluar rumah, tapi beberapa langkah setelahnya, ia sadar kalau ia melupakan sesuatu.

"Aku perlu kunci mobil."

Chanyeol belum beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi perhatiannya tertuju pada Baekhyun yang tengah kebingungan. Benar-banar membutuhkan usaha yang keras bagi si brunet untuk mengabaikannya.

"Kunci trukmu."

"Truk?" Mr Byun tertawa terkekeh, dan itu menyindir Baekhyun entah kenapa. "Tak taukah kau truknya tidak ada di rumah sekarang? Kalau ada, bukankah kau sudah melihatnya dari tadi."

"Apa maksudnya tidak ada truk dirumah?"

"Maksudku, truk itu tengah diperbaiki di bengkel," ayahnya manjelaskan dengan santai. "Ada masalah kebocoran di tangkinya. Aku tak mungkin membiarkannya kalau aku tak ingin membuang-buang bahan bakar saat berkendara." Rahang Baekhyun mulai mengeras karena geraman gigi-giginya menahan marah.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku ke toko!?" suaranya yang tinggi membuat Chanyeol jengkel.

"Baekhyun perhatikan nada bicaramu."

Ia menatap ke ayahnya seperti awal lagi. "Haruskah aku berjalan kaki!?"

"Ada sebuah sepeda tua di gudang. Kurasa kau bisa menggunakannya," Ayahnya berkata dengan pelan.

"Sepeda yang sama saat kau gunakan di bangku sekolah dulu, jadi mungkin terlihat berkarat di beberapa bagian." Isakan lolos dari mulut Baekhyun. Wajahnya mungkin terlihat putus asa sehingga Chanyeol menyelanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku akan mengantarnya ke toko." Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya. "Benarkah?" satu kata lolos sebelum ia sempat berpikir, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol berkata sambil menatap padanya.

"Chanyeol, menurutku ia—"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Chanyeol menolak untuk mendengarkan alasan lagi. "Seperti yang paman katakan, hari akan segera gelap, seingatku Baekhyun tidak pernah memasang lampu di sepedanya dan itu tidaklah aman bersepeda saat gelap nanti."

Laki-laki itu benar-benar masih ingat, Baekhyun tak dapat berkata-kata selain kagum padanya. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat sepeda sialan itu, apalagi kalau ia harus memasang lampu ketika ia masih dibangku sekolah dulu. Sambil mengernyit, Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Berikan aku kuncinya dan kau bisa tetap disini. Kau terlalu banyak membantu." Ia berkata dengan pelan. Tertawa simpul, Chanyeol memberinya ekspresi sindiran, tapi ia tidak melepaskan tangannya dari sentuhan Baekhyun. "Setelah kejadian gerbang itu, aku tidak akan lagi meminta tolong darimu." Mengalihkan pandangan dari Baekhyun yang masih menganga tak percaya, Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya pada laki-laki yang lebih tua yang menunggunya di tempat duduk yang sama. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

"Chanyeol—"

Keduanya, si ayah dan anak memanggilnya secara bersamaan, tapi ia tampak tak mempedulikannya. Dengan beberapa langkah, Chanyeol sudah berada di teras, menuruni tangga menuju truknya. Baekhyun mengamatinya melalui jendela rumahnya, benar-benar frustasi dengan sungguh keras kepalanya si Chanyeol itu.

"Dari sekian banyak orang kenapa kau memintanya..."

Pertanyaan itu lolos pelan tanpa nada protes. Malah lebih terdengar semacam nada sedih didalamnya. Perhatian Baekhyun terlalu terfokus dengan kejadian itu untuk menyadari sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak memintanya. Pemuda itu mendengar berita kalau aku memaksamu pulang dan dia menawarkan bantuan."

Baekhyun terdiam. Lalu, "Apa yang diinginkan sebagai gantinya?"

"Tak ada. Bahkan ia tidak meminta bayaran."

To be continued...

.

.

T/N

Gimana? Penasaran?

Masih banyak kejutan cerita di part selanjutnya, so stay tune for the next updates!

Thanks for reading and please leave comments. And HAPPY NEW YEAR to you all. ^^

#lovesign


	3. Chapter 2

**FOLLOWING THE BROKEN ROAD BACK TO YOU**

Written by **EXObubz**

Original Story

exobubz livejournal com/61796 html

(spasi diganti titik)

Indo Trans

Translated by Beescrescent75

 _ **PART 2**_

.

.

 _[T/N] Kenapa kok Chanyeol panggil Baekhyun dengan 'honey/dear/sayang?' Oke, jadi disini panggilan itu nggak ada maksud lain selain untuk penekanan pada pernyataan/sindiran yang dikatakan ke Baek aja ya guys, mungkin ada yg bingung tentang ini._

 _._

.

Chanyeol mengarahkan perhatiannya pada suara gebrakan di pintu penumpang truknya. Ia menghela nafas kasar menanggapi betapa kasarnya Baekhyun pada truknya, setelahnya ia mengunci pintu saat Baekhyun memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama?" Chanyeol mengeluh sambil menyalakan truknya.

"Aku harus mengambil ponselku di lantai atas."

"Sepertinya kau juga menyempatkan waktumu untuk berdandan."

Baekhyun beralih memandangnya. "Jelas aku sekilas mambasuh wajahku dan jariku mengoleskan sedikit foundation dan bedak. Tapi aku tetap telihat berantakan."

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja." Chanyeol berucap sambil memfokuskan perhatian ke jalan.

"Tidak, tidak berdasarkan apa yang kulihat di cermin." Baekhyun berkata lebih pada dirinya sendiri dibandingkan pada laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya. Ia menyalakan ponselnya, setelah beberapa menit, ia menghela nafasnya.

"Sejujurnya bagaimana caramu bertahan hidup di tempat seperti ini?"

"Mudah saja. Menggunakan telepon. Benda yang terhubung dengan tiang telepon."

"Oh, hahaha," Baekhyun tertawa terpaksa. "Aku lupa betapa kunonya tempat membosankan ini." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Disini bukan tempat yang membosankan bagiku."

"Tempat ini seperti tanah kosong yang membosankan bagiku."

"Tanah kosong yang membosankan? Tanah kosong adalah sebutan yang tepat untuk tempat gersang. Tempat yang dihasilkan oleh aktifitas perkotaan seperti Seoul?" Hal kedua yang Chanyeol sampaikan, ia tau kalau ia berlebihan, dapat ia rasakan suasana dingin tercipta diantara mereka.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberitahumu kalau perkotaan telah menetapkan pajak yang akan mengurangi pulusi udara, dan semoga saja hal yang sama untuk polusi limbah untuk lima tahun mendatang."

Baekhyun menanggapi. Benar-benar hal luar biasa bagaimana cara si giant dapat membuatnya marah dengan sangat cepat. Terlebih lagi ponselnya yang juga sejak tadi menambah kekesalannya.

"Kami orang-orang dikota sadar betul dengan cara menjaga lingkungan agar menjadi lebih baik, dasar orang tolol tak berpendidikan."

"Tak berpendidikan?" Chanyeol terkekeh. "Jika itu yang benar-benar kau pikirkan tentangku, teruskan saja, aku orang tolol tak berpendidikan yang tak pernah pergi kuliah."

"Kau memang tidak kuliah."

Sambil menaikkan ponselnya ke tempat yang lebih tinggi. Baekhyun mencoba berbagai cara untuk mendapat sinyal. Dengan wajah tersenyum tak percaya, Chanyeol melihat ke arahnya.

"Dari mana kau tau aku tidak kuliah?"

"Hanya tau saja."

"Ya jelas sekali, karena kau tau segalanya."

Memutar matanya malas, Baekhyun menurunkan kembali ponselnya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya, tapi aku tau satu hal yang pasti, kau tidak kuliah. Hell, kau bahkan tidak pernah keluar dari desa ini. Hal termudah yang seharusnya siapapun bisa melakukannya. Pergi dari desa ini. Semua orang bisa melakukannya bahkan orang bodohpun, tapi kau tidak."

"Pergi meninggalkan tempat ini sangat mudah, bahkan untuk orang bodoh sekalipun?" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada mengejek dan mencengkeram stir lebih erat.

"Kau telah melakukannya kan? Kau meninggalkan tempat ini, lalu apa? Apakah dengan pergi dari sini kau berubah menjadi seperti orang-orang bodoh itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Aku—Oh God! Bukan itu maksudku!" Sambil menggerutu, Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi penumpang.

Ia terdiam lalu melambai-lambaikan ponselnya ke semua arah sambil menggerutu. "Kenapa sekalipun kau tidak pernah menjadi orang yang benar-benar berguna dan membangun tower untuk sinyal ponsel?"

Sambil mengacak surai dengan tangan kirinya, Chanyeol menggeram sambil menatap kearahnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau butuhkan sampai-sampai membuatmu bertingkah kekanakan sepert ini?"

"Aku harus menghubungi Kris." Sambil menyedekapkan tangannya, Baekhyun melihat kearah jendela. "Ia menelfonku beberapa kali saat aku kesini. Aku berniat akan menghubunginya balik ketika aku sampai di peternakan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata disini sama sekali tidak ada sinyal."

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menanggapi pernyataan Baekhyun, dan seperti percakapan-percakapan sebelumnya yang berakhir menggantung seperti biasa. Tapi tampak ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan percakapan yang berakhir kali ini. Baekhyun tidak ingin menerka-nerka kenapa, tapi ia merasakan entah ada sesuatu yang sulit untuk ditebak ketika percakapan mereka berakhir begitu saja. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan hal itu lagi, sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk menyalakan radio secara acak untuk meredam kesunyian yang tercipta.

Ketika mereka tiba di pusat perbelanjaan di kota kecil itu, matahari telah setengah tenggelam dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang tadi menerpa nampaknya telah berubah menjadi dingin. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke toko, mengambil troli untuknya sampai ketika akhirnya Chanyeol memintanya untuk meletakkan troli itu dan beralih mengambil keranjang.

Merasa tidak puas karena tugas itu harusnya ia yang melakukan, Baekhyun mengambil keranjang dari tangan kasar milik pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku yang membawa listnya, aku yang akan melakukannya. Terimakasih untuk tumpangannya, kau bisa menugguku disini."

"Kau sudah lama meninggalkan tempat ini, aku tidak yakin kau tau letak-letak barang itu saat ini, dan seperti yang kau bilang, aku juga ingin cepat pulang."

"Well, kau bisa pulang dari tadi sebenarnya kan?" Baekhyun berkata, tersenyum pada orang-orang yang terlihat memperhatikan mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar dengan penampilannya. "Ayo kita bergegas." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah."

Pehatian Baekhyun teralihkan ketika bunyi dering ponselnya terdengar. Dengan cepat-cepat ia merogoh kantongnya dan mengumpat sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. "F*ck. Sinyal. Benar-benar ada sinyal." Ketika ia tersadar kalau mungkin sinyalnya akan lenyap kapan saja, dengan gerakan kilat ia mengangkat telfonnya. "Hello? Kris? Yeah, Ini aku!"

Chanyeol berjalan lebih cepat, dan tentu Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena si giant mungkin mencoba sopan padanya, ia juga merasa tidak perlu khawatir akan ketinggalan jejak si giant.

"Uh apa? Well, aku pulang kerumah orang tuaku saat ini. Dan jelas tidak mungkin bagiku untuk memakai ponsel atau email. Mereka tidak mempunyai akses internet. Kau juga paham alasannya..."

Mereka melewati deretan barang, tapi Baekhyun tidak yakin apa yang sedang mereka cari. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang telah mengatasi tugas belanjanya. "Bukan, sudah kukatakan padamu.. Kris dengarkan aku, aku minta maaf, sungguh. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pagi itu... Bagaimana aku bisa tau apa yang terjadi saat itu? Aku juga menelfonmu tapi kau tidak—Ah tidak, tidak. Aku menelfonmu. Kau bisa menghubungi lewat telepon kantor dan memastikan apakah itu hal yang akan membuatmu puas...Ugh. Baiklah. Oke. Kita akan bicara lagi. Aku akan mengirimimu sms nomor telpon orang tuaku. Okay? Goodbye."

Setelah mendongak, baekhyun tau kalau sepasang mata sedang mengawasinya. "Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?"

Bibir Baekhyun menggumam tak jelas. God, ia benar-benar susah dihadapi.

"Kau tau tidak?—Bukan apa-apa." Mengedikkan bahunya, Chanyeol berpindah ke deretan selanjutnya, membawa Baekhyun ke deret yang tepat untuk barang yang mereka butuhkan. Membutuhkan sekitar 15 menit untuk menemukan semua barang yang dibutuhkan.

Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja sampai saat mereka sampai di kasir ketika Baekhyun berbalik arah dengan cepat sampai-sampai membuat Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku melupakan..."

"Kau melupakan apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan cukup keras, sambil menundukkan badannya menajamkan telinganya pada perkataan Baekhyun.

Dengan menggeram, Baekhyun menelan hidup-hidup harga dirinya. "Aku melupakan dompetku."

"Sungguh sangat disayangkan, bagaimana ini."

Si brunet menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Katakan kalau kau sedang bercanda."

"Aku berkata ke ayahmu kalau aku akan memberimu tumpangan. Aku tidak berkata kalau aku akan membayar semuanya." Dengan marah, Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya dan menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau! Kau benar-benar laki-laki sombong dan sungguh sangat keras kepala! Kau sungguh tidak berperasaan!"

Sambil menerima dengan biasa makian yang ditujukan kepadanya, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mengejek padanya, dan mendorongnya menyingkir saat penjaga kasir selesai memindai semua barang belanjaannya. Merogoh ke kantong belakangnya, ia mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil sebuah _black card_. Mata Baekhyun sepenuhnya tertuju pada kartu yang mungkin hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa kalangan orang dan menatap kembali ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya sekilas lewat ekor matanya.

Tidak seperti Baekhyun, wanita yang saat ini sedang menerima kartu itu terlihat biasa saja dengan kartu itu. Dan hal yang saat ini ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun adalah "What the f*ck?"

Mereka berjalan keluar dari toko, tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit berlari. Chanyeol mengambil langkah lebih panjang dan cepat dari biasanya, ditambah lagi bahwa laki-laki itu tidak membawa satupun barang belanjaan yang mereka beli. Ketika mereka sampai di truk, Baekhyun meletakkan barangnya di dekat kakinya dan selanjutnya balik menatap kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau punya _black card_?"

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu."

"Aku—ugh." Baekhyun berusaha memakai sabuk pengamannya dulu. "Oke, sekarang jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau bisa memiliki _black card_."

"Taukah kau pepatah _curiosity killed the cat_."

"Terserah. Jelaskan padaku sekarang. Aku benar-benar penasaran."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya, melihatnya sekilas. "Kenapa hal ini membuatmu penasaran? Aku orang tolol tak berpendidikan kan?"

"Ya, tapi—"

"Maka dari itu, kau tidak ada gunanya bertanya," chanyeol menyergah dan memberi penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

.

.

.

" _ **Aku ingin tinggal di**_ _ **sebuah**_ _ **mansion suatu hari nanti. Sebuah rumah dimana sinar matahari akan masuk saat subuh, jadi aku bisa terbangun dengan sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahku setiap paginya. Kemudian aku akan berbalik dan bangun disampingmu. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat**_ _ **sempurna**_ _ **?"**_

" _ **Aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau itu adalah ide yang bagus. Dimana kita**_ _ **harus**_ _ **membangun mansion itu?"**_

" _ **Di dekat danau. Ya benar di dekat danau. Aku ingin halaman yang luas yang menuju ke arah danau juga."**_

" _ **Ada permintaan lain?"**_

" _ **Aku tak yakin. Mungkin tempat yang luas untuk pernikahan."**_

" _ **Kau ingin pernikahan ini berlangsung di mansionmu?"**_

" _ **Mansion kita, Park. Dan ya, aku ingin seperti itu. Aku ingin setiap kenangan yang terjadi di rumah itu berawal di waktu aku memulai hidupku secara resmi denganmu. Semua hal terkecilpun yang akan kita lalui."**_

.

.

.

Memberi makan ternak adalah hal yang paling disukai Baekhyun tiap harinya. Setelah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku hewan-hewan ternak, ia bahkan berani melakukan hal lebih pada mereka dengan mengelus mereka dan menggendongnya ketika Chanyeol mengangkat jerami untuk kuda. Karena Baekhyun tetap pada prinsipnya kalau ia terlalu lemah untuk mengangkat jerami-jerami itu yang mana harus menggunakan semacam garuk besi.

Baekhyun memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri dengan kandang kelinci, dimana ayahnya memiliki lima ekor kelinci betina dan empat ekor kelinci jantan. Baekhyun tau kalau biasanya kelinci itu sering digunakan sebagai hewan terjinak untuk menarik pengunjung atraksi kebun binatang di kota. Sejauh ini ia tidak menemukan bahaya untuk menjeda pekerjaannya sejenak untuk menghampiri mereka, membelai bulu lembut mereka dan melihat kepolosan mereka saat memakan makanan yang ia pegang.

Chanyeol memergokinya sesekali. Ia marah, membentak padanya yang berkeliaran kemana-mana saat ia mancarinya, tapi ketika ia menemukan perhatian Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya tertuju pada hewan berbulu itu, ekspresinya berubah melunak sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menjauh dan memerintahkan si brunet untuk cepat-cepat.

Di akhir pekan, Baekhyun mengerjakan tugasnya sendirian. Chanyeol menelfonnya satu jam setelah ia seharusnya datang untuk membicarakan beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan. Baekhyun adalah orang yang mengangkat telfonnya, dan kemudian bertanya-tanya dengan sikap laki-laki itu sambil dengan cepat menutup teleponnya.

Baekhyun berlari menuju gudang sampai ia menyadari kalau ia tidak perlu khawatir tentang jadwal pekerjaannya. Tidak akan ada orang yang memaksanya untuk tetap bekerja saat itu, jadi ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia bisa lebih santai. Setelah memberi makan ayam dan babi, Baekhyun menghampiri kandang kelinci sebelum ia keluar dari tempat itu.

Ia tidak melakukan banyak pekerjaaan. Sapi-sapi telah merumput di tanah lapang yang hangat ditemani suasana angin yang sepoi-sepoi. Sebenarnya itu harusnya menjadi hari yang indah, kecuali fakta bahwa ia harus tetap bekerja. Menghela nafas pelan, Baekhyun mengambil garuk untuk memulai menggaruk jerami untuk tiga ekor kuda yang dimiliki ayahnya untuk kepentingan rekreasi, ia menyadari kalau jerami yang ada sudah terlalu banyak.

Sambil mengambil lagi jerami tersebut, ia kemudian berpikir kalau mungkin Chanyeol sudah memberi porsi yang lebih banyak hari sebelumnya saat ia melakukan pekerjaan itu. Seolah-olah menolak pemikirannya, Baekhyun mengangkat garuk besi itu dan menjatuhkannya ke tumpukan jerami yang ada. Walaupun ia belum menekan terlalu dalam garuk ke dalam tumpukan jerami itu, ia berjalan mundur ke kandang dan menaburkan jerami itu keatas tumpukan yang telah diletakkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Jerami yang kuambil lebih enak dari pada yang diambil olehnya." Baekhyun berkata pada ternak-ternak yang nyatanya tidak begitu peduli, mereka tengah melihatnya dengan semangat mengambil kembali jerami dengan garuknya dari tempat yang sama.

Untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun menyadari kalau dirinya sungguh berfikir kalau sekarang ia sungguh merasa kesepian. Secara fisik tepatnya. Di kehidupan normalnya, kehidupan tanpa kotoran dan binatang ternak, ia tdak pernah sendirian. Orang-orang selalu bergantung padanya dan menawarkan makan siang bersama dan hal lainnya. Ia selalu sibuk sampai-sampai ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk merasakan kesepian entah apapun yang terjadi padanya.

Dan ketika ia sedikit merasakan perasaan itu, ia akan mengambil sepatunya dan pergi shopping. Kadang-kadang ia akan mampir ke kantor dan beradu argumen dengan managernya Kris, yang kadang hanya untuk mendapatkan uang darinya lalu pergi. Selalu ada pesta-pesta yang membuatnya tetap sibuk. Selalu ada show dan runways untuk dijalani dan selalu tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan tentang pertemanan.

Tapi keretakan di kehidupan sempurnanya kadang sering terjadi, dan itu biasanya terjadi dihari dimana ia membuka ponselnya dan ia dimasukkan ke grup chat oleh teman-temannya yang memberi tahu bahwa salah satu dari mereka ada yang bertunangan atau akan menikah.

Hari-hari itu adalah hari dimana Baekhyun hanya akan berbaring di tempat tidurnya sampai ia tidak bisa mengatasi rasa sesak dan berteriak dalam diam lagi. Baekhyun biasa menyebut hari-hari itu sebagai hari-hari _coffee mate_ , hanya karena ia akan pergi ke kedai kopi sambil beharap bahwa seseorang akan berbicara padanya—karenanya ia sebut "teman atau mate".

Setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan kesendiriannya, ia menyadari kalau ia telah melamun sambil menatap pada kotoran selama lebih dari dua menit. Terlebih ia merasa begitu malu menyadari kalau dirinya tengah merindukan laki-laki tidak sabaran yang biasanya membentaknya menyuruhnya melakukan ini dan itu dan mengajarinya beberapa hal.

Begitulah kenyataanya. Ia telah selesai melakukan tugas yang harus dikerjakan, kecuali tugas tambahan yang biasanya mereka lakukan seperti memperbaiki sesuatu. Baekhyun tidak tau mana yang rusak dan mana yang tidak. Hell, semuanya terlihat rusak dimatanya!

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, ia tau dan biasanya ia akan menunjukkan bagaimana cara melakukannya dari satu pekerjaaan ke pekerjaan yang lainnya, tapi sekarang ia tidak ada, jadi Baekhyun merasa kalau dirinya...tersesat.

Merasa terganggu karena pikirannya selalu merujuk ke satu laki-laki itu, Baekhyun berjalan ke gudang dan menemukan sepeda tua yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah beberapa kali berlarian dengan sederet list tugas yang harus ia selesaikan, ia tanpa ragu mengambil barang berkarat itu dari tempatnya, mengecek apakah masih bisa dipakai.

Bannya sedikit agak kempes, dan baekhyun harus menggunakan pompa yang ada untuk mengatasinya. Sepeda itu juga terlihat sangat berdebu, karena bertahun-tahun mungkin tidak dipakai, jadi ia mencari baju bekas untuk membersihkankannya. Setelah mengecek dan memastikan kalau rem masih berfungsi, ia mengendarainya keluar rumah, menyenderkannya sejenak untuk meminta ijin pada orang tuanya untuk bersepeda keluar sejenak, yang mana ia sendiri tidak tau tujuan utamanya kemana.

"Aku akan berkeliling disekitar kota," ia berucap sambil mengeluarkan sepatu bootnya, meletakkannya di teras dan mengambil beberapa sneaker lusuh miliknya dulu yang ia temukan di loteng.

Ayahnya meletakkan korannya untuk melihat anak laki-lakinya yang tengah terburu-buru, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berkomentar dengan pemandangan tersebut. Ia hanya sekilas bertanya, "Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?"

"Ya," Baekhyun mengeluh sambil ia menalikan salah satu tali sepatunya. "Aku berangkat sekarang,"

"Bye honey!" Ibunya menyahut. "Pulanglah saat makan malam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan pulang saat makan malam. Bye."

Ia melambaikan tangannya, turun dari teras setelahnya. Menatap pada sepedanya dengan senang, ia merasa seperti bernostalgia ke masa-masa dimana ia selalu bersama sepedanya. Sambil tersenyum senang, ia menegakkan sepedanya dan mengayuh sepedanya sampai ia tiba di jalan utama desanya. Kemudian ia memilih ke arah kanan, menuju arah timur ke kota.

Toko-toko kecil dan apotek muncul di pemandangan sekitar dan Baekhyun merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat di hatinya melihat tempat dimana ia tumbuh dewasa. Toko permen masih tetap buka disana, dan juga perpustakaan yang selalu terlambat sepuluh bulan untuk merilis koleksi-koleksi buku terbaru.

Rumah makan kecil dan kafe dengan gaya kuno yang terlihat seperti pasangan tua masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Nyatanya, mereka sekarang tidaklah se buruk dan sepi seperti yang ada di ingatan Baekhyun—atau mungkin ingatannya yang salah. Saat ia tiba di jalan utama yang membentang di seluruh kota, Baekhyun mulai menuntun sepedanya di sampingnya.

Penglihatannya merujuk dari satu jendela kaca ke jendela kaca yang lainnya, melihat setiap barang berbeda yang dijejerkan. Terlihat sungguh menghibur menyadari bahwa beberapa hal telah banyak berubah, di waktu yang sangat singkat saat ia tidak berada disana. Ia merasakan damai untuk beberapa alasan, dan ia tahu benar bahwa itu bukanlah karena sinar matahari hangat yang menyapa kulitnya dengan angin sejuk yang menerpanya. Ini adalah hari yang indah untuk berjalan-jalan, dan mungkin inilah penyebab membaiknya moodnya. Ia berjalan sepanjang jalan utama lebih jauh lagi ketika ia berbailk melihat restoran kecil berkonsep outdoor. Kemudian ia berhenti.

Di seberang jalan tampak Chanyeol dengan pakaian terbaiknya sedang duduk dengan wanita di depannya. Mereka sedang makan sesuatu—Baekhyun sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk peduli makanan apa yang mereka makan.

Apakah itu sebuah kencan? Baekhyun menatap pemandangan itu layaknya seorang pengamat dan kemudian ia dengan pelan berjalan menjauh. Setelah beberapa saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan lebih cepat.

Jika itu memang sebuah kencan, maka Baekhyun merasa senang karena seseorang yang ketus seperti Chanyeol tengah berusaha berhubungan dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Itu merupakan sebuah kemajuan dan Baekhyun jelas menyukai kemajuan dalam berbagai hal! Semisal di bidang sains, matematika, kemajuan sosial, atau apapun itu. Ini sangat bagus bahwa Chanyeol mencoba melakukan sebuah kemajuan.

Tapi, dari semua tempat yang ada mengapa mesti restoran itu?

Bukan berarti bahwa tempat itu spesial bagi Baekhyun atau bagaimana. Nyatanya itu bukanlah restoran dimana Chanyeol melamarnya, tapi pemandangannya terlihat begitu familiar. Tempat dimana ia berdiri, adalah tempat dimana Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangannya.

Setelah menempuh setengah jalan dari jalan utama, Baekhyun menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya menuju sebuah danau yang masih ia ingat. Ia mengambil jalur melewati jalan utama sampai ujung jalan, lalu melewati jalan berdebu dan bergelombang. Terlihat aneh memang ketika ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Biasanya ia akan mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, tapi siapa yang akan ia kesankan dengan penampilan bersihnya ngomong-omong? Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan penampilannya.

Baekhyun menyusuri jalan itu, merasa nostalgia dengan pohon-pohon yang semakin lebat di area tersebut. Di sisi danau ini, Baekhyun membangun impiannya—atau mungkin impian di masa lalunya. Untuk tinggal di sebuah area dimana disana terdapat air yang mengalir, dengan beban hidup yang jauh darinya, adalah hal yang dulu selalu ia katakan. Bagaimana caranya mewujudkan impiannya tanpa satu truk penuh berisi uang di dalamnya, memikirkan itu kembali membuat Baekhyun menyadari bahwa itu mustahil untuk diwujudkan.

Ia menenggelamkan pikirannya sendiri lewat pohon-pohon yang ia lalui, mengayuh sepedanya sambil setengah berpikir disela-selanya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia teringat bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol dulu pernah mengukir nama mereka di sebuah pohon yang unik, pohon yang jauh lebih besar dari yang lainnya di tempat ini. Seperti layaknya pasangan muda yang masih polos, yang berpikiran mereka akan selalu bersama selamanya, dan menyadari kenyataannya sekarang ternyata hal itu hanyalah sebuah mitos.

Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia perlu melihat pohon itu hanya untuk sekedar mengagumi indahnya alam disekitar, Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya dengan lebih cepat sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat. Baekhyun melewati semua tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memancing. Ia tersenyum sendiri ketika ia melewati beberapa tempat dimana dulu saat ia masih bersekolah ia memaksakan dirinya untuk terjun ke air di tempat itu.

Setiap bagian dari danau anehnya memiliki kenangan tersendiri dan Baekhyun benar-benar tertawa ketika mengingatnya, memikirkan betapa bodohnya ia saat remaja dulu.

Ketika akhirnya ia menemukan pohon itu, Baekhyun tertegun dan terpana sungguh berbedanya perkembangan pemandangan disekitar pohon tersebut. Diluar ingatanya tentang tempat tersebut, sekarang telah berdiri megah sebuah rumah dengan area halaman yang menakjubkan.

Untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun lupa akan semua hal tentang pohon tersebut dan ia menghentikan sepedanya tepat di gerbang masuk rumah itu lalu duduk disekitar area air yang berkilauan. Sambil menggosok pelan matanya, ia sungguh sulit mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

Sebuah rumah putih, dengan dua bangunan utama yang berdiri kokoh dan hampir terlihat mustahil dapat berdiri di area tersebut, namun nyatanya berdiri megah tepat ditengah area pepohonan dan jalan seadanya menuju area tersebut.

Bunga-bunga tertanam rapi dan terurus dengan sangat indah. Kaca jendela berwarna hitam mempertegas karakter rumah tersebut begitu juga dengan warna merah cerah cerobong asapnya. Baekhyun masuk ke area rumah tersebut, merasa terhipnotis dengan rumah itu. Seolah-olah ia sedang menatap rumah impian yang diinginkannya suatu hari nanti.

Detailnya benar-benar dapat ia rasakan dari rumah tersebut. Mulai dari bangunan maupun layoutnya, bahkan sampai pada bagaimana alat penerangan yang tergantung tepat di pintu utama. Itu semua adalah hal yang dulu ada dalam mimpinya. Terlalu terpana dengan rumah itu, hampir saja Baekhyun menjatuhkan sepedanya ketika ia mendengar suara dari belakangnya, memanggilnya.

Ketika membalikkan badannya, ia melihat wajah innocent seorang laki-laki yang telah ia salahkan sebagai penyebab semua penderitaan yang ia alami.

"Kyungsoo." Dengan senyum canggung, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya saat laki-laki yang terlihat penasaran itu mendekatinya, sambil membawa gerobak merah kecil di tangannya.

"Kudengar ayahmu memaksamu kembali kesini," Kyungsoo berkata sambil berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Apakah kau sedang jalan-jalan?"

Ia mengangguk. "Ya." Baekhyun lalu menjawab, sambil menyadari terdapat beberapa kotoran dan bunga-bunga didalam gerobak.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Terlihat jelas bahwa Kyungsoo tengah melakukan sesuatu saat itu. Ia membenarkan topinya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan bersih. "Aku hanya sedang berkebun. Aku harus menanam ini di beberapa tempat. Mereka tengah benar-benar mekar saat ini, jadi mereka sudah siap ditanam di tanah sekarang."

Sambil Baekhyun mendengarkan, ia tersenyum. Jadi rumah itu milik Kyungsoo, sepertinya begitu. Hal itu tidak sepenuhnya mengagetkan sebenarnya. Kyungsoo memang selalu terlihat lemah walaupun ekspresi wajahnya sedikit tidak menyenangkan, dan merupakan anak dari laki-laki terpandang jelaslah ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan pada siapapun. Tuan Do pasti telah membangun rumah itu untuk anaknya dan mungkin sekarang Kyungsoo sedang bersantai melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

"Well, mereka terlihat cantik."

"Benar," Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap ke arah bunga-bunga itu. "Jadi bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, mengetahui kalau kau istirahat dari permodelan dan kembali ke peternakan?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut," ia menjawab.

"Kau harus merawat dengan hati-hati tanganmu. Kau dari dulu memiliki jari-jari yang cantik. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan peternakan merusaknya jika aku jadi kau," Kyungsoo berkata, terlihat khawatir sambil melihat tangan Baekhyun. "Apakah kau memakai sarung tangan saat bekerja di peternakan?"

"Chanyeol memberiku sepasang sarung tangan," Baekhyun menjawabnya, merasa sedikit tidak nyaman ketika menyebutkan nama mantannya di depan laki-laki yang menyebabkan putusnya hubungan mereka. "Ia tidak akan membiarkan aku bekerja tanpa sarung tangan."

"Well, Chanyeol memang selalu perhatian dari dulu."

Baekhyun hampir saja mendengus kesal.

"Apakah kau mau bunga? Mereka berada di pot-pot yang terpisah, jadi kau bisa membawa salah satu. Mungkin ibumu akan sangat senang dengan mereka?"

"Aku, uh—"

"Oh tunggu!" Kyungsoo melepaskan gerobaknya. "Maukah kau menandatangani sesuatu untukku? Potretmu ada di cover majalah Elle beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan aku memiliki salinan majalah itu di dalam rumah."

"Oh, baiklah." Baekhyun menjawab sambil memberinya senyum simpul. "Aku kan menandatanganinya untukmu."

"Baguslah! Aku akan segera kembali."

Kyungsoo meninggalkan gerobaknya yang penuh bunga yang belum tertanam untuk berlari kedalam rumah. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk membantu laki-laki itu untuk mendorongnya grobaknya kedepan rumah dimana disana terdapat sekarung pupuk dan kotoran yang berceceran.

Ketika ia menunggu, ia melihat keatas kearah kemegahan rumah itu, ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya kenapa Kyungsoo bertingkah sangat ramah. Untuk ukuran laki-laki yang mencuri tunangan temannya, ia terlihat begitu santai dan biasa saja ketika berbicara padanya.

Ia ingin membenci laki-laki yang masuk ke dalam rumah yang ia impikan menjadi miliknya, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa. Yang benar saja, Kyungsoo memberinya bunga, dan untuk beberapa alasan, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa membencinya setelah melihat perlakuannya.

Selain itu ia juga sudah melupakan beberapa kejadian setelah berakhirnya pertunangan mereka, dan itu membutuhkan waktu genap satu tahun untuk berhenti memikirkan hal tersebut. Mengambil napas panjang, Baekhyun memutar bahunya, berkonsentrasi menghilangkan kemarahannya. Itu adalah masa lalu, dan Kyungsoo tidak terlihat seperti seorang iblis yang dibenci Baekhyun dulu saat ia meneriakkan nama itu sambil memakan es krimnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyungsoo kembali kedepan rumah dengan majalah tebal di tangannya dan sebuah pena. Ia berjalan melewati teras dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, menggenggam barang bawaannya. "Ini terasa aneh meminta seseorang yang telah kau kenal seumur hidupmu untuk sebuah tanda tangan."

"Benar sekali," Baekhyun tertawa lalu mengambil majalah dan pena itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk kutulis? Hanya namaku atau sesuatu yang lain disitu?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dan sedikit berpikir. Kemudian sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya. "Oh, aku tau. Bagaimana dengan 'Untuk penggemar terbesarku. Love Baekhyun.'?"

"Terbesar? Mungkin maksudmu terberat?" si laki laki itu tetap memaksa menggunakan kata 'terbesar', dan Baekhyun hanya mengikutinya setelahnya.

"Akankah kau membingkai ini Kyungsoo? Akankah kau letakkan ini di figura?"

Sambil tertawa, Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lain pada itu nanti."

"Jangan menjualnya online, karena jelas aku akan mengetahuinya." Goda Baekhyun sambil memberikan majalah yang sudah ditandatanganinya dan penanya, lalu Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah gerobak. "Aku membawanya kesini untukmu."

"Oh, terima kasih. Kau bisa membawa salah satu pot bunganya."

Baekhyun benar-baner tidak berniat untuk untuk membawa pulang salah satu bunga itu, tapi kelihatannya Kyungsoo sangat ingin ia membawa salah satu bunga tersebut. Ia kemudian memilih salah satu bunga biasa dan bukan yang terbaik dari yang akan ditanam Kyungsoo.

"Apakah menurutmu kau akan bisa mengendarai sepedamu dengan satu tangan pulang ke rumah?"

"Ya, aku bisa. Terima kasih bunganya Kyungsoo."

Sambil melambaikan tangannya, kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk tanda tangannya. Senang bertemu denganmu, Baek. Kau terlihat sangat baik."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Soo. Sampai jumpa."

Saat Baekhyun di perjalanan akhirnya menuju rumah di petang itu, ia mendengar klakson saat ia mengayuh sepedanya setelah beberapa jam mengendarainya. Membalikkan pandangannya, ia menyipitkan matanya melihat bagian depan sebuah mobil yang sejak tadi mengikutinya dan akhirnya mobil itu mempercepat lajunya untuk menyamai kecepatan Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk meliburkan diri dari pekerjaanmu?"

Memutar bola matanya malas, Baekhyun benar-benar berniat untuk melempar pot bunganya kearah mobil itu.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku, asal kau tau."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu." Baekhyun menjawab dengan tegas.

Chanyeol tetap menatap jalan dengan tajam, dengan hati-hati agar tidak menabrak sepeda itu.

"Jadi apakah ketika nanti aku cek, atap kandang ayam sudah benar-benar diperbaiki?"

Sial. Mungkin ia tidak melakukan hal yang seharusnya diselesaikannya, tapi sungguh itu bahkan hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan—yakni untuk hal memperbaiki sesuatu. Ayam-ayamnya akan baik-baik saja, paling tidak untuk satu malam saja.

"Itu akan segera selesai diperbaiki," Baekhun menekankan

Si giant merasa kesal sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari tanaman yang dibawa Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa memiliki itu?" ia bertanya dengan cukup tajam.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari nada tajam tersebut. "Kyungsoo memberikannya padaku." Merasa bingung, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun. "Kau mengayuh sepedamu kerumah Kyungsoo? Rumahnya berjarak 20 menit dari kota! Dan itu jika kau naik mobil, Baekhyun."

Memelototi ke arah pengemudi dari mobil sialan itu, Baekhyun memberitahunya kalau sama sekali tidak berusaha membuat lelucon tentang jawabannya mengenai bunga itu. Ia benar-benar tidak dalam mood untuk bercanda. Seluruh badannya merasa kram.

"Bukan rumah orang tuanya bodoh! Tapi rumah Kyungsoo."

"Itulah maksudku!" Chanyeol balas menjawab dengan nada tinggi, merasa kalau ia sedang berbicara pada seorang bocah.

"Hanya mengingatkan kau mungkin lupa kalau dia tinggal duapuluh—"

"Apakah kau paham apa yang kumaksud?" Baekhyun menyanggahnya. "Kau membicarakan rumah paman dan bibi Do. Sementara Kyungsoo tinggal di dekat danau. Disitulah ia memberiku bunga ini."

"Danau?" Chanyeo terdiam, memberi tatapan yang susah diartikan pada Baekhyun. "Dan apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disana, dirumah Soo?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Ingin melihat-lihat pemandangan mungkin." Saat ia mengatakan itu, Baekhyun hampir saja terperosok ke batas jalan dan secepatnya berbelok ke arah sisi yang lain.

Sebelum Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Baekhyun mengerem dan menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengerem juga. Seperti yang ia duga Chanyeol melompat keluar dari truknya dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Baekhyun menemukan cara bijaksana untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang mungkin diajukan Chanyeol, maka ia bertanya lebih dulu.

"Apakah sekarang kau menuju kearah rumahku?"

"Dan jika iya?"

"Bisakah kau mengantarku? Aku lelah."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Itu karena kau tidak pernah makan, dan ketika kau makan kau hanya makan sesuatu dengan porsi yang sangat kecil sekecil jempolku."

Sambil mengedikkan bahunya, Baekhyun membiarkan komentar yang diberikan Chanyeol lewat begitu saja. Ia turun dari sepedanya, menggenggam tanaman dalam potnya, dan berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol menuju bagian belakang truk untuk meletakkan sepeda itu disana.

Ia membuka pintu penumpang dan menaikkan alisnya ketika ia melihat sebuah folder manila di kursi. Lalu ia memindahkannya ke dasbor dan duduk. Saat ia memasang sabuk pengamannya, Chanyeol telah kembali duduk di sampingnya yang juga sedang memasangkan sabuk pengamannya.

"Aku sungguh tak percaya kalau kau menerima bunga beserta potnya." Baekhyun memicingkan pendengarannya. Itu terdengar seperti Chanyeol seolah-olah menahan tawanya.

"Ia bilang mungkin ibuku akan menyukai bunganya."

"Well, aku tidak menanamnya untukmu."

"Aku juga tidak pernah memintanya darimu."

"Baguslah pekerjaanku menjadi lebih ringan."

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "Pekerjaanku menjadi lebih ringan?'," ia menirukan dan tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau terdengar seperti seorang bocah barusan."

"Apakah kau bercanda? Seperti itulah kau terlihat setiap harinya, Byun Baekhun."

"Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, kau melakukan hal itu setiap harinya. Dan kau terbiasa dengan hal tersebut."

"Kau melakukan hal itu setiap harinya. Dan kau terbiasa dengan hal tersebut." Baekhyun mengejek dengan memelankan nada bicaranya untuk menyindir kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Well, kau terdengar seperti orang tua saat bicara."

Chanyeol lalu menjawabnya dan menatapnya serius. "Kurasa itu tidak benar."

"Itu memag benar." Baekhyun tetap memaksa. Memajukan badannya ke dasbor dan mengambil folder manila dan menggenggamnya. "Lalu apa ini? Ini ada di kursi saat aku membuka pintu untuk masuk."

Sebelum Baekhyun dapat membuka isi dari folder itu, Chanyeol menyahut foldernya dan meletakkannya di sisi dekat mobil disebelahnya. "Apa kau memang selalu mencampuri urusan orang lain seperti ini?" ia bertanya sambil sedikit merasa kesal.

Baekyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tak tau. Kau pernah ingin menikahiku dulu. Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya padaku apakah aku seperti ini." Saat ia tertawa, Chanyeol terdiam tidak ikut tertawa dengannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong taukah kau, kubilang kau berubah lebih cerewet sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu. Apakah kau kehilangan sopan santun juga saat kau berubah menjadi orang terkenal, sayang?"

"Sopan santun? Kaulah orang yang tak punya sopan santun." Baekhyun balik membalas.

"Honey, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk kedalam trukku ketika kau mengeluh lelah jika aku tidak punya sopan santun seperti seorang gentleman."

Baekhyun mencengkeram pot bunganya, memikirkan resiko yang mungkin akan membuat pot itu retak kalau ia memukulkan pot itu ke kepala Chanyeol. Memikirkan kalau mungkin membunuh si sopir juga akan berakhir membunuh dirinya sendiri, si brunet akhirnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan menggerutu kesal.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan di rumahku ngomong-ngomong?"

"Untuk mengecek keadaanmu," Chanyeol berkata singkat. "Aku merasa bertanggung jawab pada ayahmu dan meyakinkan padanya kalau peternakannya masih tetap berjalan. Dan tidak merasa terbebani dengan anak laki-lakinya yang tidak berperasaan."

"Oh benarkah." Baekhyun menjawab dan tertawa renyah.

Dia menurunkan kaca dan menggunakannya untuk bercermin. Merasa tidak puas dengan kekacauan yang ia liat, ia menghela napasnya, ia tau benar kalau ia tidak akan bisa memperbaiki penampilannya—tapi ia tetap masih mencobanya. Dengan pelan, meletakkan tangan di kepalanya, Baekhyun manyisir poni depannya ke segala arah sampai ia akhirnya putus asa dan menggeram.

"Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti sampah."

"Kau sungguh berlebihan."

Melihat rumahnya yang ada di ujung jalan, Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. "Yang sekarang kuinginkan hanyalah mandi dan tidur. Aku benar-benar ingin tidur yang lama dan tidak ingin bangun."

"Aku akan pergi ke kamarmu dan menyirammu dengan air kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu." Chanyeol megomentarinya.

"Ada banyak hal yang perlu kau pelajari sebelum tidur jika nanti aku tidak membantumu di peternakan."

"Oh, aku bahkan tidak membutuhkanmu. Aku baik-baik saja hari ini."

Sambil menaikkan alis matanya, Chanyeol melempar sebuah senyuman. "Benarkah"

"Tentu." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan bangga, dan menaikkan dagunya. "Kuda kuda itu sangat menikmati waktu makan mereka denganku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memakai garuk dan memberi mereka jerami."

Terdapat jeda sejenak setelah Baekhyun berkata. "Baekhyun aku sudah memberi mereka makan."

"Tidak, kau tidak melakukannya." Baekhyun menjawab

"Jadi maksudmu kau pergi kesana dan menambah makan mereka."

"Ya."

Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan saat ia memberhentikan truknya di depan rumah. "Berharaplah mereka tidak kelebihan berat badan karenamu." Sambil membuka kunci mobil sebelum Baekhyun menanggapinya, kemudian Chanyeol melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Ayo keluar."

Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu lebih lama saat melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, jadi saat ia selesai Chanyeol sudah berada di sisi mobil membukakan pintu untuknya. "Thanks," ia bergumam pelan sambil keluar dari truk.

"No problem." Chanyeol menjawabnya saat ia meninggalkannya untuk membuka pintu belakang truk untuk mengambil sepeda Baekhyun.

"Untungnya aku berpapasan denganmu. Lihatlah hari sudah mulai gelap? kau bahkan tidak memasang lampu di sepeda ini."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bakal pergi keluar lebih lama." Si brunet membela dirinya, memegang sepedanya tepat di stang saat sepeda itu sudah diturunkan. "Aku hanya sedang menikmati waktuku bersepeda ke beberapa tempat."

"Hn." Chanyeol menaikkan kembali pintu belakang truknya dan menguncinya. "Kurasa aku punya lampu di belakang rumahku. Mungkin aku bisa membawanya besok."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan tersebut. "Uh, tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tak apa, lagi pula hanya ini kendaraan yang bisa kau gunakan disini kan."

"Ada truk ayah."

Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya ke kantong. "Apakah kau punya SIM?"

Memutar bola matanya malas, Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya remeh. "Apakah perlu SIM disekitar sini?"

"Tidak, tapi aku akan memberitahu Jongdae untuk mengawasimu jika saja kau nanti berkeliling dan melanggar aturan."

Baekhyun melihat seringai di senyuman Chanyeol sebelum laki-laki itu berbalik ke arah rumahnya. "Jongdae menjadi seorang Sheriff sekarang? Yang membawa pistol dan semacamnya?"

Sambil mendengus pelan, Chanyeol mengomentari kesan kekanakan Baekhyun tentang pekerjaan Jongdae. "Ya, begitulah."

"Itu keren." Baekhyun menanggapi dengan pelan sambil mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. "Tapi itu tidak lagi keren kalau kau memberitahunya tentang masalahku."

Ketika ia sampai di teras, Chanyeol berbalik menatap Baekhyun dan memberinya senyum simpul. "Kurasa dia juga tidak akan mendengarkanku. Ia selalu ada di pihakmu kan—tapi itu bukan berarti kau boleh sembarangan melanggar aturan."

"Aku akan mencobanya."

"Tentu kau harus."

Chanyeol memencet bel rumah dan sekilas mengetuk ke screen door. Setelah beberapa saat, Mrs Byun muncul dan cepat-cepat membuka pintunya dan mendapati mereka berdua. "Chanyeol, senangnya bertemu denganmu—ah, Baekhyun. Dari mana saja kau? Kupikir kau tidak akan pergi selama ini. Dan apa itu?"

Saat Chanyeol menahan daun pintu, Baekhyun melewatinya dan masuk kedalam. "Oh, Kyungsoo memberiku bunga. Katanya ibu akan menyukainya."

"Kau pergi ke rumah Mr. Do?" Ibunya bertanya dengan nada cukup penasaran. "Di utara kota?"

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Baekhyun meletakkan potnya di dekat pintu, setelahnya ia menunduk dan membula tali sepatunya. "Bukan. Hanya rumah Kyungsoo sebelah timur dekat dari kota. Taukah ibu dia memiliki rumah megah di sekitar danau? Ia sedang berkebun di sana jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya menyapanya."

"Oh..." ibunya tampak kebingungan. Lalu ia beralih ke Chanyeol. "Apa kau disana bersamanya, dear?"

"Tidak," Chanyeol menjawab dengan lembut. "Aku sedang ada pertemuan dengan seseorang tadi."

"Ya pacarnya," Baekhyun menambahkan sambil melepaskan sepatunya. "Benar-benar dapat ditebak kenapa ia berpakaian sangat rapi sekarang."

Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar-benar membuat ibunya terkejut, sama seperti betapa terkejutnya dia melihat mereka berdua datang bersama.

"Pacar?"

"Yeah, aku melihatnya saat aku sedang menuju danau. Dia terlihat cantik dari pengamatanku. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau dia tipemu, tapi baguslah."

Dengan senyum yang agak dipaksa, Mrs Byun melirik ke Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, sayang, apa kau yakin kau tidak salah sangka tentang wanita—"

"Kau akan masuk tidak?"

Pertanyaan baekhyun memotong apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh ibunya saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku sebenarnya hanya mampir untuk mengecek pekerjaan Baekhyun, karna aku merasa sedikit bersalah meninggalkannya melakukan pekerjaan itu sendiri untuk berkencan dengan pacarku." Ia berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku bertemu dengannya saat perjalanan kesini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberinya tumpangan. Aku hanya akan meletakkan sepedanya di gudang penyimpanan dan pulang." Mrs. Byun melambaikan tangannya menolak. "Tidak, jangan Chanyeol. Biarkan Baekhyun melakukannya sendiri. Itu sepedanya. Kau tidak harus mengurusinya."

"Aku akan memasukkannya besok," Baekhyun menyela. "Biarkan saja di teras."

"Tidak masalah bibi," Chanyeol tetap memaksa, melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pintu sehingga pintu itu tertutup.

"Baekhyun!"Ibunya mambentak dengan nada tinggi dan dengan segera Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya menyerah menuruti perintah ibunya.

"Baiklah."

Ia mamakai kembali sepatunya, mengabaikan tali sepatunya lalu berjalan keluar dengan terseok karena sepatunya yang longgar. Chanyeol belum terlihat jauh dari pandangannya, dan Baekhyun menyusulnya tepat di samping rumahnya.

"Kau berperilaku seolah-olah ingin mengesankan orangtuaku kalau kau orang yang sangat suci," si brunet menuduh Chanyeol saat dia mengambil sepeda dari tangannya.

Chanyeol tidak terpancing dengan sindiran Baekhyun. Sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong, Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Sungguh luar biasa perkataanmu. Mereka sudah mengenalku selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tidak bisa membohongi mereka kan, kalau aku memang orang baik."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mengejek dan menendang Chanyeol tepat di betisnya dengan pelan. "Terserah."

"Kalau aku pulang dan melihat ada lumpur disini, tebak apa yang akan kulakukan padamu."

"Menyalahkanku dan meninggalkanku sendiri?"

"Itu hanya akan membuat keinginanmu terkabul."

Sambil tertawa, baekhyun mendengus dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Aku tau." Ia berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan. "Tapi kau tetap bertanya."

Mereka sampai di gudang penyimpanan, Chanyeol menaikkan sepeda itu kembali ke tempatnya. Selanjutnya ia melihat sekeliling seolah mengamati apakah ada yang salah ketika ia tidak berada di sana hari ini. Setelah ia puas, ia berjalan keluar dengan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang dengan kekagumannya secara diam-diam.

.

.

.

To be continued...

 **T/N**

Bagaimana? Next? Masih ada dua part dan satu epilog lagi.

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, fav/follnya, dan juga komennya. Sharing di komen dong bagian cerita yang kalian sukai biar aku tambah semangat nyelesain part selanjutnya dan update cepet. ^^

#lovesign


	4. Chapter 3

**FOLLOWING THE BROKEN ROAD BACK TO YOU**

Written by **EXObubz**

Original Story

exobubz livejournal com/61796 html

(spasi diganti titik)

Indo Trans

Translated by Beescrescent75

 _ **PART 3**_

.

.

.

 _[T/N : Aku saranin bacanya pelan-pelan ya guys biar lebih dapet feel nya]_

.

.

"Saat Baekhyun masuk ke kandang ayam untuk memberi makan ayam seperti biasa, ia melihat semua unggas segera keluar dari kandangnya untuk makan. Semua kecuali seekor dari mereka. Tepat di pojokan kandang itu, ia melihat ada satu ayam yang tergeletak di tanah. Lalu ia meletakkan semua makanan ayamnya di tanah, dengan menjatuhkan embernya dan mendekat ke unggas itu, melihat dengan tajam kearah kandang sampai pandangannya tertuju dan membeku pada satu hal yang dilihatnya.

Ia berteriak.

Di dalam kandang ayam ada seekor ular dengan garis berwarna abu-abu, cukup besar untuk membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Terlihat jelas di matanya bahwa ayam itu sudah mati. Dengan cepat ia mengambil embernya, ia berlari cepat keluar kandang dengan tujuan mencari bantuan, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menabrak sesuatu. Sedetik setelahnya, ia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di tubuhnya dan ia sangat terkejut ketika menyadari kalau ia baru saja bertubrukan dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku—" Baekhyun tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia belum berlari cukup jauh, tapi napasnya terengah-engah tak beraturan, mungkin dari kepanikan yang sempat ia rasakan.

"Disana ada—Yeol, di—"

"Bicaralah yang jelas!" Chanyeol menggertak, tapi terlihat jelas kalau ia tengah khawatir. Ia memegang bahu Baekhyun dan mendorongnya menjauh untuk bisa melihat keadaan Baekhyun. "Apakah kau terluka? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Seekor ular," si brunet mencoba untuk berkata.

"Seekor ular!?" Baekhyun dapat melihat otot di rahang laki-laki itu mengeras.

"Apa kau digigit?"

Sambil mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Apa ia digigit ular? Tentu tidak! Tapi mungkin ayamnya iya.

"Tidak." Ia menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak digigit ular itu."

Terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Chanyeol kalau ia lega mendengar itu dari Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun memaksa dirinya agar ia tidak memikirkan hal itu lebih dalam.

"Dimana ularnya? Tunjukkan padaku dimana kau melihat ular itu, Baek."

Sambil mengangguk, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya ke tempat ayam, lalu menunjuk dengan jarinya tepat di kandang ayam tadi.

"Disana, apakah kau melihatnya?"

"Mana?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menajamkan pandangannya.

"Di belakang!" Baekhyun membuka pintu kandang ayam dan mendorong Chanyeol masuk ke dalam. "Kau melihatnya? Ayam yang mati disana? Yang berwarna putih. Oh Yeol, sungguh kasian, tapi bagaimana caranya kau akan mengeluarkannya dari sini?"

Chanyeol mengernyit sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa melihatnya...itu tampaknya seperti ular tak berbisa. Mungkin hanya membunuh ayam dengan menyerangnya. Aku melihat ceceran darah di tanah.." ia menjeda, berfikir mengenai rencananya. Lalu ia menghela nafas, menarik tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun.

"Pergilah ambil sekop."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun segera melakukannya. Ia keluar dari kandang dan berlari ke gudang peralatan, dengan tergesa ia mengacak-acak semua alat yang tergantug di sisi dinding gudang sampai akhirnya menemukan sekop besi yang cukup berat. Kemudian ia berlari kearah Chanyeol, tapi dengan cukup hati-hati agar ia tidak terpeleset dan jatuh.

Tepat di depannya, Chanyeol memegang ular itu tepat di ekornya. Mereka sudah berada di luar kandang ayam dan berada di area cukup lapang. Ular yang marah itu tengah mencoba berbagai cara untuk menggigit Chanyeol, tapi di tiap serangannya Chanyeol tampak berhasil menghindar.

"Apa kau benar-benar gila?!" Baekhyun beriak membentaknya, sambil memeluk sekop erat. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!? Kau akan digigitnya!"

"Berikan aku sekopnya!" Ketika baekhyun mendekat dan hendak memberikan sekop itu, Chanyeol membentaknya. "Kubilang berikan, bukan lemparkan! Mendekatlah! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menggigitmu!"

Baekhyun mempercayainya lalu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ketika Chanyeol sudah benar-benar menggenggam sekop itu, ia menunggu waktu yang tepat dan memukul kepala ular itu dengan alas sepatu bootnya. Ia mengangkat sekopnya dan memukul ke ular itu beberapa kali sampai kepalanya putus. Untuk memastikan kalau ia telah memotong tubuh ular itu, kemudian ia menggunakan sekopnya untuk mendorong tubuh ular itu ke sisi lain. Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah dan memberikan sekop berlumuran darah itu ke Baekhyun, dimana Baekhyun memegang sekopnya sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Kau membunuhnya..."

"Aku harus."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Sambil menoleh ke si brunet, Chanyeol memberinya tatapan tak percaya. "Bukankah kau ingin aku membunuhnya?"

"A-aku tidak tau!" Baekhyun membentaknya. "Kupikir kau...tidak.."

Merasa kesal, Chanyel menghela nafasnya. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku harus membunuhnya. Entah itu berbisa atau tidak, kita tak boleh membiarkan seekor ular berkeliaran di peternakan dan memangsa ayam. Ular itu akan kembali lagi kalau aku membiarkannya hidup, dan aku tidak ingin ada ular disekitarmu. Kau benar-benar orang terakhir yang mungin bisa menghadapi seekor ular."

"Mereka menakutan."

"Menakutkan karena kau tidak pernah mencoba menghadapi mereka." Chanyeol memberinya tatapan tajam beberapa saat sebelum bertanya, "Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Jangan bohong kalau kau memang tergigit?"

"Aku tidak digigit," jawab Baekhyun kekeuh. "Dan kenapa kau peduli? Kau mungkin akan senang kalau aku tergigit ular. Sekalian ular yang berbisa!"

Memutar bola matanya malas, Chanyeol hanya memandangnya tak percaya sambil mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua. "Jika aku ingin kau terluka, aku tidak akan mungkin berlari dari gudang dengan cepat sampai-sampai menabrak pintu dan melukai diriku sendiri hanya untuk mencarimu."

Ia menaikkan tangan kirinya untuk menunjukkan pada Baekhyun goresan luka dimana darah mulai merembes keluar, yang mungkin disebabkan karena pinggiran pintu yang kasar.

"Tapi mungkin saja kalau aku tadi tahu ularnya bahkan tidak bergerak, hanya mencoba memakan mangsanya, aku mungkin tidak akan sekhawatir ini padamu."

Perkataan Chanyeol harusnya menjadi sebuah lelucon, tapi nyatanya hanya terdengar seperti lelucon garing. Baekhyun hanya memelototinya, tapi tetap pada akhirnya menyentuh lengan Chanyeol. "Kurasa ibu punya kotak P3K di sekitar dapur."

"Sebenarnya kotak itu ada di bawah wastafel di kamar mandi lantai bawah."

"Kau ingin aku membantumu tidak?" Baekhyun menyahut balik.

"Honey, kau tidak akan bisa membantuku kalau kau tidak tau dimana alat yang kau butuhkan disimpan." Chanyeol mejawabnya.

Sambil sedikit mengejek, mulut Baekhyun membentuk satu garis tipis.

"Terserahlah. Ayo."

"Tunjukkan jalannya."

.

.

Fitur tubuh Chanyeol benar-benar mengagumkan. Dan itu sungguh benar adanya.

Dari tempatnya, Baekhyun melihat bagaimana Chanyeol dengan cekatan membenahi kandang ayam, beberapa kali ia memberikan paku pada si giant atau mengambil sepotong kayu darinya dan meletakkannya di sisi samping kandang. Walaupun Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan mengolah peternakan yang harusnya menjadi tugas Baekhyun, ia biasanya melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih menguras fisiknya untuk beberapa alasan.

Baekhyun menyadari kalau itu dilakukan Chanyeol mungkin karena alasan kasihan padanya. Kalau memang itu alasannya, baiklah. Ia akan membiarkan Chanyeol memukul semua paku-paku itu. Lagipula ia memang tidak ingin berada di sini, membenahi kandang ayam untuk mereka bertelur.

Sambil menyipitkan matanya menghindari terpaan sinar matahari, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa sangat bosan. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak bisa meninggalkan laki-laki itu begitu saja. Chanyeol memiliki kebiasaan untuk memerintahnya secara acak seperti "Ambilkan pemukul itu" atau "Ambilkan bor" dan Baekhyun tidak tau kapan ia akan tiba-tiba memerintahnya lagi. Lagi pula ia juga lebih baik menghindari ceramah yang mungkin akan ia dapatkan kalau ia meninggalkannya.

Ada rasa sedikit bersalah ketika ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Chanyeol hanya mendapatkan pujian dari setengah pekerjaan yang telah dilakukannya, dan orang tua Baekhyun benar-benar merasa terkesan karena anak laki-laki mereka melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat luar biasa, padahal nyatanya ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Flashback ke masa lalunya, Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu memang masuk akal. Chanyeol selalu menutupi kesalahan Baekhyun dan memujinya padahal ia sangat tidak layak mendapatkan pujian itu.

Baekhyun terkikik pelan ketika ia teringat saat Chanyeol memanggang biskuit paling manis yang pernah ia rasakan. Dan saat Chanyeol mencoba biskuit yang dibuat Baekhyun, ia langsung tersedak sampai membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata.

Saat guru mereka berkeliling dan mencoba beberapa makanan yang mereka buat, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang saat itu berusia 16 tahun dengan bangga menunjukkan kemampuannya memanggang biskuit. Melakukan apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat yang baik, ia menukarkan piringnya dengan piring Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pulang kerumah dengan nilai C karena telah mencoba, dan Baekhyun dimintai resep biskuitnya, yang mana telah diberikan oleh Chanyeol juga, padanya.

Ada beberapa kejadian juga saat—

.

.

.

"Apa kau mendengarku?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya. "Hah?"

"Kubilang pegang tangganya. Aku akan turun."

"Oh." Sambil mendekat, Baekyun memegang tangganya dan menunggu sampai kedua kaki Chanyeol menapak di tanah. "Selesai?"

"Ya. Kandangnya akan bertahan lama."

"Baguslah."

Sambil memberikan kotak peralatan ke Baekhyun, Chanyeol berkata. "Bisakah kau mengembalikan ini ke gudang? Aku akan membawa tangganya."

"Mungkin aku bisa membawa tangganya?"

Chanyeol menoleh padanya dan tertawa. "Kurasa tidak usah. Ayolah."

Sambil mengambil kotak itu di tangannya, baekhyun menautkan alis matanya. "Aku berencana melakukan semuanya sendiri saat kau tidak ada, asal kau tau."

"Baiklah, tapi tidak untuk hari ini." Chanyeol menjawab sambil melipat tangga itu.

"Aku bertanggung jawab atas dirimu saat ini, selama aku berada di sini. Bagaimana nantinya aku menjelaskan ke ayahmu kalau kau terluka? Aku juga akan merasa menyesal. Jadi, lebih baik kau membawa atau melakukan pekerjaan berat saat aku tidak ada."

Si brunet mendengus kesal. "Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu saja."

"Pertanggung jawaban itu sangat penting."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Kenapa tiba-tiba..."**_

" _ **Apakah ini tiba-tiba? Ini sudah empat belas bulan sejak terakhir aku bertemu denganmu. Kita jarang berkomunikasi lagi karena aku sangat sibuk. Dan ditambah lagi dengan jadwal pekerjaanku diluar negeri, akan selalu ada perbedaan waktu."**_

" _ **Itu hanya alasanmu, Baek."**_

" _ **Itu bukan hanya. Aku—"**_

" _ **Katakan padaku alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri pertunangan kita. Aku tidak ingin kau berbohong dengan alasan-alasanmu itu. Aku benci ketika kau mengalihkan subjek hanya karena kau tidak mau langsung ke arah pembicaraan yang sebenarnya—"**_

" _ **Aku bertemu seseorang."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Baiklah. Sudah kupikirkan." Baekhyun memulai saat ia meletakkan piringnya di lantai teras untuk duduk dimana Chanyeol biasanya hanya duduk sendiri. Kedatangannya tidak ditolak, tapi jelas diharapkan dilihat dari cara Chanyeol bereaksi.

"Tentang _black card_ yang sebenarnya. Apakah kau bekerja di pasar illegal? Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan tentang pendapatan dari perdagangan barang ilegal, karena—"

"Bisakah kau berhenti untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain?"

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya dengan tajam. "Aku hanya bertanya supaya tahu. Ayahku bilang kau tidak dibayar untuk semua yang kau lakukan disini setiap hari, untuk membantuku. Jelas kan, itu karena kau punya uang. Aku hanya ingin tahu—"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, sambil memegang sandwichnya dengan tidak minat. "Aku jelas memberitahumu kalau aku melakukan ini untuk ayahmu kan? Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu berulang kali."

Dengan ragu-ragu, tapi menerima alasan itu, Baekhyun membiarkan rasa penasaranya lenyap untuk beberapa saat. "Iya, tapi masalah uangnya Chanyeol. Aku ingin tau."

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin tau?"

"Ya!" Baekhyun hampir berteriak saat menjawabnya. Ia kemudian menahan dirinya.

Sambil mengambil nafas dalam, Chanyeol menatap ke arah lain untuk beberapa saat. "Makanlah sandwichmu dan aku akan memberitahumu. Kau benar-benar kurus dan kau jarang sarapan."

Sambil menggerutu, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan memakan sandwich ketiganya. Walaupun ia belum menelannya, ia merasa tidak sabar dan bertanya. "Jadi?"

Chanyeol menjeda, sedikit menertawainya sebelum akhirnya kilau bercanda di tatapan matanya lenyap. Kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku menikahi seorang gadis yang kaya. Ia memanfaatkanku, dan dia cukup menarik. Lagi pula apa yang akan kulakukan saat itu ngomong-ngomong? Aku tak yakin kalau kau tau, tapi ayahku mengalami beberapa kali penyitaan aset beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jadi aku menikahinya. Bukan karena gadis itu tentunya. Untuk uangnya lebih tepatnya."

Pada awalnya, Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang asing. Tapi setelah hari terus berlalu, Baekhyun mulai sadar dengan tingkah laku dan perkataannya, menemukan kembali sifat anak laki-laki itu di lelaki dewasa yang saat ini bersamanya. Tapi saat itu mulai terjadi, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

Dengan cepat ia menelan potongan sandwichnya dan beberapa saat terdiam. Selanjutnya ia bertanya, "Kau... menikah?"

Kata itu terucap dengan sulit dan Baekhyun tahu dirinya tidak sanggup memegang potongan sandwichnya lagi. Sehingga ia meletakkannya di piringnya.

"Tidak lagi sekarang, ia akhirnya memutuskan kalau ia tidak menyukaiku. Memutuskan untuk bercerai setelah dua tahun dan memberiku ganti rugi. Ia bilang kalau ia merasa bersalah padaku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Ia memberiku lebih dari apa yang kubutuhkan begitulah cerita kenapa aku hidup seperti ini sekarang."

Ada banyak waktu dimana Baekhyun sadar kalau ia benar-benar marah pada laki-laki yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya, tapi tak satupun saat itu dapat dibandingkan dengan suasana saat ini. Kekesalan yang memuncak bertambah semakin menjadi, dan itu disebabkan karena sebenarnya, dan sesungguhnya, ia marah karena alasan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan seperti efek yang ia rasakan sekarang, sungguh idiot.

Ia ingin tahu hal yang telah terjadi. Pertanyaan di pikirannya adalah "Kenapa?"

Kenapa Chanyeol berakhir dengan orang lain? Berdasarkan pengetahuannya, itu karena ia tidak punya pilihan lain, tapi ia juga bukan seperti seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal—atau pernah ia kenal. Selain pekerja keras, Chanyeol selalu bisa melakukan semua hal, tak pernah berakhir dengan hal yang tidak diharapkan. Apakah saat itu sungguh sangat sulit sampai-sampai keadaan melemahkan laki-laki itu?

Hal itu benar-benar membangkitkan amarahnya. Baekhyun duduk disana, tidak melakukan apapun selain menahan amarahnya. Siapa gadis itu? Sialan, kenapa Chanyeol menikahinya? Kenapa ia menyia-nyiakan hal yang sangat berharga pada seseorang yang diakuinya tidak disukainya? Ia menikah karena uang bukan karena cinta? Ia laki-laki yang sangat romantis beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang tidak akan menikahi seseorang karena motif seperti itu, jadi kenapa?

Bekhyun merasa terluka. Ia sangat yakin dengan hal itu. Apa yang ia rasakan adalah perasaan yang jauh diluar kehendaknya. Sebagian dari dirinya sangat marah karena Chanyeol menyia-nyiakan pernikahan pertamanya, dan sebagian yang lainnya ia merasa sangat terluka kenapa Chanyeol tidak menikah untuk yang pertama kalinya dengannya. Sungguh pemikiran yang konyol. Alasan kenapa ia sampai memikirkan hal itu juga sangat diluar kendalinya, tapi Baekhyun tak bisa membohongi dirinya.

Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran kenapa ia merasa terluka dengan kenyataan pernikahan Chanyeol. Ia sungguh lebih peduli dengan hal itu dari pada kenyataan bahwa sekarang Chanyeol sudah bercerai. Benar-benar sulit untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Itu adalah hal yang harus dilakukannya, sebelum ia harus melupakannya.

Chanyeol mendekat padanya, menaikkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan Baekhyun. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Mulut Baekhyun tak bisa berkata-kata. Tenggorokannya terasa kering saat ia mencoba menelan ludahnya. Dengan mengangguk, ia merespon pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tengah memperhatikannya, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol benar-benar menggenggam lengannya, memaksa si brunet untuk bertatapan dengannya.

"Apa kau menangis?"

Sambil menampik tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berdiri, membawa piringnya. "Tidak." Dengan singkat ia menjawab, mencoba melarikan diri dengan masuk kedalam rumah.

Chanyeol tersentak dari ketenangannya. Ia segera menyusul si brunet yang melarikan diri, meninggalkan piring dan sandwich yang jatuh ke tanah. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu kaca, melangkah ke dalam dan menuju kedapur dimana Baekhyun melarikan diri.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau tangisi, Byun."

Itu terlihat lebih seperti perintah dari pada pertanyaan untuk menenangkan si brunet. Baekhyun meletakkan piringnya ke wastafel, melemparkan potongan sandwichnya ke tempat sampah.

"Aku tidak menangisi apapun, dasar kelelawar buta." Jawabnya sambil mencuci tangannya dibawah keran air yang mengalir, ia berusaha melakukannya dengan cepat. "Mana piringmu?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Chanyeol menyergahnya, berusaha membuat Baekhyun tetap pada pembicaraan mereka. Ia berdiri di konter dapur, lalu mulai berjalan mendekat ke wastafel. Tempat Baekhyun berdiri.

"Kau sedih mengenai suatu hal. Apa? Apa yang membuatmu sedih?"

"Tidak ada!" Baekhyun membentaknya. God, ia sungguh berterimakasih kalau rumahnya kosong, karena ayah dan ibunya keluar untuk menemui dokter Kim.

Sambil mematikan keran, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah lain sekitar konter dapur. Walaupun ia tau kalau Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan apapun kalau ia menangkapnya, tetap saja apa yang akan ditanyakan laki-laki itu membuatnya ketakutan.

"Apakah kau menangis karena aku telah menikah?"

Pertanyaan itu menahannya dari niatnya keluar dari pintu belakang. Tubuhnya membeku dan dadanya berdegup kencang. Tanpa ia ketahui, ia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang membeku karena pertanyaan itu. Chanyeol berdiri tepat di belakangnya, penasaran dengan jawabannya saat ia melihat bahu si brunet yang menegang.

"Apakah kau sedih karena aku menikah dengan seseorang dan itu bukan kau—"

Kesedihan awal Baekhyun telah menguap.

"Aku tidak sedih, dasar idiot tak berperasaan!" Ia berteriak, berbalik badan dan melangkah dengan cepat ke arah Chanyeol. Menaikkan tangannya, ia menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol sebelum melakukan hal lain dengan memukul dada Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Bagaimana kau bisa? Bagaimana kau bisa menikahi seseorang yang tidak kau cintai? Kau menikah karena uangnya? Oh, sialan kau, Park! Fuck you to hell!"

Chanyeol dengan cepat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, mencengkeram dengan kuat saat laki-laki satunya berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri.

"For the fuck sake, tenanglah—"

Ketika salah satu tangannya terlepas dari cengkeraman itu, Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan itu. Ia menampar Chanyeol.

"Kau ini apa? Binatang? Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau melakukan janji suci pernikahan dan komitmen karena kau ingin bayaran, Chanyeol. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal itu dengan mengorbankan sesuatu yang sangat berharga? Bagaimana dengan cinta?"

"Bagaimana dengan cinta?" Chanyeol mengulang perkataanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Baekhyun, mari kita perjelas. Di kehidupan nyata, cinta hanyalah omong kosong. Semua hal tentang cinta dan pernikahan adalah omong kosong. Apakah sulit bagimu mempercayai bahwa orang-orang menikah karena alasan lain? Ia ingin menikahiku karena penampilanku, dan aku ingin uangnya. Orang-orang membuat perjanjian setiap saat. Kenapa kau bereaksi sangat berlebihan tantang hal ini?"

"Tentu beberapa orang menikah karena uang!" Baekhyun balik membentak ditiap langkah kaki yang diambil Chanyeol.

"Tapi bukan kau! Bukankah kau satu-satunya orang di sekolah yang berkata tentang hal-hal terkait dengan cinta, yang merupakan alasan utama di setiap hubungan!? Itulah Chanyeol yang ku kenal."

"Kapan kau akan menyadari kalau kau terjebak di masa lalu?" Chanyeol menjawabnya. Terdengar cukup kasar tapi nyatanya hanya sedikit menggoreskan luka padanya.

"Anak itu telah mati saat kau meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia mati saat kau kembali setahun setelah berada di Seoul untuk mengakhiri pertunangan dan memamerkan padanya pacar barunya tepat di hadapannya." Ia menjeda.

"Jadi terserah aku menikah karena uang atau bukan itu bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak harus bicara padaku bagaimana sebuah hubungan harusnya dijalin ketika kaulah orang yang meninggalkan semua… paling tidak gadis ini memberiku uang setelah perceraian. Seseorang yang harusnya menjadi pasangan pertamaku pergi, bahkan sebelum kita berjalan di altar. Dan dia? Dia tidak meninggalkan sesuatu untukku. Tidak meninggalkan uang, atau tanah. Sama sekali tak ada. Hanya sebuah cincin pertunangan. Cincin yang benar-benar menamparku telak."

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar. Ia merasa marah dan tersakiti, semua bercampur menjadi satu, emosi yang tak terkontrol. Mata Chanyeol memandang tepat ke iris matanya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia coba cari dari matanya. Apa yang ingin ia cari tahu kebenarannya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti, tapi hal itu membuatnya benar-benar hampa tanpa harapan. Ia harus melawan kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Aku punya alasan kenapa aku melakukan itu Chanyeol," Baekhyun berkata dengan suara yang lembut, tapi kemudian dengan cepat-cepat ia bersikukuh.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku benar-benar punya alasan melakukannya dan apapun yang aku lakukan dulu."

"Oh, aku paham," jawab Chanyeol dengan kasar. "Itu karena 'kau bertemu seseorang'. Aku paham benar alasanmu, Honey. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku lagi luka yang sudah kulupakan, karena rasa sakit itu tetap ada disana yang terus mengingatkanku."

Kepalan tangannya mengepal semakin kuat, sampai membuat warna telapak tangannya benar-benar memucat. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya gemetar.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengan seseorang, Chanyeol. Tapi kaulah yang bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Aku!?" Chanyeol hendak mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan cepat, tapi si brunet menghindarinya dan berjalan ke pintu bagian belakang.

"Byun Baekhyun, jika ini sebuah permainan bodoh yang coba kau mainkan dan menyalahkanku untuk semuanya, maka kau sungguh brengsek—"

Baekhyun membanting pintu kaca dibelakangnya. Ia mendengar Chanyeol mengumpat di belakangnya, diikuti dengan suara bantingan pintu itu lagi.

"Katakan padaku!" Chanyeol membentak dengan nada yang sangat lantang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, bersikukuh untuk tidak menyusulnya, berharap Baekhyun berhenti juga dan berbalik ke arahnya. Dan tebakannya benar.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang hal ini lagi, Chanyeol," Baekhyun menjawab. Suaranya terdengar mulai melunak.

"Kita lupakan saja."

Sambil menggertakkan rahangnya, Chanyeol menggeram frustasi.

"Kau tidak bisa berkata untuk melupakan ini Baek, setelah kau berkata sesuatu yang sungguh tak masuk akal!"

"Bisakah kita kembali bekerja!?"

"Tidak! kau bilang kau bertemu orang lain!" untuk pertama kalinya suara Chanyeol terdengar bergetar.

Bola mata Baekhyun membesar kaget, tapi laki-laki di depannya terlihat tidak tau akan reaksi kelemahan yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Apa kau benar-benar mengingatnya!? 'Hubungan jarak jauh tidak akan pernah berhasil, dan itu sudah tidak berhasil juga untuk hubungan kita.' Apakah cincin itu hanya sekedar pengingat untukmu?"

Ya benar sekali. Semua memang benar, tapi bukan karena alasan yang sama dengan yang ada di ingatan Chanyeol.

"Aku punya alasan," ia berkata sangat pelan. "Aku benar-benar punya alasan."

"Kau terus saja mengatakan hal itu dan aku sungguh yakin kalau itu hanya omong kosong!" sambil ia berjalan lurus kearah Baekhyun, si brunet hanya terdiam saat laki-laki itu mendekat. "Dan sekarang kau dengan seenaknya membalikkan kesalahan padaku!? Kau benar-benar hebat, kuakui itu."

"Itu memang benar."

"Apanya yang benar?"

"Kau bertemu dengan seseorang. Aku benar-benar yakin tentang hal itu, karena jelas-jelas aku melihatmu.."

Baekhyun tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu lagi. Ia mulai merasa sesak. Itu sudah berlalu beberapa tahun yang lalu! Tapi tetap saja semua terasa kalau itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.

"Aku berencana memberimu kejutan 8 bulan setelah aku meninggalkanmu. Aku baru saja pulang dari Milan dan ketika aku kembali ke Korea aku datang kesini… kemudian aku melihatmu bersamanya.."

Tatapan Chanyeol jelas terlihat kebingungan. Kemarahannya tiba-tiba mereda.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan… Aku tidak pernah—"

"Kau benar-benar bersamanya…" Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam. "Kemudian aku melihatnya. Kau menciumnya. Aku melihatnya… itu terjadi tepat dihadapanku. Aku berada di seberang jalan dari restoran dimana kau tengah bersama wanita itu tempo hari yang lalu. Kau berada disana Chanyeol dan aku juga disana. Tempat dimana hubungan kita berakhir."

Ia merasa gemetaran, tangan di dahinya hendak mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Bisakah kita berhenti?" ia memohon.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu. Ak benar-benar tidak ingin mengingatnya."

Chanyeol berdiri dengan tangan gemetar. "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan omonganmu. Dan aku ingin membicarakannya sekarang."

"Itu sudah berlalu beberapa tahun yang lalu!"

"Tepat sekali! Bertahun-tahun aku membiarkanmu pergi dengan pikiran aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau bahagia! Dan sekarang kau bilang padaku setelah semua yang terjadi, kau berbohong saat itu!? Dan itu karena aku!? Aku tidak pernah mencium orang lain!"

"Kau mencium Kyungsoo, Chanyeol," Baekhyun menjawabnya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah melupakannya?"

Tepat disaat tersebut, kemarahan Chanyeol hilang. Bahunya merosot dan ia mengambil langkah kebelakang. Baekhyun melihat saat ekspresi Chanyeol berubah menjadi kosong dan kebingungan, dan lagi ia tidak mengerti kenapa semua itu terjadi.

"Aku tidak pernah menciumnya, Baekhy—"

"Kau melakukannya!" baekhyun sungguh sangat marah, ia dapat merasakan kalau tenggorokannya semakin mengering. "Kau melakukannya, Chanyeol."

Merasa sungguh frustasi, Chanyeol meletakkan tangan di pinggangnya, dengan rahang yang mengeras. Baekhyun dapat melihat sekujur tubuhnya menegang.

"Ini belum berakhir," ia bergumam sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Mau kemana kau?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara yang serak.

Ia menunggu, tapi jawaban itu tak ia dapatkan, dan ia berdiri disana, menatap kepergian Chanyeol.

Tidak ada alasan lain yang membuat hatinya tenggelam kecuali ketika ia mendengar laki-laki itu menghidupkan truknya, atau alasan kenapa ia sungguh merasa blank dan menggantung ketika ia mendengar suara truk itu menjauh.

Ketika ia sendirian, akhirnya ia membiarkan tetes asin air matanya jatuh. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun mengusapnya, memutuskan untuk menganggap hari itu cukup sampai disitu, lalu ia berjalan masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya, membaringkan diri di kasurnya, tempat dimana ia bisa berteriak dalam redaman matras kasurnya sama seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Hari selanjutnya, Chanyeol tidak datang. Begitu juga hari setelahnya. Empat hari setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun berusaha mengubur pikirannya tentang kejadian hari itu dan memutuskan berhenti untuk menunggu laki-laki itu muncul dari pojokan jalan dengan kendaraannya, truk tuanya.

Semua ternak tampak senang, kecuali kuda kuda. Tanpa seorangpun yang mengingatkannya, persediaan jerami telah menipis. Mengambil truk ayahnya, yang mana jauh lebih baik dan bagus dibandingkan milik Chanyeol, ia mengendarainya menuju rumah Junmyeon dan membayarnya untuk empat pak jerami.

Mengangkat semuanya sendirian dirasanya ia tampak seperti pekerja buruh. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengangkat itu ke bahunya, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah tahu karena ia menolak untuk terus memikirkan laki-laki maskulin itu. Setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu dan semua sudah tampak diangkut ke truk, Baekhyun merasa perasaan bangga dalam dirinya.

Ia sadar kalau ia dapat melakukan semuanya tanpa bantuan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah meniru apa yang biasanya dilakukan Chanyeol—Baekhyun memerintah dirinya untuk berhenti. Ia harusnya tidak memikirkan hal tentangnya.

Sama sekali jangan dia. Jangan laki-laki tinggi dan tampan yang dulu seharusnya menjadi suaminya. Atau si bodoh dan menyebalkan, yang suka menyuruh-nyuruhnya. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu hanya sekedar itu saja, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa membuat dirinya berhenti memikirkannya.

Ada sedikit keinginan untuk membenturkan kepalanya di stir mobilnya, tapi itu berarti ia akan kehilangan kendali dan mungkin akan membuatnya sekarat, dan baekhyun tidak ingin mati karena Chanyeol… Paling tidak bukan dengan cara seperti itu—Baekhyun berteriak pada dirinya sendiri, menginjak pedal gas lebih keras. Apa yang dimaksudnya? Ia tidak ingin mati seperti itu? Tidak ingin mati karena Chanyeol dengan cara seperti itu! Sungguh sialan laki-laki itu!

Baekhyun terus menerus mengutuk dirinya sendiri disetiap hembusan nafasnya sampai akhirnya ia tiba di rumahnya dimana untuk sejenak ia melupakan kekesalannya, kemarahannya lenyap saat ia melihat truk Chanyeol terparkir di samping sisi jalan. Kemudian amarahnya mucul lagi. Jika ia bisa, dia ingin menabrakkan truk ayahnya ke truk sampah itu, tapi itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

Ia mengemudikan truknya ke pekarangan rumahnya, membelokkannya ke arah gudang, tapi saat hendak melewati depan rumah, ayahnya dan Chanyeol melangkah keluar rumah. Ayahnya melambaikan tangan memintanya untuk berhenti, dan Baekhyun merasa kesal. Apakah ayahnya tak memiliki perasaan!?

Sambil menurunkan kaca jendela truk, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar normal, berpura-pura kalau Chanyeol tidak sedang berdiri di samping ayahnya. Walau itu sebenarnya hal yang sulit mengingat laki-laki itu tingginya 30 cm lebih tinggi dari ayahnya.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

"Chanyeol ada disini!"

Baekhyun juga sudah tau akan hal itu. Jika saja ayahnya sedang tidak menggunakan kruk penyangga, mungkin si brunet akan dengan secepat kilat pergi dari tempat itu.

"Baiklah, lalu?" ia balik membentak.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar teras dan menuju arahnya. Ia bertanya tanya adakah cara untuk membalik situasi itu dan balik menganiaya si giant? Baekhyun benar-benar tergiur dengan hal tersebut.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, ayah bisa memintanya pulang."

Sungguh mengecewakan, ayahnya tidak menyadari kekesalannya ataupun ketegangan antara dirinya dan laki-laki yang mendekati truknya. Atau mungkin ayahnya hanya mengabaikan fakta yang ia lihat. Jika iya, maka menyebalkan juga ayahnya.

Saat Mr. Byun berjalan tertatih ke dalam rumah, Baekhyun menginjak pedal gasnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakang. Jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh, jadi ketika ia selesai mematikan mesin dan melompat keluar, Chanyeol sudah tepat berada di belakang truknya. Baekhyun tidak memiliki niat untuk menerima bantuan laki-laki itu, dan ketika Chanyeol bergerak membuka kunci belakang truk, Baekhyun menampik tangannya dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Baiklah," Chanyeol menyerah, terdengar malas untuk berdebat lagi.

"Aku akan mengambil tumpukannya."

"Jangan." Memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah laki-laki itu, Baekhyun menautkan alisnya, meyakinkan Chanyeol kalau ia serius dengan ucapannya. "Aku tak butuh bantuanmu. Aku baik-baik saja melakukannya tanpamu."

Terdapat penekanan yang meyakinkan di ucapannya, tapi Baekhyun gagal memberikan bukti ketika ia menarik tumpukan jerami yang pertama dan tak berhasil sama sekali. Tanpa menunggu ijin, Chanyeol dengan hati-hati mendorongnya ke samping dan mengangkat jerami itu. Dengan sedikit malu, Baekhyun berusaha untuk tetap diam dan membuka pintu gudang agar dirinya bisa sedikit dianggap berguna.

Satu persatu Chanyeol melakukan pekerjaannya, dan Baekhyun ditinggalkannya tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia menunggu di gudang itu, melakukan hal tak berguna dengan menghitung tumpukan demi tumpukan untuk menyibukkan pikirannya agar ia tidak berujung dengan memikirkan si giant. Punggungnya menyandar di pintu gudang, menolak untuk menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan apapun yang dilakukan laki-laki itu secara fisik.

"Ini yang terakhir." Baekhyun mendengarnya dari belakang. Setelahnya, ia mendengar suara gedebug dari tumpukan yang dilemparkan ke tanah.

Sambil menyedekapkan tangannya, ia menghela nafas. "Okay." Ia menjawab sambil menggosok matanya dan berbalik.

"Kau bisa—"

Ia membeku dengan seketika, ketika Baekhyun mendapati dirinya berada di situasi yang sulit dijelaskan yakni berhadapan hanya beberapa inchi dari tubuh Chanyeol yang menunduk. Ketika ia menaikkan pandangannya, ia tau kalau dirinya tengah membuat kesalahan besar.

"Apa?"

Ia tau ia harusnya lari ketika ia merasakan tangan kasar Chanyeol yang dengan pelan membelai sisi wajahnya, berteriak ketika laki-laki itu membawa ibu jarinya ke bibir bawahnya. Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Baek..."

Bibir Chanyeol terasa lembut di bibirnya. Terbawa dengan kelembutan emosi di dalamnya, Baekhyun tidak memiliki niat untuk melawan ketika ia merasakan sentuhan hangat itu. Ia merasakan dirinya mengharapkan sentuhan Chanyeol, merasa meleleh saat ia merasakan sentuhan tangan di punggungnya dengan pelan, tapi terkesan tegas merengkuh pinggangnya untuk membawanya mendekat.

Dengan memiringkan kepalanya, Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya, melesatkan lidahnya dengan mudah ke bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka. Baekhyun mengerang dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol, meminta laki-laki itu lebih mendekat. Tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan, dan Baekhyun yakin ia hampir saja terjatuh ke tanah kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menyangganya.

Tepat saat itu, semua terasa sungguh menyenangkan dan momen itu lebih manis dari semua hal yang pernah ia rasakan saat ia menjalani hari-harinya dalam kesendirian, tapi ketika akhirnya ia kehabisan nafas, pikirannya tersadar dan dengan pelan ia mulai mencoba melepaskan dirinya, ia memukul pelan dengan telapak tangannya di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak mendorongnya menjauh, hanya melepaskannya menuruti permintaan dari isyarat yang diberikan Baekhyun, ia paham dengan lemahnya dorongan yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya untuk berhenti, dan ketika Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Detak jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari yang bisa ia bayangkan. Baekhyun berdiri dengan terhuyung, dengan nafas terengah sama seperti detak jantungnya. Sambil menutup matanya, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke arah lekuk leher Baekhyun, memeluk si mungil seerat mungkin. Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat tanpa ada kata terselip diantara mereka, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali merasa tidak menyesal ataupun malu. Ia lebih merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri mengetahui dengan mudah dan cepatnya ia tenggelam dalam gairah yang diberikan oleh laki-laki itu, tapi itu berlangsung tidak lama.

"Datanglah kerumahku." Suara si giant terdengar husky, rendah dan memikat. Baekhyun dapat merasakan getaran dari suara dengan nada rendah itu, dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Besok. Kita akan libur dari pekerjaan ini dan berkuda. Kita bisa ngobrol. Kita tidak harus berdebat..."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. "Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu..."

"Please."

Baekhyun mendesah sambil menutup matanya. Ia memegang lengan Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk mendorong bibir yang mencumbu lehernya. "Baiklah," ia menyerah dan membuat jarak antara mereka. Lalu ia menggengam ujung baju putih yang dipakai oleh laki-laki itu. "Besok..."

Merasa puas, Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan memberi kecupan singkat di sudut bibir Baekhyun. "Ayo keluar dari sini. Masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan."

Saat chanyeol mulai berjalan menjauh, Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan bahunya. "Baiklah..."

Sambil mengikuti laki-laki itu keluar dari gudang, Baekhyun menegakkan badannya dan membenahi bajunya dari apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Chanyeol membuka sisi pengemudi dan menunggu laki-laki satunya untuk menyusul.

"Aku akan pulang dan mengecek anggar diujung pekarangan. Pergilah parkirkan truk ayahmu."

Mengangguk meng-iyakan, Baekhyun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap profesional seperti hari sebelumnya, tapi tatapan mata Chanyeol menghancurkan usahanya. "Berhati-hatilah."

Di saat itu, Baekhyun terkekeh. "Baiklah," Ia menjawab dengan sedikit sadis sebelum melanjutkannya perkataannya dengan tulus, "Aku akan berhati-hati."

.

.

Setengah hari setelahnya, Baekhyun merasa seolah-olah ia berjalan di awang awang, waktu berjalan sungguh cepat hingga ia tiba di keesokan harinya. Sempat terpikir di benaknya kalau itu karena kesalahan Chanyeol karena sampai siang ia menunggu Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia lakukan dengan mantannya? Pertanyaan itu menyeruak di pikirannya, perasaan melayang tentang ciuman yang terjadi kemarin membuatnya terkejut. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa ia terlihat sangat senang dan tertarik dengan laki-laki yang telah menghancurkan hatinya beberapa tahu yang lalu. Ia seharusnya tidak membiarkan rasa itu muncul kembali padanya, tapi ia tidak sanggup. Entalah ia hanya tidak bisa melakukannya dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya sendiri sungguh lemah untk mengendalikan dirinya.

Semua hal tersebut berhubungan dengan kesempatan, dan kesempatan memang selayaknya diberikan. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia sedang berdiri di teras sambil menunggu, tanpa berkata apapun tentang pilihannya, Baekhyun menyadari kalau ia berharap nanti ia hanya ingin ngobrol tanpa berdebat mengenai keangkuhan dan harga diri masing-masing.

Ia melihat truk Chanyeol datang dari arah timur dan ia mulai berjalan mondar mandir sampai laki-laki itu memarkirkan truk di samping rumah. Sebelum Chanyeol keluar dari kendaraannya, secara tidak sadar Baekhyun membenarkan poni rambut depannya dan kardigan tipis yang tidak dikancingkannya. Sambil ia berjalan dari teras, ia tersenyum saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu sisi penumpang untuknya.

" _Good afternoon_."

"Cuacanya seharusnya lebih terang, tapi yeah, _good afternoon_."

Baekhyun ingin sekali memukul laki-laki itu karena seringainya yang mematikan. Semua itu terjadi saat ia mulai bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kira-kira rasanya memiliki laki-laki berekspresi ketus itu tersenyum padanya tanpa adanya kesan angkuh didalamnya. Rasanya sungguh mempesona.

"Jadi, kita akan berkuda?"

"Ya. Kau, aku dan suasana alam yang indah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

[T/N]

Muehehe gimana gaess? Lanjut kan ya?

Dapet feelnya? Apa malah bingung? Pertanyaan dan tebakan kalian kemarin beberapa udah terjawab di chapter ini. Dan sebagian di last chapter nanti.

Feel free to ask me guys, if you find it difficult to understand bout some things. I won't bite.

Leave your comment guys. Terutama menurut kalian translation aku gimana?

Terima kasih sudah membaca, fav, foll dan review. C u in the next chap.

Have a nice day, dear. ^^

.

.

.

.

Ini jawaban dari beberapa review kalian. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penyebutan nama akun *bow*

Galaxy aquarius: hhha tebak lagi ya itu rumah siapa.

ChanBmine: iya karena pedes-pedesnya itu aku suka ni ff. Lanjutin tebakannya buat next chapter ya kkk~

Twinkellittlestar: udah dilanjut, yang sabar yah.. satu chap lagi

Ellaqomah: udah kejawab blum di chap ini pertanyaanya dear? hhhe klo belum tunggu di next chap psti kjawab hhhe. Ya gitu deh love-hate-love nya chanbaek slalu bkin gemessbr

Byunae18: jawabannya muncul d chap depan dear..

Baekvoice96: bacanya pelan pelan dear... soalnya yang bikin menarik disini perdebatan chanbaek yg pedess itu, so pelan2 aja ne bacanya biar lebih ngefeel hhhe

Uchanbaek 27x06: hhha thats secret! Tapi di chap depan pasti semua bkal kejawab kok

Sehunboo17: thank you udah mampir disini, semoga translate aku nggak bikin kecewa

Laxyovrds: hhha baekhyun orangnya mah kebal sama chanyeol dear, jdi mungkin dia udh biasa

Eka915: absolutely agree... dia kalo bikin crita, karakter di dalamnya tuh rasanya hidup n nyata gitu klo mnurut aku

Dan buat Zi... yang penasaran sama si abang Chan yang berotot, next chapter nontonnya di barisan paling depan yah sama aku kkkk~~

#lovesign


	5. Chapter 4 - End

**FOLLOWING THE BROKEN ROAD BACK TO YOU**

Written by **EXObubz**

Original Story

exobubz livejournal com/61796 html

(spasi diganti titik)

Indo Trans

Translated by Beescrescent75

 _ **PART 4**_

.

.

 _ **[T/N : Enjoy the last part, bacanya pelan-pelan, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak**_

 _ **review untuk translation cerita ini]**_

.

.

Baekhyun menyadari kalau dirinya tengah menatap pemandangan diluar jendela cukup lama, ia tak mampu memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan. Ia sudah menyalakan radio, tapi hal itu tidak mampu mengalihkan pikirannya tentang hal yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan pertanyaan itu untuk waktu yang tepat.

Ketika ia melirik sekilas ke Chanyeol, laki-laki itu tampak tidak merasa keberatan dengan suasana diam itu. Ia lebih terlihat seperti tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya juga, dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun merasa cemburu dengan hal tersebut, nyatanya salah satu hal yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol dapat mengalihkan perhatian si giant darinya.

Langit tampak gelap dengan gumpalan awan berwarna abu-abu gelap diujung penglihatannya, dan Baekhyun penasaran apakah cuaca yang suram itu mampu menahan waktu yang lebih lama untuk mereka berkuda tanpa harus terguyur air hujan.

Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berharap kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia memiliki keyakinan penuh pada Chanyeol, walaupun mereka sering sekali berdebat. Jika ada hal yang berhubungan dengan ternak dan infrastruktur, Chanyeol pasti bisa mengatasinya.

.

.

.

Mereka berkendara melewati kota, sama dengan jalan yang dilewati Baekhyun saat menaiki sepedanya, tapi ketika ia melihat ke arah Chanyeol, si brunet dapat melihat kalau pandangan Chanyeol terpaku pada restoran yang ia sebutkan di perdebatan panas beberapa hari yang lalu. Untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun ingin membuka mulut dan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak memiliki ide apa yang akan ia katakan.

Saat mereka melewati tempat itu, Baekhyun mulai berpikir seperti apa rumah yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Ia membayangkan rumah yang bagus, mungkin rumah yang ia dapatkan dari mantan istrinya. Ia gadis yang kaya kan? Jadi kemungkinan Chanyeol juga.

Sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela, Baekhyun berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi kenapa wanita itu harus muncul di pikirannya, tapi ia tau dengan jelas kenapa ia merasa sedikit agak marah. Itu semua disebabkan oleh keputusan Chanyeol untuk menikah tanpa alasan cinta, tapi Baekhyun tetap masih saja kekeuh, meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu hanyalah masa lalu.

Tapi jika memang itu sudah terjadi di masa lalu, kenapa ia sangat peduli akan hal itu? Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Mungkin ia peduli karena itu adalah fakta nyata dari sebuah pernikahan tanpa didasari rasa cinta. Dan mungkin, ia penasaran kepeduliannya mungkin karena ia bukan menjadi orang pertama yang menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Pikirannya membujuknya untuk menyerah pada kata hatinya, tapi Baekhyun tersadar dari mood kesalnya ketika ia membuka matanya dan disambut dengan pemandangan familiar dari rumah megah Kyungsoo. Sambil mengernyit ia menatap ke arah Chanyeol seolah ia bertanya padanya untuk apa mereka datang kesini. Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan maksud dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun, lalu ia mematikan mesin ketika mereka tepat berada di depan rumah itu.

"Kita sampai."

Sambil memberinya tatapan bingung, Baekhyun menautkan alisnya sambil perlahan melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Tapi ini rumah Kyungsoo?"

Sambil mendengus pelan, Chanyeol melompat keluar dari truk dan menutup pintu, dengan santai berjalan ke sisi samping truk untuk membukakan pintu Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya ini rumahku." Ia membantu Baekhyun yang tengah terkejut keluar dari truk, lalu ia menghela nafasnya.

"Inilah kenapa kau disini. Jadi kita bisa membicarakan beberapa hal." Chanyeol berkata.

"Well, aku tau." Baekhyun meliriknya ketika Chanyeol menutup pintu.

"Kau tidak memberi tahu kebenarannya saat aku menyebutkan kalau ini rumah Kyungsoo."

"Aku sudah memberi tahumu sekarang." Chanyeol menjawab santai.

"Tapi kenapa tidak saat itu."

Sambil memutar bola matanya malas, Chanyeol berjalan di depan untuk menunjukkan jalan, mereka berjalan di jalan kecil yang agak berlumpur yang melewati rumah ke halaman belakang. Jalan di belakang rumah itu lebih besar dari yang ia perkirakan. Ia tidak pernah melihat jalan itu saat ia berada di sini saat itu, tapi salahkan saja pohon-pohon yang mengelilinginya.

Kandang kuda terletak agak jauh dari rumah itu, tapi ia menikmati waktu berjalan santainya. Baekhyun memasuki sebuah ruangan dan kagum dengan kebersihan dan betapa terawatnya tempat itu. Terlihat tiga ekor kuda disana, yang nampak jinak dan mengundang tamu untuk mendekatinya.

.

.

.

"Mereka sangat cantik, Chanyeol," Baekhyun berkata pelan sambil mendekati kuda yang berwarna coklat, sambil mengeluskan tangannya di kepala kuda itu.

"Siapa nama mereka?"

"Biscuit, Shortcake, dan Will." Laki-laki itu menjawab

"Kenapa hanya Will yang tidak dinamai seperti nama makanan?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya acuh saat ia berjalan mengambil sebuah pelana dari gantungan di dinding.

"Will adalah kuda pribadiku, tapi dua yang lain kubiarkan diberi nama oleh keponakanku."

"Keponakan?" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya.

"Kakakmu memiliki seorang anak?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut terkejut, sedangkan Chanyeol menjawabnya santai.

"Ya, aku seorang paman sekarang."

"Rasanya aneh membayangkan..." Sambil mengangkat tangannya, Baekhyun mengelus mereka semua.

"Aku masih ingat dia membentakmu untuk keluar dari kamarnya saat kita berusia 16 tahun. Ingatkah kau? Ia mengadakan pesta menginap bersama teman-teman gadisnya, dan kau mengacaukannya. Kau tiba-tiba masuk setengah telanjang, dan kau akhirnya tidur di rumahku."

"Aku tidak ingat." Chanyeol menjawab, walaupun jelas dari nada bicaranya kalau ia ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan si brunet. Ia membuka pintu kandang untuk kuda bercorak hitam dan putih, sambil menenangkannya sebelum menaruh pelana erat pada punggungnya.

"Ini Shortcake, kau akan menungganginya hari ini. Jangan khawatir. Ia sangat ramah pada orang asing asal kau tidak bersikap kasar padanya.

"Kenapa aku merasa kalau aku memilih kuda ini karena suatu alasan?" Baekhyun bergumam, memegang tali kekangnya ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan kuda itu dari kandang.

"Jelas, karena namanya." Si giant menjelaskan.

"Kedua, seperti yang aku bilang, dia sangat jinak pada orang asing asalkan kau tidak kasar."

Chanyeol berjalan beberapa langkah untuk mengambil pelana untuknya dan Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Oh...benar-benar lucu Chanyeol. Selera humormu meningkat setelah bertahun-tahun."

"Dan selera humormu telah lenyap." Chanyeol menyahutnya.

.

.

.

Sambil mengabaikan komentar yang diberikan padanya, Baekhyun melihat dengan seksama saat Chanyeol meletakkan pelana pada kudanya, Will si kuda jantan hitam, dan Chanyeol tampak naik keatas kuda itu dengan santai.

Sambil mencoba hal yang sama, Baekhyun mencoba meletakkan satu kakinya di pelana yang digunakan untuk naik ke punggung kuda dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke kuda itu.

Ia hampir tidak berhasil melakukannya.

Nyatanya memang tidak berhasil. Kaki kirinya memang berada di atas punggung kuda, tapi tubuhnya jelas masih menempel di sisi tubuh si kuda, dan secara gampangnya ia hanya berhasil memeluk kuda dari samping dengan kaki kiri diatas punggung kuda.

Dengan sungguh menyesal, ia menggunakan bulu di punggung leher kuda itu untuk naik ke atas tubuhnya. Dengan puas setelah berhasil naik, ia meniup bulu kuda yang tercabut dan tertinggal di tangannya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Senang karena kau berhasil melakukannya setelah menunggumu setengah abad." Chanyeol tertawa sambil dengan pelan menendang sisi dari kudanya membuat si kuda jantan itu berjalan keluar dari kandang.

Baekhyun menatap tajam kepala belakang laki-laki itu dan menendang pelan Shortcake supaya si kuda jinak itu juga mulai berjalan. Seolah mengerti dengan maksud Bekhyun, kuda itu mulai berjalan pelan.

"Itu akan lebih cepat kalau saja kau mau membantuku." Kata Baekhyun sambil sedikit kesal

"Mungkin tidak juga." Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai

Apakah dia laki-laki yang sama yang menciumnya kemarin dan bahkan memeluknya seolah ia sesuatu yang mudah pecah atau terluka layaknya barang yang sering dipaketkan menggunakan FedEx? Baekhyun menautkan alisnya. Itu sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan yang logis.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menunjukkan jalan ke sebuah jalur yang lebih luas, dan terasa familiar. Butuh beberapa saat, dan Bekhyun menyadari kalau itu adalah jalur yang sering mereka lalui ketika mereka berjalan-jalan bersama saat masih sekolah dulu. Jalur itu saat ini tampak lebih bersih dan luas. Tidak salah lagi kalau jalur itu memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu sekarang, pikir Baekhyun.

Saat kuda itu mulai saling berjalan berdampingan, Baekhyun beralih menatap ke arah danau. "Jadi, ini milikmu..."

"Bukan, itu milik pemerintah. Aku memiliki beberapa kepemilikan disini tapi tidak dengan danaunya." Chanyeol menjawab santai.

Sambil balik memandang ke laki-laki itu, Baekhyun sedikit menautkan alis matanya.

"Kau jelas tau maksudku kan?"

"Aku tau, tapi tak ada salahnya menggodamu." Si giant menjawab dan terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

Iris mata Canyeol berwarna coklat sangat gelap. Walaupun terlihat tajam karena warnanya, itu terlihat sering berubah seolah tengah menggambarkan emosi apa yang laki-laki itu rasakan.

Ketika Baekhyun melakukan kontak mata dengannya, ia merasa seolah-olah ia dibuat tenggelam kedalamnya, sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan dirinya dan makin terpesona dengan iris kelam laki-laki itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia memutuskan kontak matanya, sedikit berdehem mengurangi kecanggungan keduanya. Walaupun ia tau kalau ia ingin terus menatap iris itu, ia sadar kalau dirinya disini lebih dari sekedar untuk menatap laki-laki di sampingnya.

Bahkan Chanyeol tau kalau ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dilihat dari caranya yang tetap diam dari tadi. Untuk memulainya, Baekhyun membuat Shortcake berjalan makin dekat tepat disamping kuda jantan hitam itu.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku tentang pernikahanmu?" ia bertanya, sedikit tidak yakin dengan topik pertanyaannya, tapi ia tetap meyakinkan dirinya kalau topik itu penting dibicarakan.

"Seperti apa pernikahan itu? Apakah kau setidaknya pernah mencoba mencintainya?" Jelas sekali kalau itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat menyakitkan baginya, tapi Baekhyun sudah terbiasa untuk mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mampu menguraikan maksud dari gestur tenang dan beberapa ekspresi lain yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol pada pertanyaannya.

Menghela nafas sambil mengangkat bahunya, Chanyeol beralih menatap si brunet yang tengah penasaran.

"Aku tidak pernah menikahi seseorang, Baekhyun. Tidak pernah ada gadis itu ataupun perceraian."

.

.

.

Hal yang dikatakannya serasa seperti sebuah ledakan bom bagi Baekhyun, sesaat setelahnya mulutnya ternganga menanggapinya. Ia tidak tau bagaimana ia harus merespon pengakuan itu. Merasa lega karena semua itu hanya kebohongan atau malu karena ia telah terus menerus menggembor-gemborkan teori tentang kesucian cinta dan pernikahan beberapa hari yang lalu?

Chanyeol menatap ekspresi dan respon yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun, dan nampaknya ia tidak mendapatkan respon yang lebih dari si brunet.

"Aku tidak paham," Baekhyun akhirnya berkata. Genggamannya pada Shortcake semakin erat. "Kau bilang ada ganti rugi dan itu... Chanyeol, kau memiliki semua ini! Bukankah kau mendapatkannya karena ia merasa kasihan padamu?"

"Baekhyun, kubilang aku tidak pernah menikah, dan jika aku tidak pernah menikah, maka aku juga tidak pernah bercerai atau ganti rugi." Chanyeol menjelaskan lagi, setelah beberapa saat, ia bertanya.

"Apakah kau lega aku tidak pernah menodai semua hal tentang pernikahan untukmu?"

Itu terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan yang ringan, tapi Baekhyun tak bisa mengelak ketika ia menautkan alis matanya saat ia memahami maksud dari pertanyaan itu. Secara tidak sadar ia mulai mengelus bulu kudanya, merasa bersyukur karena binatang itu memiliki kemampuan unik untuk menenangkan suasana hatinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau berbohong padaku tentang hal itu?" ia bertanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Kenapa kau dengan tanpa perasaan berbohong padaku?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau itu akan sungguh menyakitimu." Jawab Chanyeol.

Pengakuan itu sungguh mengagetkannya, tapi disaat yang sama, Baekhyun menyadari dirinya mampu memaafkan hal itu.

"Aku hanya perlu mencari beberapa alasan kalau-kalau kau mengetahui tentang hal ini. Kau jelas sudah tau kalau aku membantu ayahmu bukan karena uang, dan aku membuat kesalahan bodoh dengan tidak sengaja menunjukkan _black card_ itu padamu. Aku hanya ingin menamparmu dengan telak membuktikan padamu kalau aku juga sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk hidupku, itulah kenapa aku melakukannya."

"Kau bisa saja mengatakan padaku kalau kau memang kaya." Si brunet menyela

Chanyeol terkekeh. " _Honey_ , kau sudah tau kan kalau aku kaya. Itu bukanlah masalahnya. Masalahnya dalah kenapa kau harus penasaran mengetahui kenapa aku bisa menjadi kaya. Jadi aku memberimu alasan. Alasan yang dapat dipercaya. Aku hanya tidak pernah menyangka kau akan bereaksi seperti itu."

.

.

.

.

"Itu karena aku—"

"Tapi aku senang kau bereaksi seperti itu," si giant menyelanya, lalu memberinya tatapan tajam dan sulit dimengerti.

"Kau terlihat sungguh kesal mengetahui fakta kalau aku menikah, aku memiliki sedikit harapan—jadi aku melanjutkannya. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengungkapkan kekecewaanmu padaku ataupun menyebutkan masalah tentang Kyungsoo." Mendengar nama Kyungsoo yang disebutkan, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Tapi kau memang benar menciumnya." Baekhyun berargumen.

"Aku tidak tau akan hal itu sampai beberapa hari lalu, tapi dia—" Chayeol menjawab, tapi belum sempat selesai, perkataannya disela oleh Baekhyun.

"Um, tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau kalau—"

"Bisakah kita tetap disatu topik dan membicarakan yang lain nanti?" Chanyeol mengusap dahinya. "Sampai mana kita tadi? Pernikahan?"

"Pernikahan yang tidak pernah terjadi," Baekhyun membenarkan dengan marah.

"Baiklah." Sambil diam berpikir, Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya hingga tak tertata beraturan yang membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ketika kita sedang membicarakan bagaimana caraku mendapat uang, aku perlu memberitahumu alasan karena itu berhubungan denganmu secara pribadi, sebenarnya."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari surai gelap laki-laki itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" dengan cepat Baekhyun bertanya.

"Kau dan aku punya tabungan bersama. Kita memulainya saat SMA ketika kita mulai merencanakan pertunangan dan pernikahan. Kau ingat?"

.

.

.

Dalam sekejap, memori itu muncul di pikiran Baekhyun. Mereka mulai membuat tabungan di musim dingin, mereka mulai membicarakan pasangan yang menikah dan Chanyeol mengusulkan untuk membuat tabungan untuk masa depan. Semenjak tabungan di kaleng sangat menggoda untuk dipakai, waktu itu mereka mulai berusia delapan belas tahun, Chanyeol mengajaknya ke bank lokal dan membuat akun untuk mereka berdua.

Tabungan itu bertambah dari hari ke hari, dan ketika mereka berusia dua puluh satu tahun, tabungan itu telah cukup untuk digunakan untuk melangsungkan sebuah pernikahan sederhana. Itu mungkin tidak cukup besar untuk memulai hidup bersama, tapi lebih dari cukup untuk membuat sebuah kenangan indah. Sambil mengangguk, Baekhyun menjawab. "Aku ingat."

"Well, sekarang tabungan itu sudah tidak ada lagi," Chanyeol berkata dengan lembut.

"Aku mengambil uangnya dan menutup akunnya."

"Kenapa..." kata itu terdengar seperti bisikan. "Apa kau membutuhkannya untuk sesuatu? Bukankah kau bilang kalau peternakan ayahmu—"

Sambil menggelengkan kepala Chanyeol menyelanya. "Peternakan ayahku baik-baik saja. Tidak pernah mengalami kemunduran. Aku mengambil uangnya karena... Baek, kau bilang kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Akun itu benar-benar mengejekku dan uang yang kita kumpulkan disana tetap mengingatkanku kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup bersama denganmu seperti rencana awal kita. Aku harus mengambilnya. Aku tak punya pilihan lain."

"Lalu kau hanya menyerah begitu saja?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Sambil menarik tali pelana, Chanyeol memberhentikan Will. Shortcake juga mengkutinya. "Byun Baekhyun, kembai ke masa itu, aku dalam depresi berat mengetahui fakta kalau kau menyerah. Taukah kau kalau aku sungguh tertekan secara mental dan fisik? Aku dulu sempat mengalami insomnia parah karena aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa kata-katamu yang terus terulang dipikranku. Aku hancur tanpamu... jadi, maafkan aku kalau itu membuatmu merasa sakit hati karena saat itu aku telah mengubur dalam-dalam kisah kita. Itu telah berakhir, jadi aku berencana menghabiskan separuh uang itu."

.

.

.

.

Diwaktu malam saat ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan berguling di kasurnya, menangisi tentang kisah cinta bodohnya, Baekhyun selalu penasaran apakah Chanyeol akan tampak kacau seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat itu.

Saat ia mencoba memandang ke iris gelap Chanyeol, semua yang ia temukan hanyalah rasa sakit yang tengah dipendam bertahun-tahun, tak tersentuh, tak juga terlupakan. Dan Baekhyun menyadari itu semua. Ia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan uangnya?" dengan pelan Baekhyun bertanya, saat ia mulai memahami apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat itu.

"Apakah kau melanjutkan sekolah?"

"Aku menginvestasikan ke beberapa perusahaan baru." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Aku sungguh bodoh. Aku bahkan tidak mencari tahu tentang investasi itu. Sejujurnya, aku sepertinya setengah mabuk ketika melakukannya. Bisakah kau tebak? Mereka berkembang setelah enam bulan sejak aku menginvestasikan uang itu. Mereka membayarku dengan uang yang lebih banyak. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Setelah itu, kurasa aku tersadar dan memutuskan untuk meneruskan sekolahku. Mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis. Lalu kembali setelah 4 tahun setelahnya dan memulai bisnisku sendiri."

Dengan bola mata yang terbelalak tak percaya, Baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau memiliki perusahaan sendiri? Aku sungguh tak menyangkanya."

"Aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu. Akupun juga tidak pernah menyangkanya."

Will mulai berjalan lagi, dan Baekhyun menepuk pelan Shortcake dengan sisi sepatunya. "Aku melakukan pekerjaan konstruksi, jadi perusahaan itu memiliki banyak proyek besar disana sini. Aku biasanya yang bertugas di luar negeri."

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?

"Karena kau."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih masuk akal, seperti hal yang berhubungan dengan orang tuanya mungkin, tapi jawaban yang diberikan Chanyeol sungguh...

Si brunet tidak tau dengan pasti. Satu hal pasti yang ia tau adalah ia sempat berhenti bernafas selama sepersekian detik.

"Kau selalu menjelaskan padaku kalau kau ingin membantu permasalahanku…" Baekhyun mengingatkannya. "Kenapa aku?"

"Kenapa kau adalah hal sama yang selalu aku tanyakan padaku sendiri." Si giant menjawab sambil meredam tawa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dihari sebelum kau datang, sejujurnya aku berencana untuk pergi dari sini. Aku terus meyakinkan diriku kalau aku terlalu bodoh untuk meminta ijin ayahmu untuk membantumu. Kau sudah memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri, begitupun dengan aku, tapi aku ingin melihatmu walau hanya dari kejauhan. Itulah yang aku inginkan."

"Chanyeol—"

"Baekhyun, kupikir aku masih mencintaimu." Chanyeol berkata cepat menyela si brunet.

Chanyeol menolak untuk bertatapan langsung dengannya, ia tetap memfokuskan pandangan ke jalur yang mereka lalui, tapi sebaliknya dengan Baekhyun. Ia tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Kupikir aku sudah mengakhirinya. Kau tau, aku telah mencoba sekeras mungkin menjauhkanmu dari jangkauanku, tapi kau hanya… aku tak tau bagaimana mengatakannya."

"Mengatakan apa?" Baekhyun memaksanya.

Sambil mengedikkan bahunya, Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku tidak tau. Kau memiliki gaya gravitasi. Tiap kali kau membuatku kesal, yeah, kau jelas membuatku sungguh kesal, kau juga paham tentang itu. Aku memiliki kesabaran yang sangat besar dibandingkan siapapun didunia ini, jadi kupikir kata-kata pedas dan emosimu cukup memiliki manfaat untukku."

Sambil bergerak mendekat, Baekhyun memukul lengan laki-laki itu.

"Aku punya kesabaran yang lebih juga, asal kau tau! Kau benar-benar ujian yang diberikan Tuhan. Kaulah orang yang mudah marah ketika ada seseorang di sekelilingku."

"Tebaklah, mungkin itulah yang membuat kita cocok dan saling melengkapi."

Menjeda sebentar, Baekhyun menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"Jadi kau mempertaruhkan uang kita, pergi kuliah, memulai bisnis, yang nyatanya berjalan baik atau mungkin semua ini… lalu bagaimana dengan—"

.

.

.

"Sekarang, mari membicarakan hal tentangmu." Chanyeol mendongak ke langit. Langit telah menjadi lebih gelap.

"Siapa Kris?"

"Siapa dia?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Dia.."

"Aku tau dia managermu. Semua orang tau akan hal itu." Merasa bingung, Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Jika Chanyeol tau siapa itu Kris, lalu kenapa ia menanyakannya?

"Itulah semuanya tentang Kris. Ia mengurus jadwalku dan janji-janji meeting."

Secara tiba-tiba chanyeol menoleh padanya dengan menautkan alis matanya.

"Kau bilang kalau ia pacarmu."

"Apa?"  
.

.

.

.

Seumur hidupnya, Baekyun tidak pernah mengingat pernah mengucapkan hal itu pada Chanyeol. Ingatannya mungkin tidak begitu bagus, tapi ia yakin kalau laki-laki itu pasti salah paham. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya saat beberapa minggu ini disini. Lagi pula tidak ada alasan kenapa ia harus berbohong tentang hal tersebut.

"Kris bukan kekasihku. Aku tidak akan pernah mungkin berpacaran dengannya!" si brunet mengkonfirmasi.

"Dia sungguh bertingkah seperti atasanku, dan sering memaksaku kadang-kadang, ia sungguh menyiksaku karena aku harus berdiet ketat selama tiga puluh minggu!"

Setelah ia menenangkan dirinya, lalu ia menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol.

"Dan aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia kekasihku sejak dulu!"

"Baiklah, mari kita bahas hari itu, mungkin kau akan ingat." Chanyeol berubah serius, tapi kata-katanya tetap terdengar sedikit pedas.

"Kau bilang padaku kalau kita tak akan berhasil menjalani hubungan kita, lalu aku bertanya padamu alasannya. Kau bilang padaku kalau kau bertemu seseorang lalu kau melanjutkan ceritamu bagaimana kau mulai jatuh cinta dengan managermu, Kris, saat di lokasi syuting, seperti yang kau bilang, 'tak bisa terelakkan' untuk dua orang yang selalu berkerja bersama setiap harinya untuk saling jatuh cinta. Apakah cerita itu mampu membawa kembali ingatanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan menautkan alis matanya.

Baekhyun memaki dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Benar, itu memang terjadi. Ia ingat saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut untuk membuat pembatalan pertunangannya lebih mudah, tapi yang tidak ia ingat adalah siapa yang ia libatkan agar itu mempermudahnya.

Sambil mendongak, ia melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menatap padanya, lalu dengan bangga ia mengangkat dagunya.

"Well, taukah kau bukan hanya kau yang bisa mengarang cerita tentang kehidupan percintaannya!" ia menjelaskan, sambil menyedekapkan tangan di dadanya.

"Tapi untuk memperjelasnya, tidak pernah. Aku tidak akan pernah memacarinya. Ia sungguh jauh terlalu tua untukku, Chanyeol. Umurnya berapa? Tuga puluhan. Aku lebih tertarik dengan yang seumuran denganku."

"Baguslah."

Senyuman tampak di wajah laki-laki itu dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana situasi diantara mereka mulai membaik. Mereka membicarakan kesalahpahaman yang dulu terjadi dan terus berjalan.

"Kurasa ini saatnya kau memberitahuku tentang Kyungsoo," Baekhyun akhirnya berkata, melonggarkan genggamannya pada pelana Shortcake. Langit di ujung pandangannya tampak semakin tidak bersahabat, tapi si brunet diam-diam mengharap akan turunnya hujan. "Aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi."

.

.

.

.

"Aku sedang mabuk. Itulah yang terjadi."

Sedetik telah berlalu dan Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar untuk meredam emosinya dan penjelasan lebih lanjut dari laki-laki itu.

"Kau telah berubah menjadi orang yang sangat terkenal dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Kita mulai jarang berhubungan karena jadwalmu dan perbedaan waktu... kau taulah, aku merasa sungguh sangat tertekan karena aku bukan siapa-siapa. Semua yang kulakukan hanyalah membantu ayahku dan minum-minuman, mencoba untuk bertahan denganmu."

Kilat cahaya menggelegar terlihat di langit ketika si giant melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kemudian rumor terus bermunculan antara kau dan managermu. Di koran. Media online. Hell, semua situs internet membicarakan hubungan percintaanmu. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya, tapi kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku sudah merasa sangat tidak berguna. Aku tidak lagi punya kepercayaan diri kalau kau memang tidak melakukan penghianatan dibelakangku."

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mendengar berita semacam itu..." Suaranya terdengar lirih, tapi tetap terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau harusnya memberitahuku. Dan aku akan menjelaskannya padamu."

"Bagaimana caranya aku memberitahumu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kau sangat sibuk, asistenmu terus saja mengalihkanku dan bertanya apakah aku ingin meninggalkan pesan. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Menceritakannya padanya untuk menyampaikannya padamu, 'Hey... kekasihmu menelfon. Ia merasa sedikit cemburu dengan profil managermu yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya, tapi lebih sukses derinya. Telfonlah balik ia, kalau semua baik-baik saja tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan', begitu?"

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun mengomentarinya.

"Hei, kau kira aku bodoh. Aku seorang laki-laki dan punya harga diri." Sambil menghela nafasnya, Chanyeol meminta Will untuk berjalan lebih pelan.

"Setelah kita bertengkar beberapa hari yang lalu, aku pergi dari rumahmu dan pergi kerumah Kyungsoo. Kau tau, rumah yang kubicarakan saat itu yang berjarak dua puluh menit dari kota ditempuh dengan mobil?"

Baekhyun hanya mengabaikan ejekan itu berlalu. "Lalu?"

"Ia menceritakan semuanya padaku tentang malam itu. Jelas ia tidak menyangka kalau kau juga ada disana, tapi ia tau kalau aku menciumnya saat aku frustrasi setelah mendengar rumor tentangmu lagi." Kemudian ia berhenti.

"Ia bilang kalau aku sungguh menjijikkan. Katanya aku berasa pahit dan menyedihkan."

"Apakah dia—"

"Ia tidak membicarakan tentang efek alkohol," Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya, dan membuat garis tpis di bibirnya.

"Lalu aku pingsan dan ia mengantarku kembali kerumah ayahku. Aku bangun dengan sakit kepala yang paling parah yang pernah aku rasakan, tapi aku tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi. Ia juga tidak pernah memberiahuku. Ia bilang itu lebih baik seperti itu. Ia kemudian bertanya kenapa aku menanyakan hal ini padanya, lalu aku menceritakan semua tentang kita. Ngomong-ngomong, ia berpesan padamu kalau ia hanya menjadi tukang kebun dirumahku saat akhir pekan. Tidak lebih."

Perlahan, semua hal mulai tersusun dengan jelas. Alasan dan kesalahpahaman, seperti Pangaea dan sebaliknya. _*aku nggak tau apa itu 'pangaea'*_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan titik air hujan pertama diakhir musim panas. Saat tetesan air hujan itu mengalir di pipinya, saat itu juga tetesan itu membawa pergi semua rasa sakit dan kegalauan yang berkecamuk di dalamnya. Mereka melenyapkan kesalahpahaman dan membasuh bagian masa lalu yang terus ia genggam bersamanya.

"Chanyeol, bisakah aku menanyakan satu hal lagi?"

"Kita sedang mengobrol kan? Tanyakan saja."

Sambil mengambil nafasnya dalam, Baekhyun bertanya, "Lalu siapa wanita itu?"

"Dia pengacaraku, dia berkonsultasi denganku tentang pertanggungjawaban..."

Baekhyun merasa blank dan sungguh ingin membenturkan dirinya ke pohon besar. Pengacaranya. Wanita itu adalah pengacaranya, dan ibunya pasti sudah tau akan hal itu ketika ia menyebutkan kata kekasih dihadapannya, dimalam Chanyeol mengantarnya dari acaranya dari rumah "Kyungsoo". Bahkan Shortcake tau kebodohannya dengan mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat kilat lain yang menyambar di langit dan hujan mulai turun. Kuda mereka tampak tidak nyaman dengan suara petir itu, tapi keduanya baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tetap tak bersuara, pasrah dengan air hujan yang mulai mengguyur mereka.

Shortcake mempunyai masalah dengan suara petir dibandingkan dengan Will. Ia mulai terlihat gusar dari sebelumnya, Chanyeol memutuskan kalau kudanya menjadi lebih tidak tenang dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Sambil meminta tali kekangnya, Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan kuda itu dan memposisikan kedua kuda itu berjalan beriringan.

"Berpindahlah kedepanku." Laki-laki itu memerintahnya.

Sambil mengangguk, Baekhyun membisikkan goodbye ke kudanya dan dengan cepat berpindah ke ruang kosong didepan tubuh Chanyeol. Ia berpegangan erat di pelana takut kemungkinan dirinya jatuh, sampai saat Chanyeol meletakkan kedua lengannya di tali kekang kudanya, seolah memeluknya dari belakang.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama ketika Baekhyun tenang karenanya. Perjalanan mereka kembali ke kandang diisi dengan kesunyian, tapi tak ada hal lain yang diharapkan untuk mengisi kesunyian itu.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka sampai dan masuk ke kandang, Baekhyun merasa kedinginan dan Chanyeol paham betul akan hal itu, dengan cepat ia melompat turun dari kuda jantan itu untuk menggiring kembali uda betina ke sisi kandangnya. Kemudian ia beralih kembali kearah Baekhyun dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Turunlah," ia berkata meyakinkan saat Baekhyun mulai akan turun dari kudanya. Ketika ia merasakan lengan kekar Chanyeol merengkuh pinggangnya, ia tau kalau ia bisa melompat turun dengan aman setelahnya.

Sambil merogoh kantongnya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan satu set kunci dan menyerahkannya ke Baekhyun ketika ia sudah turun dari kuda.

"Masuklah kedalam dan keringkan dirimu. Aku akan menyusulmu."

Baekhyun melihat ke kunci silver itu dan mengangguk.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak perlu bantuan untuk apapun itu?"

"Aku yakin. Sekarang pergilah. Angin mulai berhembus kencang." Chanyeol memaksanya.

.

.

.

.

Berlari dari kandang menuju rumah itu sangat menyenangkan. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hujan sungguh dapat menyegarkan dan memberi efek sejuk saat menerpa tubuhnya sebelumnya, dan hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya kesal karena ia tengah basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai sepatu kotornya.

Ia telah sampai di pintu masuk belakang rumah dan melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya di samping. Butuh beberapa detik baginya setelah menyisir kebelakang rambutnya untuk menyadari kalau ia baru saja memasuki rumah tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Selama beberapa saat, ia merasa sedikit menyesal karena membasahi lantai kayu berwarna coklat gelap di dapur itu.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk kemana ia harus pergi. Itu terlihat terlalu bagus untuk mengotori rumah dengan tubuh basah kuyupnya hanya untuk mencari apa? Sebuah kamar mandi?

Dengan diam, ia tetap berdiri disana, merasa bersalah pada laki-laki yang dituduhnya beberapa kali hanya untuk tuduhan yang melenceng dari kenyataan lagi dan lagi. Sambil menghela nafasnya, Baekhyun meluangkan waktunya untuk berjalan dari pintu ke konter dapur yang terbuat dari batu granit. Di atasnya terdapat majalah yang ditandatanganinya untuk Kyungsoo seminggu yang lalu, tapi disana terpampang tulisan lain yang mengatakan ,

"Untukmu pengecut."

Secara tidak disadarinya ia tertawa. God, ia sungguh merasa bodoh, tapi juga lega kalau hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari sahabat. Baekhyun terlonjak dari tempatnya ketika ia mendengar pintu belakan terbuka dan selanjutnya tersenyum saat Chanyeol memandang kearahnya.

"Oh, hai."

"Hai," Chanyeol balik menjawab.

"Kenapa kau belum mengeringkan dirimu? Ada handuk di kamar mandi lantai atas."

"Aku tidak tau dimana letak kamar mandimu," Baekhyun menjawab.

Sambil mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, mendekat padanya dan meraih tangannya.

"Ikut denganku sebelum kau demam."

"Sebelum kita berdua demam." Si brunet tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk membenarkan perkataan laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

.

Mengikuti laki-laki itu ke lantai atas, mata Baekhyun memandang sekeliling yang bisa ditangkap penglihatannya. Dari lukisan sampai ke gorden, ke lampu, ke meja kecil, semua itu tampak ditata dengan sangat cantik. Satu hal yang mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari interior desain rumah itu adalah ketegasan dan genggaman hangat dari tangan Chanyeol, meyakinkan si brunet kalau semua ini nyata.

Chanyeol memberinya handuk dan sepasang pakaiannya.

"Mungkin ini akan terlalu besar, tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya kau memakai milikku kan."

Sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun mengambil pakaian itu dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih." Ia berkata sambil memeletkan lidahnnya sekilas sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari semua hal yang diberikan padanya, kenapa laki-laki itu harus lupa memberikan celana boxernya. Sambil mencoba menarik-narik turun baju putih yang Chanyeol berikan, Baekhyun dengan pelan keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai melihat-lihat disekitar.

"Yeol?" ia memanggil setelah membuka beberapa pintu di ruangan itu.

"Bisakah aku meminjam celana boxermu dulu?"

Baekhyun berhenti dan mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia mendengar suara pengering di lantai bawah yang tengah mengeringkan bajunya dan juga suara angin dan hujan yang menerpa jendela kaca rumah itu, tapi ia tidak mendengar keberadaan si giant dimanapun.

Sambil menggigit bibirnya, ia berjalan ke ujung lorong ruangan itu ke arah ruangan dengan dua buah pintu, salah satunya tampak terbuka sedikit. Menggunakan satu tangannya di gagang pintu, ia mendorongnya kedalam.

"Hey, jenius, kau lupa memberiku—"

.

.

.

Ia berteriak terkejut ketika merasakan lengan si giant mengangkatnya, tapi teriakan terkejutnya berubah menjadi tawa tak tertahankan saat Chanyeol mengayunkannya dan memutarkan tubuh mereka berdua, sebelum akhirnya membawa mereka berdua ke tempat tidurnya. Dengan tertawa, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun diatasnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, tentang celana boxer?" ia bertanya sambil menyingkap baju yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun."

Mendengus kesal Baekhyun memberinya senyuman malu-malu, membawa tangannya ke dada bidang Chanyeol sampai atas dan mulai melepas baju yang dipakai laki-laki itu.

"Tidak jadi, kalau kau juga melepaskan celana boxermu."

Chanyeol hanya bergumam pelan saat Baekhyun mulai menurunkan tubuhnya, mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tangannya bekerja dengan cekatan, dan dengan bantuan si brunet di atasnya, ia berhasil menendang boxernya ke lantai.

Dengan kedua tangannya yang menganggur, Chanyeol meraba pantat yang tepat berada di atas kejantanannya dan mulai menggesekkan bagian sensitif mereka berdua.

Baekhyun mulai mendesah, memulai menggerakkan pinggangnya ke irama yang diciptakan oleh Chanyeol hingga tercipta gerakan erotis dari keduanya.

Setelah ciumannya terlepas, Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melanjutkan cumbuannya ke leher putih milik si brunet, tubuh Baekhyun melengkung menegang ketika jari Chanyeol mulai menggoda daerah sekitar holenya, dengan meremas dan membuka belahan pantatnya.

Sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, Chanyeol meraup nipples yang terlihat menggoda itu ke mulutnya, dengan pelan menghisap dan menggodanya dengan lidahnya. Chanyeol terus menggoda nipple pink Baekhyun yang menegang dengan mulutnya, sampai akhirnya si brunet ambruk diatasnya karena tak sanggup menahan kenikmatan dari jari dan lidah si giant.

.

.

.

Membalikkan posisi badan mereka, Chanyeol lalu memberinya ciuman panas dan dalam sebelum beranjak memberi ciuman turun ke tubuh si brunet, melewati nipple yang menggoda yang masih terlihat basah oleh salivanya dan turun lagi kearah kaki Baekhyun yang tengah terbuka.

Ia dapat merasakan cengkraman Baekhyun di surai kelamnya, mencoba menggoda dan menjauhkannya dari area sensitif miliknya, tapi Chanyeol menggenggam pinggangnya erat, membuatnya diam tak bergerak dan menggenggam penis tegang si brunet dan mulai memompanya dengan irama pelan.

"Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun terengah-engah, mendesah saat pinggulnya bergerak berlawanan arah dari pompaan tangan Chanyeol, berusaha menambah kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu bergairah dengan orang lain sebelumnya, tapi Chanyeol tau dengan pasti apa yang membuatnya merasa cocok dengannya.

Setelah melepaskan surai milik laki-laki itu, tangan Baekhyun beralih meremas sprei kasur kemudian kembali ke mulutnya, menutupnya untuk mencegah desahan keras yang mungkin ia teriakkan, saat Chanyeol akhirnya memasukkan _miliknya_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan irama tak beraturan, Chanyeol berusaha memasukkan penis itu lebih dalam ke mulutnya, mengisap tiap inci _miliknya_ sampai ke pangkal. Ia mengusap-usap cairan precum yang mengalir dari ujung penisnya dan membawa ujung lidahnya untuk menjilatnya.

Tak ada orang lain yang mengetahui tubuh Baekhyun sebaik Chanyeol, dan ia memanfaatkan hal itu. Sambil melepaskan cumbuan dengan mulutnya, ia menekan jarinya ke hole ketat yang dimiliki si brunet, menekannya saat tangannya yang lain mengocok penisnya ke atas dan bawah.

Baekhyun merasa dirnya tengah melayang di surga, merintih dan mendesah merasakan kenikmatan saat tangan Kasar Chanyeol mengerjai seluruh bagian sensitif tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bereaksi dengan sendirinya mengikuti irama godaan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol sampai ia merasakan puncak kenikmatannya.

Saat ia berusaha menenangkan diri dari klimaksnya, ia segera sadar kalau si giant belum selesai mengerjai tubuhnya. Sambil meletakkan kaki si brunet di bahunya, Chanyeol menunduk dan menjilat semua cairan miliknya. Lidahnya menjilat menyusuri kejantanan mungilnya sementara tangannya bermain di nipple, mengerjainya tanpa ampun.

" _Chanyeol... Chanyeol.. Chanyeol..."_ Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya bak mantra, tidak melakukan apapun selain melebarkan pahanya lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

Akhirnya sejenak memberi ampun pada si brunet yang tengah dihajarnya, Chanyeol turun dari ranjang beberapa saat dan kembali dengan sebotol lube. Baekhyun menatap ke arah botol itu dengan paha yang terbuka lebar, dan tangannya mencoba bermain dirinya sendiri.

"Well, bukankah itu terlihat sungguh kebetulan..." Baekhyun berkata pelan. Chanyeol mendengar apa yang dikatakan si brunet dan terkikik pelan.

"Aku membelinya sebelum aku kerumahmu kemarin. Aku mungkin sudah akan menyentuhmu saat di gudang kalau saja ini tidak tertinggal di mobil." Ia berbicara dengan mengerang sebelum kembali duduk diantara kaki si brunet yang terbuka.

Sambil mengoleskan cairan itu di jarinya, ia menunduk mendekat dan menawarkan lidahnya ke Baekhyun untuk berciuman. Dan ia melakukannya, Baekhyun meraupnya, dan melesakkan jarinya ke surai kelam sambil mengacaknya sebelum memekik pelan saat jari pertama dengan pelan memasukinya.

Ia menggeliat gusar ketika ia merasakan jari Chanyeol masuk kedalamnya, meremas pantatnya dengan keras sampai Chanyeol dengan tidak sadar ia mengumpat pelan. Baekhyun tertawa, lalu mencium sudut bibir laki-laki itu dan dengan pelan mencium bibirnya, menghisap pelan bibir bawahnya.

Dengan mencengkeram erat paha dalam Baekhyun ketika dua jari berhasil masuk dan selesai mempersiapkan hole ketat itu, Chanyeol memompa miliknya dengan lube dan memposisikan ujung kejantanannya pada hole yang menggodanya.

Setelah cukup melebarkan kaki si brunet untuknya, Chanyeol memandang tepat ke iris Baekhyun, selanjutnya menempelkan dahi mereka berdua, beberapa inci jarak yang tercipta antara bibir mereka. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana bibir laki-laki lebih mungil itu bergetar saat menanti langkah selanjutnya yang sama seperti dirinya, tapi ketengangan yang tercipta antara keduanya sungguh sangat terasa indah.

"Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Ia mengerang sebelum menundukkan kepalanya ke bahu Baekhyun dan memasukkan seluruh kejantannya dengan sekali hentakan yang cukup keras. Baekhyun mencakar bahunya, meninggalkan tanda yang cukup jelas ketika ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya serasa terkoyak oleh satu bagian tubuh yang mengeras itu.

Ia merintih, berpegangan sangat erat pada Chanyeol ketika laki-laki itu mulai bergerak, menggerakkan kedua tubuh mereka dan tempat tidurnya yang kokoh, sampai membuatnya menimbulkan bunyi derikan.

Gerakan Chanyeol makin tak teratur saat kenikmatan tubuh Baekhyun semakin ia rasakan. Ia menggengam erat pinggang Baekhyun, juga menggunakan salah satu tanggannya untuk berpegangan sangat kuat pada headboard tempat tidurnya, menggunakan headboard untuk penahan saat ia ingin mendorong lebih dalam dan kuat.

Sambil mendesah lantang disetiap hentakan pada titik kenikmatannya, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan Chanyeol akan menatap kearahnya dan melumat bibirnya, meredam tiap desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Ranjang Chanyeol tampak benar-benar diuji dengan tiap hentakan yang mereka berdua lakukan, dan jelas _headboard_ itu teruji kekuatannya, karena sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tarikan dan dorongan yang Chanyeol lakukan di setiap hentakannya.

Permukaan kulit saling bertubrukan adalah suara yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Suara hujan dan angin teredam oleh suara erangan dan umpatan kasar Chanyeol. Luka dan goresan-goresan merah terpampang di pemandangan punggung si giant, sedangkan bengkak dan tanda kepemilikan terpampang jelas ditubuh Baekhyun.

Ketika ia sampai di klimaksnya, ia melepaskan dirinya, memenuhi tubuh laki-laki yang lebih mungil darinya dengan cairan kental miliknya, tepat ketika ia melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Baekhyun, cairan putih kental miliknya mengalir dengan derasnya.

Ia dengan pelan melepaskan genggamannya pada headboard dan beralih ke samping, berbaring disamping si brunet yang bermandikan peluh keringat dan tampak terengah-engah seperti dirinya. Setelah beberapa saat menormalkan deru nafasnya, ia duduk dan melihat kebawah kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menutup wajah dengan lengannya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Untuk beberapa alasan, Baekhyun merasa pertanyaan itu sungguh lucu, ia tertawa sambil mengangkat lengan dari wajahnya dan menunjukkan senyum bahagia yang ditujukan untuk laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Aku baik."

Dengan bahu merosot karena lelah, Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya, menyentuh wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak menyakitimu sama sekali?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Baekhyun menjawab sambil menggenggam sentuhan tangan Chanyeol. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol melepaskan dirinya dan beralih berbaring di samping Baekhyun dan merengkuhnya ke pelukan, melingkarkan kakinya ke tubuh Baekhyun, merasa tak peduli dengan kekacauan yang baru saja mereka buat.

"Sempurna. Benar-benar sempurna."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelahnya hubungan keduanya membaik, tapi tidak berarti tanpa beberapa perdebatan tentang peralatan dan bagaimana melakukan pekerjaan di peternakan. Mereka sepakat akan lebih mudah untuk menyelesaikan semuanya di penghujung harinya, yang sebagian besar dihabiskan dirumah Chanyeol. Disana mereka tidak sering berdebat beberapa hal.

Nyatanya orang tua Baekhyun juga tidak mempermasalahkan alasan kenapa Baekhyun lebih sering menghabiskan malam diluar rumah, dan tentu saja itu sungguh disyukuri oleh si brunet. Kadang-kadang ketika malam tiba, ia akan berbaring memikirkan pilihan mereka untuk memulai semuanya bersama lagi, saat waktunya di peternakan habis, dan waktu itu terus semakin mendekat, lalu ia akan berhenti memikirkannya dan berakhir menundanya esok hari setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol. Sungguh. Aku tidak—"

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku tepat dibelakangmu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala pada si laki-laki pemaksa disampingnya.

"Asal kau tau, aku sudah lama tidak berayun di dahan pohon bahkan bertahun-tahun!"

"Kau akan berayun dari tali yang terikat di pohon Baek." Chanyeol berkata sambil memberikan tali yang disebutkannya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang pagi untuk menyiapkan semuanya tapi kau tidak menggunakannya."

Dasar brengsek. Baekhyun melotot kearahnya. Tak ada hal yang lebih dibencinya dari pada harus terjebak dalam rasa bersalah. Managernya tau akan hal itu, tapi Chanyeol mengetahuinya dengan lebih baik. Dengan mengangkat pinggang Baekhyun ke atas, Chanyeol membuatnya lebih mudah bagi si brunet untuk menggenggam talinya.

Ketika si brunet sudah nampak nyaman dengan posisinya, ia mendongak ke arahnya.

"Siap?"

"Okay, tapi jangan didorong—"

Chanyeol akhirnya mendorongnya, tapi tidak sekencang seperti yang Baekhyun kira. Saat ia tengah berayun darahnya terasa membeku, ia berteriak kencang sebelum akhirnya jatuh di air. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama dan menyusulnya, ia disambut dengan pukulan-pukulan di dada bidangnya, tapi ia tetap membiarkan si brunet melakukannya. Dan tidak berniat membuatnya berhenti.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bukanlah satu-satunya yang berpikiran tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka setelah kejadian luar biasa yang mereka alami. Sangat sering, bahkan semakin sering Chanyeol memikirkannya ketika waktu di peternakan semakin sedikit, dan hari Sabtu dimana Baekhyun akan kembali ke kota sudah makin mendekat.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Baekhyun, dan hampir setiap malam, Baekhyun akan menyusul ke ranjangnya, melakukan hal satu yang akan merujuk ke hal lainnya sampai ia merasa di _cloud nine_ selama dua puluh jam selanjutnya.

Hal ini sangat mengganggu pikirannya, ketika mereka membicarakan rencana mereka kedepannya. Jika ia harus menempuh sebuah jalan pilihan yang akan membuatnya kehilangan si rambut acak-acakan, si pemarah dan si sexy yang mampu membuatnya bergairah—yang tidak pernah bisa dilakukan orang lain, Chanyeol merasa ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melakukannya.

Pekerjaan juga tengah menunggunya. Dengan kenyataan itu, ia tidak bisa hanya terus tidur dan bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun seperti yang diinginkannya. Jongin menelfonnya setiap hari untuk melaporkan perkembangan dari proyeknya, tapi dengan berjalannya waktu, nampaknya kehadirannya sangat makin dibutuhkan untuk mengontrol semuanya sampai pekerjaan itu selesai.

.

.

.

.

Sambil menyedekapkan lengannya, Chanyeol bersandar di daun pintu, melihat pemandangan cahaya matahari pagi yang menerpa tubuh telanjang yang tengah meringkuk di ranjang berantakan miliknya. Udara dingin di pagi hari mulai menusuk kulit dan Chanyeol dengan pelan mulai berjalan ke lemari pakaian dan mengambil kaos hitam polos. Ketika ia berbalik, ia mendengar desahan pelan dan melihat Baekhyun yang tengah duduk, dengan surainya yang berdiri berantakan ke segala arah.

"Selamat pagi..." suara kering dan seraknya menyapa.

Sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke ranjang.

"Pagi," ia menjawab dan mencium sekilas pipi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bangun begitu pagi?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya mencium balik si giant.

"Aku berencana membangunkanmu dengan cara yang spesial." Baekhyun menguap dan Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya. Ia sangat imut.

"Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal berhubungan dengan pekerjaan."

"Oh..baiklah."

Sebelum ia sempat membaringkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya, meletakkan tangan di punggung Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kita perlu berbicara, ini sudah jam sembilan jadi jangan tidur lagi, oke?"

"Kita bisa bicara setelah sarapan kan?"

"Baiklah kalau itu mau—"

"Umm, sebaiknya mari kita bicarakan sekarang." Baekhyun mengubah rencananya sambil menggosok matanya.

"Mari kita selesaikan. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang kita." Chanyeol memulai sambil duduk di tepi ranjang. "Aku inin membahas tentang rencana kita kedepan."

Sambil mengerang, Baekhyun menenggelamkan dirinya ke kasur dengan wajah yang menelungkup.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal yang akan terjadi ketika semua ini telah berakhir." Ia berkata sambil membekap kata-katanya di kasur.

"Aku tidak ingin berpikir tentang itu, dimana kesenangan sementara kita berakhir."

Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya. Kesenangan sementara? Ia melotot ke arah si brunet sebelum membalik punggungnya.

"Menurutmu, ini hanya kesenangan sementara?"

"Bukankah memang seperti itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada datar. Terlihat keraguan pada si brunet entah karena ia baru saja bangun tidur atau karena dia berpikiran kalau ini semua hanya "kesenangan sesaat", hal ini benar-benar menakuti Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa lagi semua ini namanya kalau bukan kesenangan sesaat?"

Merasakan dirinya terhempas, Chanyeol mendekat kembali.

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kesenangan sesaat, Baekhyun. Jika iya, aku tidak akan pernah memulai semua ini. Kau pikir bisa tahan untuk membuka semuanya kembali hanya untuk berakhir lahi saat kau pergi Sabtu nanti?"

.

.

.

.

Setelah tersadar sepenuhnya, Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Chanyeol aku..." ia berhenti dengan rahang mengeras.

"Aku tidak ingin mengulang tentang apa yang terjadi di antara kita... aku memiliki pekerjaanku. Aku memiliki apartemenku. Kau memiliki bisnismu dan kau memiliki rumah indah ini—"

"Yang kubangun dengan kenangan kita." Chanyeol menyela.

"Aku tau akan hal itu!" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, meletakkan tangan di kepalanya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa memiliki dua kehidupan itu! Aku tidak bisa menjadi model dan artis dengan kehidupan disini, dan aku juga tidak ingin disini karena aku mencintai pekerjaanku dan apa yang aku lakukan."

"Kau bisa memilih keduanya dan itu yang terbaik dari pilihan itu." Chanyeol berpendapat.

"Tapi ini tidak akan seperti itu selamanya. Aku mau tidak mau harus memilih salah satunya suatu hari nanti, Yeol, dan iya aku sekarang—"

"Baiklah pilihlah."

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, tak ingin melepas kontak mata mereka berdua. Menelan ludahnya gugup, ia hanya memberinya gestur menurunkan bahunya. Ia terlalu terlambat untuk menjawab. Walaupun jawabannya tidak diucapkannya, Chanyeol mengerti dari kehampaan di iris coklatnya kalau hatinya sudah memilih satu jawaban dan hanya satu-satunya.

Sambil mengumpat, si giant berdiri dari ranjang, dadanya sesak dengan sesuatu yang sangat berat yang tengah menimpanya. Ia berjalan mondar mandir dengan tangan di belakang lehernya, dan semua yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah melihat mimpinya yang makin meredup hilang...

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun merasa lemas saat warna kehidupannya mulai hilang lagi. "Chanyeol, mau kemana kau?"

"Pakailah pakaianmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah sepuluh menit."

God, apa yang telah ia lakukan, katakan sebenarnya? Baekhyun meninju kasur dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Aku bahkan belum memberimu jawaban!" ia berteriak putus asa sebelum Chanyeol sampai di pintu. Ia melihat bagaimana bahu laki-laki itu menegang, dan ia dapat merasakan dari gesturnya ia tengah marah, tapi setelah Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap kearahnya, Baekhyun merasa tercengang dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan laki-laki itu dibalik matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan semuanya terulang kembali.

Luka hati yang sama, dan air mata terbuang sia-sia begitu juga dengan cintanya. Baekhyun menyaksikan bagaimana matahari mulai terbit dan tenggelam tanpa kehadiran si giant, ia tak lagi hadir di sisinya dan memberinya gores memori kehadirannya di hidupnya.

Sabtu pagi terasa seperti pemakaman baginya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk bangun lagi. Semua yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah menenggelamkan dirinya di lorong tak berujung dan menetap di sana. Ia tidak bisa memilih keduanya, maka mungkin ia juga tidak akan bisa memiliki keduanya sama sekali.

Penyembuhan luka ayahnya semakin membaik, dan ia sudah bisa melakukan beberapa hal disekitar peternakan jika ia tidak memaksakan dirinya terlalu dalam. Tapi Baekhyun tidaklah bodoh. Dibalik senyuman dan lelucon yang tengah diberikan kedua orang tuanya, mereka juga merasakan kelemahan dan kesedihanya, tidak seperti yang lainnya.

Pagi itu ia memakai celana jeans terbaiknya, kaos dan sebuah coat. Ia memakai make up dan menata rambutnya. Ketika ia melihat di cermin, ia sama sekali tidak melihat jejak dari laki-laki yang bangun di samping mantannya yang terlihat tampak kacau. Ia terlihat sungguh berbeda dari hari biasanya di peternakan dan jauh lebih baik penampilannya.

Ada sedikit harapan dihatinya kalau ia akan bertemu dengan laki-laki itu saat Baekhyun menunggu di teras untuk tumpangannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya di lututnya saat ia menantikan langkah kaki itu, membayangkan truk tua Chanyeol akan terlihat dari ujung jalan dan membawanya pergi dari semua masalahnya.

Ia tidak berbohong di pagi itu. Itu adalah pendapat jujurnya bahwa kedua pilihan itu memang sangat berharga baginya, tapi tetap salah satunya harus mengalah. Kehidupannya sebagai artis sangat berpengaruh besar baginya, satu-satunya yang memiliki kontrak resmi.

Di dalam pikirannya, ia tidak akan menjadi egois dengan memilih karirnya dari pada kehidupan normalnya. Karirnya adalah hal yang sangat ia inginkan dan butuhkan selama ini, tapi sekarang ia mulai meragukan hal itu.

Itu bukan berarti bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa sangat perih saat ia memikirkan ia yang terus menjalani hidup tanpa terbangun disamping laki-laki itu lagi. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengulang apa yan telah terjadi. Masa lalu telah membuktikan bahwa ia sungguh buruk dalam menjaga hubungan dengan tetap mempertahankan pertumbuhan karirnya. Melakukan sulap jelaslah bukan keahliannya.

Chanyeol sangat benar. Mungkin ia mengambil pilihan tanpa harus mengucapkannya, tapi itu bukan pilihan yang Baekhyun inginkan. Itu hanya terjadi begitu saja, dan tiap malam setelah kejadian pagi itu, ia selalu mengutuk apapun dan siapapun mengapa kehidupannya sungguh lebih sulit dari soal logaritma.

Jadi ia mulai membayangkan harapan dalam pikirannya, walaupun nyatanya memang benar-benar harapan yang ia inginkan. Namun kenyataan tak sebaik yang ia pikirkan. Bahkan menurutnya kenyataan selalu tidak berpihak baik padanya.

Ia mendengar suara kegaduhan dari jauh dan terlonjak menegakkan badannya, dengan putus asa matanya mencari tanda dari truk tua itu, tapi hatinya teriris ketika ia malah menemukan sebuah mobil putih. Taksinya telah tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun butuh penata rambut dan make up sekarang!"

Terdengar kata perintah yang diteriakkan oleh seseorang dan beberapa orang nampak sibuk mondar mandir dengan headset komunikasi di telinga, dan botol air mineral di tangan mereka.

Baekhyun tetap tenang, membiarkan penata make up dan rambut melakukan tugasnya. Di tangannya tampak seseorang tengah berusaha membuat jari-jarinya bersinar layaknya wajahnya.

Mata baekhyun menatap ke arah cermin di depannya, dan matanya menangkap kalender dari bayangannya di cermin tepat di sebelah kirinya. Itu adalah tanggal 14 Desember yang berarti saat ini sudah empat bulan setelah ia cuti dari pekerjaannya. Mengehela nafasnya pelan, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat wanita penata rias itu memintanya untuk mengaplikasi beberapa riasan di wajahnya.

Empat bulan tidak berarti apapun selain bernafas, makan, dan meneruskan hidupnya. Tidak ada hal lain selain hal itu, dan Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan kesepiannya dengan bekerja sepanjang waktu. Tapi tetap saja hal itu menjadi makin sulit dilakukannya, terlebih lagi suasana Natal tengah melingkupinya, bahkan di lokasi kerjanya.

Di belakangnya tampak beberapa model telah siap dengan busana mereka dan siap untuk berjalan di runway, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya sampai saat ia diberi tahu kalau ia sudah siap. Sambi merenggangkan lengannya, ia membiarkan mereka melepas jubahnya, menggantinya dengan kaos dalam dan jaket yang seharga hampir sama dengan gaji bulanannya.

Ia diantar ke satu tempat untuk memakai sepatu dan untuk mengganti baju terakhirnya untuk tampil, ia harus menahan nafasnya ketika penata rambut itu tengah memberinya semprotan hairspray padanya. Sambil menutup erat-erat bibirnya, ia berhasil melewati hal itu dan selanjutnya dengan pelan ia dituntun ke barisan bersama pasangan wanitanya untuk tampil.

.

.

.

.

Setelahnya ia sekilas tersenyum pada wanita itu dan memuji penampilannya, yang mana pujiannya diterima dengan lembut saat wanita itu menggandeng lengannya. Biasanya ia suka mencairkan suasana dengan candaan singkatnya, yang biasanya membuatnya lupa akan situasi sekitar sampai-sampai membuat direktur harus mengingatkannya untuk tidak terlalu berisik.

Ketika jam menunjukkan waktu tepat pukul tujuh malam, Baekhyun mendengar musik intro yang telah diputar dan itulah tanda kalau pertunjukannya telah dimulai. Ia membisikkan semoga ucapan beruntung pada rekannya, dan rekannya juga melakukan hal sama padanya sebelum sorot terang lampu menerpa mata sensitifnya dan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, dan melakukan yang terbaik.

Baekhyun menyeimbangkan dagunya sedikit ke atas untuk para pengunjung, agar mereka mendapat angle terbaiknya, dengan tatapan mata dan liuk langkah kakinya yang tegas.

Sesampainya di ujung panggung, mereka menahan pose mereka dan dengan gerakan mantap berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke belakang panggung. Satu-satunya dan mungkin peraturan paling penting dalam permodelan di runway adalah untuk tetap memfokuskan pandangan mata mereka lurus ke depan daripada harus melihat ke arah kamera yang tengah sibuk memotret mereka, tapi Baekhyun dapat menangkap sekilas sosok yang sangat mirip dengan laki-laki itu, ia meggigit bibirnya sekilas dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbalik dan menatap ke arah laki-laki itu lagi.

Itu bukanlah pertama kalinya ia mengalami hal yang sama. Beberapa kali Baekhyun merasa kalau laki-laki itu benar-benar disana, tapi nyatanya berkali-kali pula kenyataan menamparnya karena itu hanyalah ilusinya semata.

Baekhyun melakukan permodelan kali ini dengan berganti pakaian selama lima kali sebelum akhirnya pertunjukan itu selesai dengan penampilan terakhirnya. Setelahnya, belakang panggung berubah menjadi sangat ramai dengan banyaknya orang yang masuk untuk menyapa dan memberi selamat pada modelnya.

Sebagai model yang cukup terkenal, ia mendapat ucapan selamat dari beberapa direktur dan menyelenggara pertunjukan, sambil dengan penuh rasa terima kasih ia menerima ucapan itu dan buket bunga yang diterimanya.

Dengan berjalannya waktu, banyak orang mulai meninggalkan tempat itu untuk pesta merayakan kesuksesan acara itu. Sopir pengantar nampak bekerja dengan cekatan dan terlihat sangat sibuk, dan Baekhyun menunggu di belakang panggung tepatnya di ruang tunggu untuk menunggu panggilan untuk tumpangannya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan secepatnya ia merogoh ke kantong dalam mantel musim dinginnya, sementara satu tangannya masih sibuk memegang bunga dan mengangkat telfon itu, mengabaikan nama kontak yang menelfonnya.

"Halo?"

"Baekhyun."

Sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum pada orang yang lewat di depan ruangan itu, Baekhyun lalu memfokuskan dirinya ke penelfon.

"Ya, Kris?"

"Majalah W ingin mengajukan kontrak untukmu pada tanggal dua pulun enam. Aku mengajukan penawaran pada mereka apakah mereka bersedia membayarmu lebih dari pada Glamore yang juga mengajukan kontrak untukmu hari itu. Menurutku, kurasa..."

Sambil menatap ke sepatunya, Baekhyun mendengarkan alasan dan mengiyakan pada semua alasan yang dijelaskan oleh Kris. Ia tidak punya niat untuk bekerja sehari setelah Natal tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya? Itu mungkin terdengar menarik jika saja ia mampu mengatasi ketakutannya untuk menghadapi masalahnya sendiri.

"Jadi kurasa kau harus—"

"Kris, bisakah aku menyerahkan semua itu padamu?" ia menyela karena tidak ingin mendengarkan alasan lain dari Kris. Kemudian ia menutup teleponnya sebelum terucap hal lain dari laki-laki yang menelfonnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dan menarik nafas dalam. Pesta perayaan yang akan ia hadiri tampak menjanjikan dan menyenangkan, dan mungkin, hanya mungkin saja, ia bisa meupakan hal lain di pesta itu. Ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Luhan yang masuk ke ruangan, Luhan adalah asisten manggungnya.

"Baekhyun, mobil tumpanganmu tengah menunggu dibelakang ruangan ini."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Ia menjawab dan tersenyum sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan memastikan bunga yang diterimanya tetap berada di genggamannya. Ketika ia melewati laki laki itu di pintu keluar, ia mengangguk sambil berkata,

"Nikmati liburanmu, dan terimakasih Luhan, kau melakukan semua dengan sangat baik hari ini."

"Terimakasih Baek," si blonde menjawab sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa dan selamat berlibur juga."

.

.

.

.

Saat Baekhyun berjalan ke pintu masuk bagian belakang, ia memikirkan kata-kata yang disampaikan Luhan dan mungkin ia akan mencoba sedikit menikmati liburan—ya setidaknya ia mencobanya. Bekerja di hari libur mungkin menyenangkan juga, dan ia juga mungkin akan mengusahakannya agar bisa lebih menyenangkan.

Dengan setiap langkah yang ia ambil, ia makin merasa hampa. Sampai berapa lama lagi ia akan terus berputar disekitar dunia kerjanya dan berpura-pura kalau ia baik-baik saja?

Tidak. Cengkeramannya di bunga makin mengerat. Ia tidaklah bahagia. Jelas tampak perbedaan ketika ia benar-benar bahagia dan saat ia berpura-pura bahagia di depan orang banyak dan hanya pada akhirnya ia akan kembali pulang kerumah dengan perasaan hampa.

Demi Tuhan, ini bahkan hari Natal. Bahkan wanita rekan kerjanya mempunyai pacar yang akan datang ke pertunjukan dan memberinya ciuman dan ucapan selamat. Pacar mereka juga bersalaman dengannya dan berterima kasih karena bekerja sama dengan baik dengan pacarnya.

Bagaimana mereka bisa mengatur keduanya, menjalin hubungan dan berkarir dalam waktu yang bersamaan? Apa sebenarnya rahasia mereka? Mungkin ia hanya terlalu egois dan dunia tampak sedang menghukumnya dengan membuatnya terpuruk dalam kesepian.

Baekhyun sungguh tidak tau. Semua yang ia tau adalah dia merasa kesepian karena keputusan yang ia ambil, dan karenanya ia merasa sungguh...tak bisa dijelaskan betapa... ia tidak punya harapan...dan menderitanya dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia melangkah keluar dan melihat seorang sopir membuka pintu sebuah mobil sedan hitam, dan menyapanya. Warna mobil itu berbeda dengan mobil yang dipesankan oleh Kris untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi tampaknya Bakehyun tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Sudah berkali-kali Kris berubah pikiran tentang suatu yang sudah ditetapkannya.

Setelahnya ia menuju ke mobil itu, masuk kedalam dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belakang sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah jendela mobil itu. Ia tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya, tampak butiran salju jatuh dari langit, dan Baekhyun benar-benar terpesona dengan indahnya pemandangan itu.

Salju pertama di bulan Desember, dan disinilah ia, ditengah perjalanan ke pesta tanpa siapapun menemaninya. Tawa pelan itu kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah isakan pelan, sampai ia mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dari pikirannya yang tengah memikirkan seseorang yang ia rindukan.

Sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya, baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam dan melanjutkan acaranya melihat pemandangan sekitar disaat mobilnya terus melaju. Ia kenal betul dengan lokasi pestanya, tapi ia melihat pemandangan asing dari sebuah taman berpasir.

Sambil terlonjak terkejut menatap ke arah pengemudi, Baekhyun menautkan alisnya dan dengan tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat panik. Apakah ia tengah diculik? Apa mereka tersesat?

Baekhyun mencoba melawan pemikiran negatifnya saat sopir itu membuka pintunya. Dengan pelan, ia meletakkan bunga di sampingnya dan melepas sabuk pengamannya, dan bersiap untuk kabur.

"Sedang berada dimana kita?" Sopir itu tetap diam, dan hanya meminta Baekhyun untuk turun dari mobil. Walaupun akal sehatnya memintanya untuk tidak menuruti perintah itu, Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dan menurutinya, dengan pelan turun dari mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

Sambil melihat ke pemandangan sekitar, ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang unik selain beberapa orang yang tengah bersantai sambil berjalan-jalan. Itu tidak berlangsung lama sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat ke arah air mancur besar berwarna putih yang berkilauan, dimana ia mengenali sesosok orang yang ia kenal tengah berdiri beberapa meter darinya sambil membawa sesuatu yang sangat familiar baginya.

Butiran salju jatuh di sekitar mereka dan Baekhyun tak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Detak jantungnya secara perlahan mulai menemukan irama kehidupannya kembali dan matanya merasakan genangan air mata yang siap jatuh.

Sambil menggigit lidahnya, ia mencoba menahan dirinya, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah dan tidak mampu menahannya. Lengannya merosot lemas di samping tubuhnya dan ia terdiam tanpa melakukan satupun hal, sama dengan kakinya yang telah membeku di tempat ia berdiri.

Warna kemerahan muncul di wajahnya karena dinginnya cuaca, telinga dan hidungnya tampak meronta menginginkan sesuatu yang hangat untuk menutupinya, tapi Baekhyun serasa tak peduli dengan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh tubuhnya karena pikirannya yang tengah sepenuhnya terfokus pada satu hal, ia tengah sepenuhnya membeku.

Sopir itu tampak sudah kembali ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan si brunet untuk berhadapan dengan laki-laki di pojok jalan setapak kecil di dekat air mancur itu. Sebuah ledakan bom dalam dirinya menyadarkan pikiran dan tubuhnya yang tengah membeku, tapi reaksi yang ia berikan tetaplah sama. Tetap menjadi seperti seorang pengecut. Ia berbalik, dan meletakkan tangannya di gagang pintu mobil itu dan hendak membuka pintu itu secepat mungkin, tapi kemudian ia terhenti.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang dilakukannya? God, ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

Sambil membalikkan badan, ia melihat ke arah belakang dan tatapannya bertemu dengan iris kelam yang tampak memohon padanya untuk tinggal. Setelahnya ia mendongak menatap langit malam, Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam dan menahannya, memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ia tersedak di kata-katanya saat ia mengucapkannya, sambil berusaha berjalan tegap dan tegas dengan marah ke arah si giant, tapi ia gagal melakukannya di setiap langkah yang ia ambil.

"Aku datang untuk melihat penampilanmu dan memberimu bunga."

Baekhyun berhenti dengan jarak beberapa langkah dari Chanyeol. Jarak itulah yang ia tetapkan untuk dirinya sendiri, ia tidak ingin laki-laki itu menariknya dengan gaya gravitasinya jika ia lebih dekat dengannya.

Tatanan rambutnya tampak tegas dan keras seperti sifat yang dimilikinya, tapi kaos dalaman turtleneck yang dipakainya dan dipadukan dengan mantel hitam di tubuh tegapnya memberi kesan yang sangat berbeda dengan laki-laki yang terakhir ditemui Bakehyun dengan celana jeans dan kaosnya.

Melirik ke arah tangan lebar laki-laki itu, Baekhyun lalu menautkan alis matanya.

"Aku tidak berencana menanamnya..."

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk melakukannya, honey." Chanyeol menanggapinya.

Perasaan dejavu tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya dan ia memaksa dirinya untuk menatap ke arah lain selain laki-laki itu.

"Apa kau menyukai pertunjukanku?"

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

Maafkan aku.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengatakan kalimat simple itu? Kata itu sebenarnya sungguh mendesak untuk diucapkan olehnya, membuat tenggorokannya kering karena menahannya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat, rahangnya tertutup rapat saat buku-buku jarinya memucat.

"Senang mendengarnya." Ia berkata dengan memaksakan dirinya sebelum suasana diam tercipta lagi.

"Chanyeol—"

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun."

Merasa terkejut dengan ucapan si giant, Baekhyun memandangnya dengan pandangan terluka kearahnya. Sialan, kenapa ia meminta maaf? Kenapa Chanyeol bisa mengatakan kata-kata itu, tapi ia tidak bisa? Dialah yang seharusnya mengatakannya, dan kenapa malah si laki-laki bodoh itu yang balik mengatakannya seolah-olah ia tidak perlu mengatakannya? Kemarahan mendominasi pikiranya, Baekhyun tidak tau apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan, jadi ia menampar laki-laki it.

"Stop..."

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol tetap sama. Sambil mengabaikan tamparan di pipinya, ia menatap ke arah laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan saat itu. Aku—"

Baekhyun menamparnya lagi.

"Berhentilah minta maaf." Suaranya terdengar pecah.

"Aku tidak menginginkan permintaan maaf darimu."

"Baekhyun—" Chanyeol berkata pelan.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf untuk hal yang tidak kau lakukan!?"

Ia berkata sambil meletakkan tangannya di dada Chanyeol dan mendorongnya.

"Kenapa kau membuang sia-sia harga dirimu? Kenapa kau membuat dirimu menjadi seorang idiot, ketika akulah yang seharusnya melakukan itu!? Kau membuatku sangat marah, Park Chanyeol. Diamlah!"

Sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, Chanyeol mencoba untuk memegang pergelangan tangan Bekhyun yang mendorongnya.

"Baekhyun, tolonglah—"

"Maafkan aku! Bukan kau yang harusnya minta maaf!" Air matanya telah deras mengalir, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan memukul bahu laki-laki itu.

"Maafkan aku yang lebih memilih karirku dari pada dirimu! Aku hanya... itu pilihan yang sangat sulit, Chanyeol! Dan masih sangat sulit sampai saat ini, dan sekarang... sekarang bahkan kita sedang bertengkar di hari pertama salju turun di Seoul, dan aku sungguh idiot."

.

.

.

.

.

Sambil meneriakkan semua isi hatinya, Baekhyun akhirnya jatuh tertunduk di tanah sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Mungkin saat ini banyak sekali orang yang tengah menunggunya di pesta, namun ia tidak lagi mempedulikannya. Satu-satunya orang yang ada dipikirannya adalah si giant besurai hitam yang membuatnya selalu bersemangat dan bergairah di setiap harinya. Dengan semua pesonanya.

Ia mendengar suara pot bunga yang diletakkan di tanah, dan hal selanjutnya yang Baekhyun sadari, adalah Chanyeol menundukkan dirinya di hadapannya, menangkup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

"Sudak kubilang... kau bisa memilih keduanya, tapi aku gagal karena membiarkan diriku mengikuti pilihanmu dengan duniamu."

Chanyeol mengungkapkan padanya sambil berusaha menatap pandangan Baekhyun.

"Aku membiarkanmu pergi dan mencoba berpikiran kalau semua baik-baik saja, taukah kau aku menghabiskan waktu empat bulan untuk memikirkan kejadian terburuk di pagi itu."

Baekhyun memberinya tawa pelan saat ia merasakan ibu jari laki-laki itu mengusap titik air mata yang turun dipipinya.

"Semuanya salahku."

"Itu tidak benar. Sebagian adalah kesalahanku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kita terpuruk dengan rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti kita, saling menyalahkan selama bertahun-tahun dan tidak pernah mencoba untuk membicarakannya."

Ketika ia menundukkan tatapannya, ia menyadari betapa mengerasnya rahang Chanyeol. Sambil mendekat, ia menangkup wajah laki-laki itu dengan jari lentiknya yang tengah membeku karena kedinginan.

"Aku tidak ingin menjalani hidupku tanpa dirimu disisiku lagi," ia berkata dengan suara serak.

"Aku sangat kesepian, Yeol."

"Aku tau, dan maafkan aku." Chanyeol menjawab sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku sungguh kacau dan juga hancur, tapi kutebak kau tidak mengalami hal yang sama. Kau terlihat sungguh cantik di red carpet itu, honey. Tak diragukan lagi kenapa kau sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak cemburu ketika banyak laki-laki lain melihatmu."

"Stop," Baekhyun mendengus kesal, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang si giant. "Aku tidak cantik."

"Kau cantik. Terlebih lagi saat kau tidak memakai apapun di tubuhmu."

Sambil tertawa mendengarnya, Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan jaketnya dan menarik nafas dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Well," Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan saat si brunet menunduk untuk mengambil pot bunga itu.

"Aku memindahkan kantor utama bisnisku kesini, di Seoul. Jadi aku akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu disini."

Seketika sorot mata Baekhyun berbinar mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Kau melakukannya?"

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku melakukan kesalahan dengan menerima keputusanmu begitu saja." Chanyeol menjawabnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak peka. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau itu akan menjadi keputusan yang sulit bagimu. Maafkan aku... tapi sekarang aku menyadarinya kalau kita seharusnya membuat keputusan bersama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tengah berusaha memindahkan bisnisku beberapa bulan ini. Aku baru saja menyewa apartemen beberapa minggu yang lalu, mungkin lebih kecil dari tempat tinggalmu, tapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanyalah seorang laki-laki pebisnis sederhana yang mempunyai suami super model."

"Suami?" Si brunet merona sempurna dengan warna kemerahan di pipinya.

"Chanyeol—"

Sambil merangkul punggung Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk kembali ke mobil.

"Aku sedikit terlambat untuk hal itu, tapi sesegera mungkin, itu akan menjadi kenyataan, iya kan? Kuharap paling tidak di kesempatan ini."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal sambil menyikut laki-laki itu.

"Tentu saja, dasar lak-laki bodoh." Lalu, setelah beberapa saat ia bertanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rumahmu?"

"Hmmm," Chanyeol hanya menggumam sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan menempelkan tubuh mereka.

"Kuharap mungkin kau bisa sedikit mengambil jeda di jadwalmu dengan membuat beberapa alasan? Hanya sedikit saja. Aku tidak memintamu untuk berhenti dari permodelan, tapi aku meminta waktumu untuk kita berdua agar bisa memulai kembali semuanya."

Tanpa ragu Baekhyun mengangguk. Setelah empat bulan bekerja tanpa henti, ia sudah siap untuk pelan-pelan mengambil jeda dari pekerjaanya, dan sungguh menyenangkan mengetahui kalau Chanyeol berada disisinya nantinya.

"Aku akan melakukannya.. aku akan mengatur ulang jadwalku."

"Baguslah." Chanyeol memberinya ciuman singkat di dahinya.

"Dan untuk rumah itu, kita selalu bisa berkunjung saat musim panas. Ngomong-ngomong Kyungsoo sangat pintar merawatnya ketika aku tidak dirumah.

"Bagaimana kira-kira itu rasanya? Berlibur musim panas sebelum kita nantinya akan menetap tinggal disana?" Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Aku sungguh menyukainya Chanyeol... aku benar-benar sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan berapa banyak alasan yang mesti kubuat selama aku bersamamu, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencuri ciuman singkat di sudut bibir si brunet.

"Maafkan aku karena menjadi seseorang idiot, tapi kuharap kau tau aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Persetan dengan semuanya. Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya di leher laki-laki itu dan membuat Chanyeol menunduk sempurna, lalu ia membungkam bibir laki-laki itu dengan ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu tak peduli betapa buruknya dirimu. Berawal dari sahabat terbaikku sampai suamiku nantinya, aku akan selalu mencintaimu walaupun kau kadang menjadi si idiot yang keras kepala, oke?"

"Kurasa kadang kita benar-benar menjadi idiot yang keras kepala."

"Benar sekali..."

"Tapi kurasa, itulah yang membuat kita sempurna dan saling melengkapi."

Dengan bibir yang bergetar, Baekhyun dengan mantap mengangguk dan berjinjit untuk mencium laki-laki tingginya, tak mempedulikan sopir ataupun orang lain yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan penasaran.

Dunianya tengah berputar di poros yang tepat dan ia tidak mempedulikan dunianya yang lain.

Berdiri di tengah taman itu, di cuaca terdingin sekalipun, Baekhyun tetap merasakan kehangatan ciuman dari seorang dan satu-satunya lelaki miliknya, _ **Park Chanyeol**_.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **E**_ _ **PILOG**_

 _ **.**_

.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Sudahkah kau membaca berita online tentang hubungan kita?"

"Belum. Aku tidak terlalu sering menggunakan internet. Kau juga tau itu. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menajamkan arah pandangannya pada layar laptopnya, secangkir kopi nampaknya telah terlupakan di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur utama dengan memakai kaos polos dan celana tidurnya, siap untuk tidur. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju ke wajah si brunet, yang tengah serius sambil menautkan alis matanya.

"Aku merasa sedikit terganggu dengan ini..."

"Ya sudah jangan dibaca."

"Media sosial sangat penting, Chanyeol. Aku harus selalu update dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan orang-orang dan fansku juga selalu me-mentionku ke beberapa berita..."

Sambil mengklik mousenya, Baekhyun membuka halaman berita lainnya.

"Aku tau kalau kau tidak sering memakai internet, dan menurutku itu lebih baik karena aku tidak ingin kau membaca berita-berita ini, tapi—"

"Apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan di berita itu?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil berjalan mendekat ke sisi samping ranjang mereka.

"Aku tidak paham kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu untuk membaca komentar-komentar buruk itu sebelum kita tidur."

"Itu bukan komentar negatif... sebagian besar itu malah berita yang bagus, tapi..."

Sambil melirik ke laki-laki yang menyusulnya naik ke ranjang, Baekhun mendengus kesal.

"Kau tau kan kalau kau sungguh menarik? Maksudku kau selalu terlihat tampan, tapi dengan kesan laki-laki dari desa dan pekerjaanmu di bidang kontraktor semakin membuatmu..."

"Katakan Baek."

"Kau tau maksudku."

"Katakan itu Baekhyun."

"Itu membuatmu terkesan lebih sexy."

"Aku sangat senang kau menganggapnya seperti itu, sweetheart."

Sambil memutar bola matanya malas, Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka mengakui kalau aku seorang yang posesif—maksudku iya, mungkin aku kadang seperti itu, tapi tidak separah itu... taukah kau, kau punya fansclub? Oh lupakan. Kau pasti tidak akan tau. Kau benar-benar anti internet."

"Aku tidaklah sepenuhnya anti internet,"

Chanyeol mengambil laptop itu dari Baekhyun, dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Ia melihat-lihat halaman itu, mengabaikan komentar dar tunangannya yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti membaca.

"Followermu berkomentar kalau aku adalah seorang laki-laki sexy dan artikel ini memanggilku laki-laki maskulin." Chanyeol bergumam sambil terus membaca.

"Okay, waktunya berhenti membaca di internet, Mr. Park—." Baekhyun menyelanya

"Aku tidak percaya, mereka bahkan memiliki fotoku saat mengajakmu ke pantai saat kau tidak ada jadwal."

"Iya, memang ada foto itu."

"Bagaimana bisa, aku tidak tau siapapun mengambil fotoku? Hey ada satu foto yang fokus ke dadamu!"

"Paparazi kadang sangat frontal, Chanyeol. Bisakah kau mengembalikan laptopku sekarang?"

Chanyeol menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyimpan dokumen pekerjaan Baekhyun sebelum mematikannya.

"Sudah cukup untuk malam ini."

"Tapi—" tolak Baekhyun dengan muka memberengut kesal

"Dengar, duniamu menyita waktumu di siang hari. Sekarang waktuku untuk mendapat perhatian darimu." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada lebih serius.

Sambil menghela nafasnya, Baekhyun mengangguk. Si giant, walaupun kadang terlihat keras

kepala dan menyebalkan, yang dikatakannya saat ini memang benar. Selain itu, itu bukanlah ide yang buruk untuk melupakan dunianya sementara dan bersantai berbaring tanpa memikirkan hal berat lainnya.

Saat Chanyeol meletakkan laptop di meja, Baekhyun menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan masuk ke selimut dengan menggoda. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Chanyeol menyusulnya masuk ke bawah selimut mereka.

Sambil menarik kaos laki-laki itu, Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendekatkan dirinya ke laki-laki di sampingya, sampai jarak yang cukup untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka, saling melumat antara satu dengan yang lain.

"I love you."

Sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol sekilas menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun sebelum melepaskannya.

"Aku tau." Chanyeol membalas singkat.

"Jangan sampai ketenaranmu baru-baru ini membuatmu lupa akan hal itu... sekarang banyak orang tau siapa dirimu." Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Sungguh lucu... aku merasakan hal yang sama saat dulu kau melambungkan namamu disini delapan tahun yang lalu."

"Aku tau, tapi sekarang beda situasinya." Baekhyun berkata sambil bersikukuh.

"Kau tidak harus merasa khawatir, sweetheart. Aku tidak datang kesini tanpa suatu alasan. Aku datang kesini karenamu." Chanyeol menjawab sambil memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Baekhyun sebelum ia melepaskan dirinya dengan sedikit menggodanya, setelahnya ia tertawa.

"Cukup dengan obrolan ini, masih ada hal yang harus kita lakukan sekarang."

Sambil tertawa pelan, Baekhyun dengan pelan menggerakkan tangannya kebawah dada bidang Chanyeol, setelahnya ia sampai di ujung kaos Chanyeol dan menyentuh bagian bawah Chanyeol yang sudah menegang dengan jari lentiknya.

"Kau memikirkan hal mesum, dasar monyet."

"Monyet? Apa maksudmu? Aku seorang gentleman." Chanyeol membela diri.

"Gentleman?"

"Mhm, tentu."

"Kuharap tidak. Setidaknya jangan menjadi gentleman di ranjang."

"Jelas tidak. Benar-benar tidak akan—tapi aku bisa jika kau mau—"

"Jangan malam ini, Park. Jangan sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[T/N]**

Finally…..

Manis ya gaess endingnya? Iya kan? Semanis 'kencan ski' Chanbaek ^^

Oh ya… Congratsss buat our Boys, winning the daesang at GDA!

Kyaaa…. chanbaek momenya maniss bangeett!

Okay, terima kasih banyak readers yang sudah membaca transfic pertama aku :))) yang memberi review, favorit, follow dan guest readers. Maaf jika banyak typos, atau bahasanya susah dipahami. I love you all!

I'm so happy translating one of my chanbaek fave fics here, and share it to you all. ^^

Aku memposting transfic chanbaek lain di akunku, jadi yang tertarik bisa cek di profil ya. Baru intro, tapi kalau nanti ada sekitar 5 orang yang tertarik, bakal aku post segera. Itu lebih pendek dari ini dan setting Wolf/AU.

Review ya chap terakhirnya gimana?

See you in the next stories!

.

.

.

.

#lovesign


End file.
